Not Alone
by buffy92
Summary: Another btvshp. Harry always thought he was alone in the world without any family but when he finds out he has a sister things change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. They each belong to their creators Joss Whedon and J.K Rowling.

**Timeline: **Just after book 5 of Harry Potter and the second season of Buffy but instead of running away Buffy stayed in Sunnydale.

**Notes: **After reading a lot of amazing stories here at for about over a year I decided to try and write something myself. Feel free to tell me if it sucks so I can just take it away or if you like it (which I really hope you do) tell me if you want me to continue. To do all that you'd have to review (see I'm really tricky!).

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was still early in the morning, about three or so, but as usual Harry couldn't sleep. He had only been at Grimuald place for a week but it felt as if it was much longer. Nobody seemed like they used to. They had all grown up so much over the past year and in Harry's mind that just didn't seem fair. Sometimes he wished they were normal people going about their every day normal life where nothing happened. Of course he guessed he had that with the Dursleys and he would never want to go back to that! As hard as this world could be sometimes, it was worth it. Because in the end without Voldemort and every thing that was going on right now the wizarding world kicked the normal worlds as!

But it still bothered him that everyone was walking around like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders and he was pretty sure they were keeping something from him. Every once in awhile he would walk in on some of them talking in hushed voices about something that seemed very important. But as soon as he got close enough to hear what they where talking about they'd stop and turn to him with a guilty look on their faces. He had tried talking to Ron and Hermoine about it but they'd seemed just as clueless as he was. He had even tried talking to Fred and George but had had come up with nothing. They were both to busy working on their new joke shop, which was doing extremely well to every body's shock but especially Mrs Weaslys. She thought it was just a thing they'd grow out of and come crying back to mummy when they failed but the way things where going now that didn't seem to be happening soon.

When Harry looked at his watch to see what time it was he discovered that it was already 4am. Oh well´ he thought doesn't look like I'm going to get much sleep this night ether´. Since he left Hogwarts Harry hadn't been able to sleep much at all. He was lucky if he go a couple of hours in. He knew this couldn't be healthy but what was he supposed to do? Nothing´ he thought I'll just go down to the kitchen and make myself a warm glass of milk. That always seems to work in the sheesy movies the Dursleys used to watch´.

Harry carefully slipped out of the bed and tried not to wake Ron. Not that it should be a problem, Ron could probably sleep through a deatheater attack´ Harry thought with a slight smile on his face. He lit his wand and tiptoed as quietly as he could down the dark corridor, the steps until he finally reached the kitchen. He was just about to enter when he saw a light coming from the door. He walked closer and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear mumbled whispers but could not quite make out what they were saying. Harry carefully reached for the handle and pressed down on it gently. He managed to open the door a little so he could see who was inside the room but could still easily hide if they noticed anything.

Almost the whole Order were there, Mr and Mrs Weasly, professor Lupin, Tonks even Dumbledore. They were all gathered around the kitchen table some standing and some sitting on the few chairs that where available. They were talking in hushed voices but it was obvious they all had a different opinion on whatever it was they were arguing about. Harry now more than ever wished they still had those extendeble ear things Fred and George had made but unfortunately Mrs Weasley had taken all of them.

He didn't know what to do, his brain was to tired to come up with any spell right now and he couldn't just push the door open wider and slip into the room and try to hide behind something, surely the would see him. So all he could do now was wait and hope the argument continued and they'd start yelling. It had happened before so the chances weren't that slim. If he could just hear a couple of words and maybe a name he could probably figure it out, it's not like this is anything new to him.

He stood there for what felt like hours but probably only was minutes. Harry was just about to give up when he heard his own name being mentioned quite loudly by professor Lupin of all people. If he would have guessed who was going to be the one to start yelling first Lupin would definitely not have been on his list, which only made his curiosity grow even larger. Go Lupin´ Harry said then cursed under his breath when he discovered he said it out loud but lucky enough nobody seemed to have heard it.

"He has the right to know" Harry heard one of his fathers best friends saying. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds out you've been lying to him all this time?" If Harry wasn't already dieing to know what this was all about that would have done it for him.

"Lupin calm down" he could hear Mrs Weasley sayng. "There is no need to get upset". Clearly the wrong thing to say´ Harry thought as he saw professor Lupins face get even reder his fist clenching and unclenching at his sides and the vein on his forehead practical popping out.

"No need, no need? You've kept this from him since he was born! Don't you think this could've helped him, knowing that he still had someone that he wasn't all alone in this world?" Harry didn't know what to do. This was sounding a lot like him, but it couldn't be could it? And what did he mean when he said he wasn't alone in this world? Could it mean, could it possible mean that his parents were still alive? No of course it couldn't they were dead he reminded himself, but then who could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Than you so much everyone who reviewed, they made me so happy I walked around with a permanent smile on my face. My sister thought I was crazy. To answer your question this is after the second season of Buffy. I know that would mean that they're older but I'll explain how that works in the next chapter, at least I think I will.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry just stood there not moving an inch as he listened to his usually calm ex professor go on about a sister he didn't know about. Apparently they'd been watching her for the past couple of weeks and kept it from him. He had a sister and nobody bothered to tell him. Just as he was about to barge in and demand to know why they hadn't told him he heard Dumbeldores calm voice asking him to please come in so he could explain.

Harry walked into the room and calmly sat down on a chair Tonks offered him. Nobody seemed surprised to see him there, after all he had been lurking around the place since he came here. They just avoided looking at him, except Dumbledore and Remus, and instead chose to look down in their lap trying to hide the guilty look that they all shared. Professor Dumbledore gave a little wave indicating that they were all to leave so he could talk to Harry alone.

"Harry" the headmaster began when they were all gone "I have something to tell you. It is something that I'm sure you'd be very happy to hear but at the same time upset with us for not telling you sooner. I need you to listen to what I have to say before you say anything, do you think you can do that?" Harry shook his head yes too shocked to say anything else and let Dumbledore continue.

"When you were born, Harry, you weren't born alone. Not a lot of people knew about this, in fact I can safely say Lily, James, myself and the doctor were the only ones. You see when you were borne you had a twin, a girl named Elizabeth Potter, but as you know it wasn't safe for her, for any of you. Lily and James found out about the phrophecy made about you before you were born and knew the wizarding world needed you, but Elizabeth she was free. She didn't have to grow up in hiding, always afraid, she could grow up in a normal happy world and that is exactly what your parents gave her. Of course they had planned to come and get her after the war was over but things don't always turn out the way you wanted them to".

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He sat on the chair with tears in his eyes. He had a sister? He wasn't alone? He actually had some family like he always dreamed of having? He had never really dreamt of having a sister but it could work just as long as he had some sort of family he'd be okej. But there was still one thing that he couldn't understand.

"Why did you keep this from me, why couldn't you tell me?" Harry asked feeling a little betrayed.

"What would you have done if you found out?" His headmaster asked. "Do you expect me to believe you wouldn't have done something, wouldn't have tried to find her? Harry, this wasn't about you this was about protecting Elizabeth".

"Then why did you tell me now?" Harry asked. It hurt that he hadn't trusted him enough to tell him but still Harry could see why he hadn't.

"Well I hadn't planned on telling you right now, you took care of that, but I was planning on telling you soon".

"Fine, then why did you plan on telling me soon?"

"Because, Harry, I think she might be in danger. The doctor that delivered her has gone missing. The last time anyone heard from him was over two weeks ago. I'm telling you now because it is no longer safe for her where she is and I plan to bring her here as soon as we find her".

"Find her, what do you mean find her? Did you lose her?" Now Harry was really confused. "I find out I have a sister and then you lose her?"

"We didn't lose her Harry" Dumbledore tried to calm Harry down. "We couldn't have lost her because we never had her".

"What do you mean you never had her?" Now Harry was more confused then ever.

"When Lily and James sent Elizabeth away to her new parents they gave her a new identity. At the time we all thought it was best if no one new where to find her because then nobody would be able to tell Voldemort if they were captured. It may seem foolish now but then it made perfect sense. We did it to protect her Harry".

"I get that but then how are we going to find her now? We can't let Voldemort get to her first, you can't let that happen!" Harry said almost begging Dumbledore to understand. He had finally found family, a sister, and he could not let that be taken away from him especially not by the thing that had taken his parents.

"And I won't. Harry, I give you my word that I will do everything within my power to stop that from happening. We are close, we know she's in America in a small town called Sunnydale. All we need now is a name"

"I want to help" Harry said after awhile and Dumbledore just nodded not at all shocked

"I will let you help, Harry, but now I'm tired and I think I'm going to go to bed. You should do the same" He said then left the room and Harry to ponder all that had been said tonight.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I know the chapter was short but I promise the will get longer. Please leave a review so I know what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days past by since Dumbledor had told Harry he had a sister. The morning after they had gathered everyone in the living room, it having been the biggest room in the house, and told them about Elizabeth. They were all shocked and didn't believe it first most of them thought it was all a joke, especially Hermoine, but Harry convinced them and now they were all helping. So far they had come up with nothing but Harry refused to give up hope. It wasn't like Sunnydale was a big town so how hard could it be?

"So you see it's really not such a big deal" Fred or George said, Harry really had no idea who it was. "Yeah" the other one continued "it's completely harmless unless you do it wrong" "and that's just not our fault!" Fred or George finished with. They were all sitting in the kitchen having lunch and the twins were demonstrating their new toys for their joke shop. As usual Mrs Weasley had cut in and told them how harmful the thing were and how much damage they could cause and of course it ended with Fred and George exclaiming that it wasn't their fault!´.

Harry liked to listen to Fred and George talking about the new things they were making for the joke shop it really helped to take his mind off of other things.

The Weasley twins had just started to explain another one of their toys when Dumbledore showed up in the doorway announcing that he had some news to share with everyone. Harry knew this had to be it he just knew that they had finally found Elizabeth.

"Harry calm down it could be something else, don't get your hopes up". Hermoine said putting her hand on his shoulder. Oops´ Harry thought most have said that out loud´.

Dumbledore entered the room and stood at the end of the table eyes firmly set on Harry shining with hope and pride at what he was about to tell him.

"Uh professor, aren't you going to say something?" Ron asked after awhile when Dumbledore still hadn't said anything.

"Well of course I am Mr Weasley" He said shaking his head "I've often thought youths today have this compelling need to hear everything right away and that takes away the excitement of the waiting period. But then again that is just me trying to make it more dramatic". Dumbledore said with a smile on his face at seeing Rons face turn so red that he could actually pas for a walking tomato.

"Please Sir I think you already have everyone dieing to know what it is you want to say" Ginny said a little hesitantly.

"I guess you're right Ms Wealsy, what I came here to tell you was that we found her. Elizabeth Potter or as she is now called Buffy Summers lives in Sunnydale on Rovello drive number 1640".

"Why did it take so long to find her?" Hermoine asked

"We were looking for a 16 year old". Exclaimed Arthur Weasley as if it was the easiest thing in the world but when he looked around and only came across blank faces he elaborated. "They changed her age to 17 so she would be harder to find".

Harry didn't care what her age was he still couldn't believe it, they found her, they'd actually found her. Now he was practically jumping of his seat he couldn't wait to go get her. "What are we waiting for?" he asked "lets go get her".

"Harry calm down. We are not getting her now" Lupin said.

"But" Harry began to cut in.

"We can't, we'll have to wait a couple of hours. Right now it's only about 5 in the morning where she lives and I don't think it would be such a great idea to try and explain all this when she's barely awake" the werewolf tried to reason with Harry.

"So I'm just supposed to wait here until it's time to get her?"

"No, you are not" the headmaster said and when he saw Harrys confused look he continued "you are not going to wait until it's time to go get her because you're not coming with".

"What do you mean I'm not coming? Of course I'm coming that's my sister we're talking about". Harry started to scream. He knew it wouldn't help but if felt good to get his anger out.

"Harry you don't have to get upset you'll see her soon enough". Tonks tried to help but Harry wasn't listening.

Forcing himself to calm down a little bit he turned to Dumbledore because he knew that in the end the only one that would decide if he could come or not would be Dumbledore. "Why can't I come?"

"You know why, Harry, you know that it could be dangerous not only for you but your sister as well. We will bring her back safely and you'll see her soon". Harry didn't know what to say to that that wouldn't cause more screaming so he got out of his chair and quickly left the room.

As expected Ron and Hermoine followed closely behind him. Harry had barely made it into the room when he heard a knock on the door. He really didn't feel like company right now but he knew that if he didn't answer they'd just continue until he couldn't take it any more and he really didn't want a migraine on top of everything that was going on.

Rising slowly from his bed he took the necessary steps to get to the door and opened it to reveal a concerned looking Hermoine and Ron.

"You okej mate?" Asked Ron trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Yeah Harry, you ran out of there pretty fast" stated Hermoine.

"I'm fine, really" he tried to convince them "I just needed to get out of there". He could see they didn't believe him but he knew they'd probably didn't want to get into it so they just let it drop.

"So are you sacred about meeting your sister for the first time?" Ron asked a little later when they were all seated on Harrys bed. "I mean what are you going to say? Aren't you afraid it's going to be awkward?"

"Well now I am!" Harry said panic starting to wash over him, he hadn't thought about he actually meeting part. He had been so caught up on the whole finding her thing that the meeting thing just hadn't come up and this was the first time they talked about it. What if they had nothing to say to each other? What if she hated him for ripping her apart from her family and friends?

Hermoine must have noticed that something was wrong because she put her hand on his shoulder and squeeze it slightly. "I'm sure everything's going to be alright Harry. She'll love you, how could she not?" Hermoine tried to cheer him up. "Ron's just being the idiot he usually is".

"Hey!" Ron cried out "I was just preparing him" he tried to defend himself.

"It's okej" Harry cut in before Hermoine could say anything, sensing that if he hadn't that would have been the start of another one of the famous Ron and Hermoine wars, and that he could not handle right now.

"I think I'm just gonna go down stairs for awhile. I need to talk to professor Lupin about something". Harry told them. The Lupin thing was just an excuse because he didn't want to hurt their feeling but he really needed to be alone right now. He had a lot to think about thanks to Ron.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed it really means a lot to me. Knight Wulf, Krycek's Immortal Slayer,iamkagomeiloveinuyasha (I love reading your reviews they make me so happy and they're really a huge confidence boost for me) panther73110, Shadow High Angel and Allen Pitt (you gave me a lot of really good ideas). Thank you and please continue reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter takes place in Sunnydale. I thought it was important to show how Buffy was doing and to explain some things.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Buffy Summers was not a happy girl. It was just after 5am and she couldn't sleep. Not that she'd been able to sleep much this summer but she had been expecting that. Every time she closed her eyes she'd see his face, hear his voice, feel his hands wrapped around her but then she would open her eyes and he wasn't there. Worse than that were the dreams. She would dream he was still here with her, as if nothing had happened, they'd be happy laughing together and just when they were about to kiss a sword would appear in his chest and blood would come pouring out. He would look down on his chest and touch the blood there then look up at her with a hurt confused look on his beautiful face and ask why. All she could do was stand there, watch as her lover died right in front of her eyes. So if you think about it sleeping to five is actually very good.

At first she had refused to sleep, knowing what she'd see if she did. It had been days before her mother and friends had managed to get her to bed. When she thought about it now she had no idea how she would have handled it without her friends and family. At first she had planned to leave town knowing it would be too hard to stay. She'd come by the high school to watch her friends from afar as a kind of goodbye and then turned around heading for the bus to LA. Just as she was about to go on the bus she heard Xanders voice behind her.

"Don't go". He begged her. "Please don't go".

She turned around facing him. "I have to, Xander. I can't stay it's just too hard". She said pleading with him to understand.

"Now that doesn't sound like the Buffy I know". He said trying to put on a smile but failing miserably. "See the Buffy I know doesn't run away from her fears, she stays and fights. The Buffy I know is a hero, my hero to be exact".

Buffy didn't know what to say. What Xander just said moved her so deeply she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry Xander but I have to go".

"I know this must be hard for you but please let us help you. I mean you saved the world now let us save you". Now she didn't know what to do. What Xander said made sense. She did need them plus she had no plan about what she would do when she actually got to LA. Quickly she threw herself into Xanders arms and hugged him so hard he had a hard time trying to breath.

"Uh Buff as much as I'm enjoying this, which believe me I am, you might want to let go before a choke to death". She immediately let go and looked up at him.

"You have no idea how much that meant to me". She said honestly and when she saw him about to object continued with "No I mean it Xand, thank you so much".

"It's really no problem Buffy. You know I'd do anything for you right?"

"I know, Xander, and it helps to know you'd always be here for me".

"BFFs right?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Always" She replied and took his hand letting him lead her back home where she belonged. How she ever believed she could get through this without him, any of them she had no idea.

As she lay awake in bed she thought about what had happened since he'd been gone. She'd made up with her mom just a few hours after Xanders speech and was currently living there. It had been hard at first with the whole slaying thing but eventually it had worked out. She hung out with her friends almost every day and went to the Bronze as much as she could but things just wasn't the same. She pretended that everything was alright but on the inside she felt like something was changing but had no idea what it was. She felt as if something was missing in her life but didn't know what it could be. Of course it could be Angel she did feel lonely and incomplete without him but this was something else. She didn't get al sad and mopy when she thought about it, it was more of a strange longing to be somewhere else. She didn't get much time to think about it before Willow came bouncing in.

"Wakey, wakey" she said in a much to cheery voice to be a wakeup call.

"Hey Will" Bufft greeted back. "Did we have something planed for today that I just totally forgot? If so I'm really sorry".

"No we didn't have anything planed. I just thought it could be fun to hang out, you know just you and me". She said in Willow code that actually meant I have juicy little secret I kneed to tell you about but I cant if the guys are here´.

"Cos we never do that" Buffy said as Willow rolled her eyes.

"You evil, evil best friend" She said pointing her finger at Buffy trying to look intimidating "You know what I mean".

"I know, so spill what was it you wanted to tell me?" Buffy said giving up the fake pretense of not knowing what she was talking about.

"I slept with Oz" Willow blurted out so fast Buffy had a hard time understanding what Willow just said. But when she did she couldn't help but scream.

"You did what?" she asked loudly.

"Shhh" Willow hushed her clearly not wanting the whole block to know what she did.

"Sorry" Buffy apologized after she managed to calm down a bit. "It's just that that came as a total shock for me. You did use protection right?" she asked worried about her friend.

"Yeah we did" Willow stammered, face flaming red looking down on her lap.

"So I'm guessing he didn't turn evil" Buffy said in the most even voice she could trying not to let Willow know how upset this was making her. It was silly really. Here she was sitting on her bed almost crying because her best friend had sex with her boy friend and he didn't turn evil, but it just hit to close to home for Buffy. Willow got what Buffy whished would have happened with Angel. She got to wake up with her boy friends arms around her smiling and giving her a goodbye kiss as she skipped out of there ready to tell her best friend.

Willow noticed the sad look on her friends face and gasped when she understood what most be going through Buffys head. "Oh god I'm so sorry Buffy I didn't mean to, I mean I wouldn't have, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okej" Buffy said cutting of Willow ramblings "I know you didn't mean to, I guess it just hit a little to close to home but I'm glad you told me".

"Of course I told you your my best friend who else would I tell, Cordelia?" Willow asked starting to giggle making Buffy smile. "We don't have to talk about it anymore if it's making you uncomfortable. I mean we have loads of other stuff to talk about". And they did. They talked for hours before the rest of the gang arrived. They were going to have a movie night as always and it worked out perfectly since Buffys mom wasn't home.

"Hey Buffster, Wills whatch you guys been up to? Xander asked as he walked through the door two large pizzas in hand.

"Nothing" Willow said a little to quickly and Xander turned to Buffy raising his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked in an amused clearly not believing her.

"Yep you know just girl stuff" Willow answered looking at Buffy and making strange hand gestures behind Xanders back, that Buffy took to mean that she wasn't allowed to tell Xander anything about what they'd discussed.

"Umhmm" Buffy agreed "girl stuff". But when she saw that Xander still didn't seem to believe them she continued with what she knew would make him drop the subject as fast as he could. "Just talking about which tampongs to use and how often…"

"Okej, okej I get it" Xander said as fast as he could making Buffy smile her victory smile. She knew her friend to well. "Let's just go watch some movies".

"Aren't we supposed to wait till the others arrive?" When she saw the others looking at her strangely so explained. "Not that I care but I really don't feel like having to listen to another one of Cordelias little tantrums about us not waiting for her". They seemed to except that answer both having been at the receiving end of it and not ready to get a repeat.

"No need to worry" Xander said sounding a bit relieved himself. "She said she couldn't come. Something about a business party her parents were having".

"Oz had band practise so he couldn't come ether".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy asked as she ushered everyone into the living room plopping down on the couch next to Willow. Xander was the last one to sit down so he was the one that had to get up and put in the movie, it also helped that they were two girls against one guy. Majority rules!

As he was putting the video into the VCR Xander exclaimed as he always did "Let the vid fest begin". Both girls rolled their eyes but knew that it wouldn't be a real movie night if that weren't said. It was tradition for the one that got stuck having to put the video in the VCR to announce it as a kind of beginning ritual.

As the evening progressed they had already watched three movies and were just about to pop in another one when they heard a nock on the door. Buffy got up to answer it with Willow and Xander closely behind her.

"Buffy Summers?" A old man with a long beard and some weird looking robes asked kindly. Behind him Buffy could see two men. One wore a kind expression on his face seeming to be studying her intently. Although he looked a little shabby he seemed to be a god man something she could not say for the other man. He had dark greasy hair and was so pale Buffy almost thought he was a vampire. He wore an expression of boredom and annoyence at having to be here and overall just looked nasty.

"Yeah" Buffy answered "Why?" she had no idea what they could possibly want with her especially at this time of night unless they were evil, which she seriously doubted. The seemed nice. Well not the Dracula wannabe but the other two.

"We have something that we'd like to discus with you. Is it alright if we come it's quite cold out here?" The older man asked.

Just as Buffy was about to respond Xander cut in. "Look whatever it is you're trying to sell we're not interested". Buffy put her foot in the way of the door so he wouldn't be able to close it at the same time as Willow punched him hard on the arm.

"Ow" Xander cried out "What did you do that for?" He asked dumbly.

"Sorry bout him, he's an idiot" Willow explained and dragged him out of the room.

"Are you going to let us in or not?" the Dracula wannabe (as Buffy had now named him) demanded harshly.

"I was going to but now I'm thinking NO!" Buffy said and slammed the door shut but when she realized what she'd done quickly opened it again. "You two can come in but Dracula stays!" she said loudly and crossed her arms around her chest clearly not intending to budge.

"Dracula" The younger one sniggered "James would have loved that".

"I am quite proud of it" Buffy agreed then remembered what he said. "Wait what?"

"It's part of what we want to tell you, so can we come in?" He asked again but when he saw she was about to say no he added. "He doesn't have to come he can wait out here".

"But Albus surely you wouldn't let a little brat…

"And you're out again". Buffy responded not liking that he called her a brat.

"That's enough Severus" Dumbledore said holding up a hand "you'll wait out here until we're done and come to get you".

The Severus guy looks really pissed´ Buffy noted to herself that'll show him for calling me a brat!" She waved her hand indicating that it was okay for them to come in, she'd lived to long on the hellmouth to actually say it plus it would show if they were vampires. When she was about to close the door she looked at the Dracula wannabe again and stuck out her tong. She knew it was childish but she couldn't help herself it was just to tempting. She was rewarded with a glare for him and just as he was about to make a comeback she slammed the door in his face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. To answer your review Shezzi I would love a beta reader it would help me out a lot but I don't really know how it works so if you could email me that would be great. As for the other question there will be pairings in this fic but it will probably take a while. I have some ideas for who's going to be paired up with who but I'm open for suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had been pacing the length of his room for a while now. He couldn't just sit there and wait so this helped a little, well not really but what else could he do?

"Harry could you please stop pacing it's making me dizzy". Ginny finely had enough and couldn't take it any more.

"Would you rather I jump up and down on the bed or beat my feet to some imaginary tune in my head or rip all those papers over there into shreds or, or…

"Okay, okay I get it please continue" She said as she got up and left the room. Harry knew that should go after her and apologize but he didn't care right now. Now that Ginny left it were only Ron, Hermione and himself left and he didn't mind that at all. They were used to this, they knew how he could be and let him do whatever it is he needed to do. It didn't even bother them anymore.

Last night it had been decided that they would go the next morning and Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape would be the ones to go. Harry had no idea why Snape had gone with them and had objected loudly to it but they didn't seem to care what he thought. It made him mad, it was his sister for crying out loud and he didn't want someone that hated him and would probably hate her too to scare her away.

It had been almost an hour since they left and Harry expected them to be back by now. What if something went wrong? What if Snape really did scare her away? Or what if she didn't want to come and decided to stay in Sunnydale? She'd be in danger if she stayed but they couldn't force her to come could they? Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking about this it only made him worry even more but he couldn't stop the thoughts from entering his brain.

"Harry calm down I'm sure everything's okay its probably just taking some time to explain and pack, she is a girl you know". Ron said trying to help but got smacked by Hermoine.

"Just because she's a girl does not mean it takes long for her to pack!" Hermoine said upset that Ron just assumed it takes every girl a long time to pack she was a bit of a feminist after all.

"It might not for you but it does for real girls". Ron defended his theory and Harry had to admit that he really stepped in it this time. Hermoines face was flaming red she was so mad Harry almost felt a little sorry for Ron.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REAL GIRLS?" she shouted.

"I just meant you know girlie girls?" Ron said sounding like a scared little child getting yelled at by their parent.

"GIRLIE GIRLS" Hermoine continued to scream "SO IF I'M NOT A GIRLIE GIRL I'M NOT A REAL GIRL IS THAT IT?" she asked and Harry thought there might me more to this than just Rons little slip up.

"Oof ccourse you're a real g,girl I just meant your not g,girly" He stammered as he tried to correct himself than did the worst possible thing and continued. "I just mean you're not girl, I mean girlie b,but you're a girl a,a real girl". Harry could do nothing but watch his friend bury himself deeper and deeper hopping that he had enough sense to stop.

"Well thank you Ron for that wonderful piece of information it really helped clear a lot of thing up for me. I think I'm just gonna go find Ginny, see you later Harry". She said as she to walked out the door.

"I really don't understand her sometimes": Ron said looking confused. "Guess it's just you and me now". He said a little sadly. Was there something up with Ron and Hermoine? They'd both been acting a little weird lately maybe they… No they couldn't have. He quickly dismissed that idea; it was just too crazy to think about. But at least this kept him from thinking about Elizabeth or Buffy whatever it was she wanted to be called. His best friends could be quite entertaining when they didn't want to be.

"I guess so". He replied back.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Buffy asked when they were all seated on the couch in her living room. She had no idea were Xander and Willow went so she just assumed Willow had managed to drag Xander home but she would have to call them later.

"There is no easy way to say this I don't even no where to begin". The older of the two began while looking deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something but she didn't know what. She'd probably find out if she let them explain though.

"The beginning is always good". She said after a couple of minutes when the old man still hadn't continued.

"Yes I suppose you're right". He answered smiling a bit.

"Have you ever heard about magic"? He asked her and when she nodded he continued. "Well it's true". He said softly but when he saw that she didn't seem shocked he added "you don't believe me?"

"I do, I guess it just doesn't surprise me to know that it's true. I've always believed in it". So they don't know I'm the slayer, that's interesting´ she thought. ´At least it eliminates the possibility that there here to kill me´. Still she wasn't stupid enough to tell them who she was.

"Have you ever done something that you couldn't explain, I mean something out of the ordinary?" The other man asked.

"What do you mean, what kind of thing?" Buffy asked in her best innocent voice. This is kind of fun and it turns out I'm really kinda good at it´ she thought happily to herself. "Take that all the people who watched me, Xand and Wills make fools out of ourselves last year!´ It felt good to finely get to show that she could be a good actress if she wanted to. My only regret is that Snyder won't be able to see this´.

"Have you ever made something happen by just thinking about it?" He elaborated.

"When I was younger I used to think I could but my mom always told me it was just my imagination". She answered and this time she didn't even have to lie.

"It wasn't your imagination, Buffy, you did make those things happen" the older man took over. "You're a witch" Buffy didn't know what to believe, maybe they just got this wrong and mistook her for a witch because she was the slayer?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked not having to fake her confused state. "Cos I thought you said I was a witch"

"He did" the other one answered for the older one.

"Oh" she answered eyes wide nodding her head back and forth trying to come up with an answer for all of this. Then she remembered she had no clue as to who these guys where. They could be pulling some kind of trick on her. Xander probably made them do it to cheer her up or something. "Who are you again?"

"Remus Lupin" The younger of the two answered sticking out his hand for her to shake and after studying it for awhile she did.

"Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry". The way he said it, in a kind but serious voice eyes twinkling, made Buffy burst out laughing uncontrollably. The two men looked at her strangely having no idea of what could have caused this kind of outburst, which made it even funnier for Buffy.

"You guys are really good, you almost had me there for a while". She said after calming down a bit.

"What do you mean we almost had you there for a while? This isn't a joke Ms Summers."

"You don't have to keep going. I know Xander or someone hired you" It was funny in the beginning but you'd think they'd stop when you caught their act.

"Nobody hired us we're telling the truth" The younger one, Rulup or something said. She was always bad at remembering names but she was pretty sure she heard a ru and a lup somewhere in there so Rulup would do fine. "I'll show you if you still don't believe us".

"Sure, you do that" Buffy said rolling her eyes clearly not believing a word he said which made him incredibly annoyed. People always took him seriously the only people who didn't were James and Sirius which only served to prove that she really was James daughter.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What can you do?" Buffy asked. This was starting to freak her out. They really believed they were wizards. Sure stranger things had happen, it was the hellmouth after all, but still these people actually have a school for people as delusional as them. She knew that there were people who could do stuff with magic, Willow for example, but that were only small stuff they didn't go around calling them selves wizards and they certainly didn't have a school for it.

"Anything" He responded cockily.

"Okay then, make that table disappear" she said waving her hand at the table in front of them.

"No problem" he said back taking out a wooden stick from his pocket. Buffy couldn't believe it he actually had a wand thingie. This was just too funny!

She heard him murmur some things that she couldn't understand under his breath and then watched as the table disappeared. "You have got to be kidding me". It wasn't that someone could actually make a table disappear that shocked her it was more the fact that he had done it. She'd been so sure they were only playing her.

"As we told you before Ms Summers we are not trying to pull a joke on you. We are telling the truth". The older one, Dumbo something, tried to convince her.

"Yeah I'm starting to believe that now," she said after awhile of staring at her now unexsisting table. "Uh, do you think that you could you know make it appear again?" she asked uncertainty, "My mom would kill me if she came home and it was gone".

"Of course" Dumbo said as he too took out a wooden stick and began waving it around saying something she couldn't understand.

"Thanks" Buffy said when it was done. "So I'm guessing there's something more you wanna tell me besides that wizards exist and that I am one":

"Witch" he corrected. "You're a witch". When he saw Buffy roll her eyes clearly asking Who cares?´ he shrugged. "But you are right there are more things we wanted to discus with you". Just as he was about to continue they heard the door open and a voice calling out.

"Buffy I'm home".

"Do you think we can continue this tomorrow? I just don't think I'm ready to carry on this with her here". When she saw them nod she continued. "Come back at noon she'll be at work than" she whispered going out to the hallway to great her mom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who didn't but read the story anyways. Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha to answer your question I have thought about it. I just started watching reruns of the second season and I've been thinking about it a lot. I think that if they would've gotten together it probably wouldn't have lasted long. I see them as really good friends kinda brother and sister like in some ways but I don't think it would've been creepy if they had gotten together. I am glad that it didn't happen though I like them as friends more then as a couple plus I'm a Bangel fan but I did read one fic about it. It wasn't very good so I stopped reading it and haven't read one since but if you find a good one please tell me I'd like to give it another try.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later Harry and Ron were still in their bed room. They hadn't talked much instead opting for silence Ron thinking about how he could make it right with Hermoine and Harry was back to thinking about Buffy again. They heard voices coming from down stairs and Harry leapt up immediately thinking that they were back. He almost tripped on the stairs on the way down in his hast to get to them.

He stopped just before he was about to enter the living room and took a couple of deep breaths. "You gonna be okay?" Ron asked from behind him. Harry hadn't even realized he was there.

"Yeah just a little nervous I guess". Harry answered truthfully.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me in a few days it'll be like you've known each other for years. You'll be all overprotecting and bossy always telling her what to do and who to date and she'll be telling you to piss of and mind your own business. The two of you will be a family in no time".

"If that's your definition of a family then I have no idea why I've dreamt of having one since I was a kid".

"Come on you know what I mean". His best friends said giving him a look that said don't even bother trying to deny it cos I'll see right through it´. Which was absolutely true. Sometimes he underestimated Ron but he really did know him well, a little to well sometimes.

"I do but do you have to make it seem so bad. I mean it's really not helping when I'm about to go in there and meet her for the first time".

"Sorry I was just trying to help":

"I know and I appreciate it". Harry said and took one last deep breath "lets go inside".

When they got inside he looked around but couldn't find a new face among the people gathered there. On the couch sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, on the right side of the couch stood professor Lupin and Tonks talking quietly to them selves and on the left side of the couch in the corner of the room stood Snape scowling as usual.

Dumbledore sat on a chair on the opposite the couch talking to Ron's parents. They all looked up at them and stopped what they were doing when they saw them enter.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"Where is she?" he demanded. "She was supposed to be here".

"Harry calm down, everything is fine she just needed a little time to adjust to what we told her. We'll go back tomorrow". Lupin said walking closer to him.

"What do you mean tomorrow? What if he finds her and takes her while you're sitting here waiting for her to adjust to everything!?" He was beginning to get really angry now. How could they have just left her there?

"He won't take her. We have put spells everywhere and she's being watched at all times. There's no way any deatheater could set there foot even close to her home without us knowing about it". Dumbledore said trying to get Harry to understand.

He knew there was no use to continue to press the matter; they wouldn't listen to him anyway, so he sat down on a chair next to Dumbledore and tried not to show how disappointed he was.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Buffy woke up the next day she had a huge headache. She had just found out she was a witch, but she didn't really believe it. It wasn't that she didn't believe they were wizards it was just that she couldn't believe that she herself was one. She hadn't told her mom yet. Telling her she was a slayer was hard enough so telling her she was also a witch was just not going to happen. She'd tell Giles and the gang of course maybe they could do some research in it. They had a couple of hours before they were coming by again she thought as she got dressed and made her way over to Giles's house. She knocked Three times one the door before it slung open to reveal a very tired looking Giles.

"Oh" He said looking at her "It's you".

"Gee Giles don't seem so happy" Buffy answered sarcastically as she pushed past him to get inside.

"Well maybe you'd get a warmer welcome if you came at a more decent hour". He said glancing at the clock on the wall.

When she saw that it was only six o'clock she shrugged her shoulder and looked up at him with big eyes making her best puppy dog expression. "Oops".

"Yes well there's nothing we can do about that now". She knew it would work. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yester day these two, well actually it was three but the third one doesn't count, weird guys come to my house and interrupted mine, Wills and Xands movie night". Buffy started to explain.

"How horrible of them!" Giles said sarcastically.

"Don't go all sarcastic on me Giles. It doesn't suite you!" Giles can be sarcastic?´ buffy asked herself this really is a weird morning´

"Now you know the consequences of waking me up".

"Trust me it won't happen again" Buffy said truthfully. Who knew Giles was so grumpy in the morning? ´

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Giles asked sounding more like himself now.

"Where was I? Right" she said when she remembered "So these two guys said they wanted to talk to me and Xander was being stupid about it so Wills dragged him home. That reminds me I really should call them I forgot to last night cos of all the… sorry I'm starting to babble".

"That's alright but please continue". Giles said starting to believe that this might actually be something important.

"I invited them in" she said but when she saw Giles raise his eyebrows she explained, "I'm not that stupid Giles I didn't say it out loud I just gestured them in like a good little Sunnydalien would". She saw him nod so she carried on with her story. "They told me they were wizards and that I was one to, well not a wizard a witch but who cares,

Anyway when I didn't believe them the showed me. It wasn't like Willow, Giles they actually had wooden sticks and waved around with them saying something I couldn't understand. It was all very weird then my mom came home so I told them to come back tomorrow".

"What did these guys say there names where, what did they look like?" Giles asked intrigued now. He thought he might know who Buffys wizard friends were but what they wanted with her he had no idea.

"Well there was this old guy, who looked kinda funny but he seemed nice. He had some weird blue robe thingy and had long white hair and a beard. He looked a little like Gandalf in lord of the rings. He said his name was Dumbo or Dumby something I don't really remember but he said he was like a principal at some magic school with a weird name".

"Hogwarts?" Asked Giles eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas.

"Yeah that's it," said Buffy enthusiastically. "Wait how did you know that?"

"The magical world and the watchers council have had a couple of encounters in the past but they don't care much for each other". Clarified Giles but to Buffy it seemed like he was hiding something.

"Okay but are you sure there's nothing else? I mean if they don't like each other that much how would you know what their school is called?" Asked Buffy and smiled a bit when she saw Giles blush.

"Well, um, I um" Giles started to stutter taking of his glazes polishing them in a typical Giles pose.

"Come on Giles just spit it out I promise I won't laugh".

"When I was younger I was really interested in magic and because of my fathers connections in the council I was able to research it closely and I found out about the magical community and of course of the great Albus Dumbledore". He said all the while avoiding looking at Buffy.

"Ah, did mini Giles have a crush?" Buffy asked then burst out laughing.

"I did not! I was just a fan of his, I read all his work and I wrote him a couple of letters but I…

"So you didn't have a crush on him you just stalked him?" she asked. This was just getting funnier and funnier every moment. She didn't think she'd ever seen Giles blush this much.

"I, I oh bloody hell just go call your little gang and tell them to get over here. I'm sure you're dying to tell them".

"You bet I am". Buffy said as she jumped of the couch to go call everyone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Willow and Oz arrived first after only twenty minutes with Xander and Cordelia just a few minutes after them. They had no idea what they were doing there since Buffy had only told them to get over there and fast.

"So are you gonna tell me why you interrupted my beauty sleep or what?" Cordy asked. The were all sitting in Giles's living room Buffy and Giles on the chairs while Cordy Xander and Willow sat on the couch and Oz on the armrest next to Willow because it wasn't big enough for him.

"Well sorriiiee" Buffy said "you didn't have to come you know!"

Sensing that this could be the beginning of a big fight between his slayer and the cheerleader Giles step in. "Buffy why don't you tell them what happened after they left yesterday?"

"Fine" Buffy said knowing what Giles was doing and thankful for it. She didn't feel like getting in to a fight with Cordelia. "I invited those guys in after you guys left last night". She started, assuming that her best friends had told the others. "Anyway it turned out they were wizards and they were there to tell me I was a witch". She finished watching the others expressions Cordelia didn't seem to care at all probably just thinking that this only made her weirder, Oz was as unexpressionless as always, Xander looked confused and Willow looked like this was the coolest thing in the world.

"Can you be both a Slayer and a witch I mean talk about multitasking?" Cordelia said indifferently.

"I don't know. At first I thought they just got confused because I'm the slayer but know I'm not so sure": Buffy tried to answer.

"Of course they didn't. Albus Dumbledore does not make mistakes!" Giles said annoyed that she would even think that.

"Sorry Giles. I forgot about your little obsession with him".

"Giles had an obsession on your magician?" Xander asked eyes almost popping out he could not believe it.

"It was not an obsession" Giles tried to defend himself but was failing miserably.

"Worse" Buffy responded as if she didn't hear him. "Giles was his stalker".

"No way"

"That's harsh man"

"OH my god"

"I can't believe this, it's just to good"

Came the others responses to what Buffy just told them. "I know and he gets all red and stuttery when he talks about it".

"Sitting right here!" Said Giles indignantly. "This is not what we where supposed to be discussing!"

"I know but this is so much better" Declared Xander in an excited voice.

"He's right" Buffy agreed "I think maybe we should leave our Mr. Giles to this business we call denial!"

"I'm not in denial" Giles started to protest but quickly gave up when he saw that there was no point. "Fine if you don't believe me you can just go and do whatever it is that kids today do".

"Thanks G-man" Xander said as he walked up to Giles and squeezed his shoulders before leaving.

"I'll come by later" Buffy yelled as she slipped through the door to join her friends.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

HI! This is the same chapter as last time but now it's beat read thanks to shezzi who did a great job. I don't know if that means I'm gonna lose my reviews but I'm hoping I wont. The next chapter will be out soon!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was already ten minutes past noon and Buffy was starting to think that maybe they wouldn't show up. She had left her friends an hour earlier to get back to her house and get ready for when they'd arrive. The slayer was pacing the length of her living room, unknowingly mirroring her brother from just the day before. After about five more minutes she finally heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming" she shouted as she went to answer, opening the door to reveal the same guys from last night minus Dracula.

"Hi" She greeted as she waved them in. "Why are you so late? It's not nice to keep a girl waiting you know?" she said as sternly as she could.

"We are truly sorry it was not our intention to be late but something came up". The old man what did Giles say his name was again? Oh yeah Dumblefloor answered.

"That's okay. Do you guys want anything?" she asked in her best hostess voice.

"No thank you" they both answered.

"Why don't we go sit down in the living room so you can finish what it was you wanted to tell me". The both nodded so Buffy led the way into her living room and sat down on a chair letting them take the couch.

"I'm assuming you believe you are a witch now, am I right?" Asked the younger one with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah that'd be right, but you don't have to look so smug about it". She had caught that smile and did not like it at all. She hated it when she was wrong.

"Good, that only makes it easier for us. We have quite a lot to tell you Ms. Summers". Giles' idol told her.

"Fire away then".

"Have you ever talked to your mother about your birth parents?"

"My what?" Buffy asked having no idea what they where talking about. "What do you mean my birth parents?"

"Oh I'm guessing they didn't tell you that you were adopted then". This was not how he wanted things to go. He had thought Joyce Summers would have told her by now that she was adopted, but apparently she hadn't. If she was anything like Harry, which he thought she was, this would not be easy

"You think!" Buffy half screamed at him starting to panic a bit. She wasn't adopted was she? She couldn't be her mom would have told her wouldn't she? "Why should I believe you?"

"We didn't lie to you before about being wizards did we?"

"Well no but you still haven't proved that I am one. You could have made a mistake maybe you just got me confused with someone else". She asked desperately.

"There is no possible way that could have happened" The older man said quietly looking at her with kind blue eyes. "I am sorry Buffy but you are adopted. Remus has the documents right here if you feel that you need to see them".

"Ookay" Buffy stuttered eyes wide, mouth slightly parted as she stared at some invisible stain on the wall. She couldn't believe it. Her mom had been lying to her all these years. She felt hurt and numb nothing hurt more then finding out that you'd been betrayed by your own mother.

When Buffy finally come out of her shocked state and was able to register what was going on she saw that the Remus guy had indeed taken out the documents and that they were lying across her lap. The two men seemed to be studying her but kept quiet, something Buffy was very thankful for.

"So I guess my name is Elizabeth Potter huh?" Buffy said as she skimmed the document "and I'm British, never thought I'd be British". She mumbled to herself. "Xander's gonna have a field day with that one".

"I am truly sorry Buffy, I hadn't intended for you to find out this way". He sounded so sincere that Buffy believed him.

"Not your fault she should have told me". She said bitterly she would definitely be having a long conversation with her mother´ when she got home. Strange´ she thought to herself it's usually the other way around´.

"I'm sure she would have eventually" the younger man tried to comfort her. Buffy just pretended she didn't hear him. She was pretty sure that if her mother hadn't told her by now she hadn't planned on doing it later ether.

"Why did they give me up?" Buffy asked in a small voice after a couple of minutes when they still hadn't said anything.

"They didn't have a choice and I know for a fact that it was the hardest thing they ever had to do".

"How would you know that?" Buffy asked trying to keep her tears at bay by looking down on her lap.

"Because I was there when they had to do it". The old man answered sadly.

"Oh well I guess that explains it". She said her voice almost breaking but still trying not to break down and start crying. "Why didn't they have a choice?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a long time before telling her the story about Voldemort and his little gang of followers called the deatheaters. She cried a bit when he told her about her birth parents and how they died. He finished with telling her about her brother and all the miraculous things he'd done and been through.

"Wow that was some story" Buffy said when Dumbledore was done as she wiped away the remains of her tears.

"It is" the headmaster said smiling a bit to try and lighten the mood.

"So are you going to come with us?" The other one asked, he too seeming a bit upset with the story. Well that's completely normal he was one of their best friends after all´.

"I, I cant" She began to say but stopped when she saw the unbelieving looks they were giving her. How was she supposed to make them understand without telling them she was the Slayer? For as honest as they had been with her she still didn't feel ready to reveal her true identity. "All my friends and family are here I can't just leave them. I have duties here that I can't turn my back on. I'm sorry but I can't come with you".

"Of course you can it would be far to dangerous not to. He'll find you and he'll…

"We understand" Dumbledore cut him of and the other man shot him a look that clearly said that he sure as hell didn't. "We'll come back the day after tomorrow. It should give you enough time to talk to your friends and family. What you choose to tell them is completely up to you. The only thing I ask is that you consider this and think about what danger you'd be putting yourself and those around you in if you choose to stay".

"I can do that but I can guarantee that the answer won't change".

"We'll be seeing you," He said before a loud popping noise could be heard and they disappeared.

"Cool" Buffy said staring at the spot they'd just been standing in before running out the house to go update Giles on what had happened.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

When Dumbledore and Lupin got home they found, as expected, Harry waiting for them sitting on the stairs. Looked up at them with a bored expression on his face he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess she wasn't done processing what you told her and you of course, being all understanding and kind, told her to take the time she needed even if it cost her life".

"Don't you think that's over exaggerating just a bit? She is not going to die, Harry. You Know Who most likely doesn't even know she exist". Lupin tried to make him see sense.

"What if he does? What if he's there right now while you're here waiting for her to process everything?" Harry couldn't understand how they could just leave her there, for the second time no less.

"He won't. We've already explained to you all the precautions we have taken. If he comes anywhere near her we will know about it". Lupin repeated what had been told to Harry over a million times but he could care less. He knew that Voldemort was capable of anything so kidnapping a little girl should hardly be a problem.

"I know" Harry replied knowing it was useless to continue. "Have you told her about me?" he decided that a change of subject would probably be good and he had been wondering about this anyway.

"We have" Dumbledore answered looking directly into his eyes. "She wants to meet you she just has to figure out what to tell her friends and family. You have to understand that this can't be easy for her".

"I know" Harry responded as his headmaster bent down and sat next to him on the stairs. Sensing that this was a private conversation Lupin turned and went to find someone to talk to. "It's just that when I first found out I was a wizard it was one of the happiest days of my life. I guess I thought it would be the same for her". At the end his voice began to break and he looked down on his lap avoiding looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't think it was the fact that she was a witch that upset her. It was more the fact that she was adopted and I don't think I handled that very well". Dumbledore admitted looking at Harry guiltily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked not understanding "What happened?"

"She had no idea that she was adopted. I just assumed that she would know". Now it was Dumbledore who was the one avoiding eye contact.

"That's not your fault" Harry said quietly looking up at Dumbledore so he would know that he really meant it. "We all thought she knew. I don't blame you".

"Thank you, Harry, that meant a lot to me". Dumbledore said sincerely.

"No problem" He answered smiling a bit before getting serious again. "Look I know I've been upset with you a lot lately and I still don't understand why you're giving her so much time but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what you're doing".

"At the risk of repeating myself, thank you that too meant a lot to me". Dumbledore said again. He could not believe how much Harry had grown up in just a couple of short weeks. Last year he would have screamed till his face was blue and then some more till he got his way but now he truly was a changed man or boy.

"I'm just glad I had a chance to tell you".

"Me to but now I'm hungry. Would you like to accompany me into the kitchen to see if Molly left us some of tonight's dinner?" Dumbledore asked as he got up from his uncomfortable position on the stairs.

"I'd like that" Harry answered as he too go up and together they made their way into the kitchen.

Later that same evening Harry lay awake in his bed thinking about what Dumbledore had told him. He could understand that this must be hard for her, just finding out you were adopted, from a stranger that had just told her she was a witch. It had got to be very confusing and he knew that if that were he he'd most likely feel very hurt and betrayed. Wasn't your own mother the one person you could always trust and count one? Finding out she had been keeping something that important from you must have been really hard.

"You awake?" Came Ron's very tired voice.

"Yeah" Harry answered. He didn't know Ron was still awake usually he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just you know Buffy and what she must be going through. I mean it can't be easy…" He stopped when he heard Ron snore and looked over to his bed and saw him fast asleep. "Should've known" Harry muttered to himself before he to fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not so happy with how this chapter turned out but since some of you seemed to want to read about Buffy telling the gang I decided to try it. Please read it anyway and tell me what you think about it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Giles was waiting for her when Buffy finally got to his house. He had been expecting her over an hour ago but knew better then to complain.

"Where have you been?" he tried to sound friendly about it and not too excited as he knew that would only lead to more teasing.

"Talking to your obsession" .She answered looking over at him with a smug expression on her face.

"He is not my obsession and I hope to god you didn't tell him any of your little ideas". Giles said looking a little scared. "I can only imagine what he would think of me".

"Luckily you don't have to imagine"

"So you didn't tell him?" Giles asked letting out a deep breath sounding relieved. "Thank goodness".

"No I told him. I just meant that you didn't have to imagine cos your having dinner with him tonight. He said he'd been watching you lurk when you were younger and thought you were really cute so I gave him your number and told him you were free for the night".

The look on Giles face was priceless his face was twenty shades of red and he was cleaning his glazes so hard Buffy thought they were going to brake.

"I, I why would you d,do such a thing?" Giles asked looking so embarrassed and devastated that Buffy couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing.

"Chill Giles I'm just messing with you". Buffy explained when she'd calmed herself down a bit and Giles shot her an enraged look.

"That wasn't funny Buffy" Giles managed to bite out between clenched teeth.

"I don't know I thought it was pretty funny not among the top ten but close". Buffy said smirking making Giles even more annoyed.

"So was there an actual point to this nice little visit?" Giles asked letting Buffy know that they were changing the subject and moving on.

"Yeah actually there was but do you mind if we call the others so I can explain it all at once I don't really feel like repeating it". She saw Giles nod and when in to the kitchen where the phone sat and began calling everyone.

"Two scoobie meetings in one day this must really be important". Xander stated as he walked through the door closely followed by Oz, Willow and Cordy.

"So what did they say?" Willow asked as she sat down on Oz's lap who had grabbed a chair as soon as he came in not waning to be the one who got stuck with the sofa's armrest again. Giles took the other chair, Cordelia and Xander chaired the couch and Buffy was pacing on the floor.

"I'm adopted" Buffy blurted out feeling that it would be easier to just say it right away kind of like ripping of a bandage.

"You're what?" Xander asked confused at the same time as Willow's "Oh Buffy" and she ran up and hugged the little blonde.

"I'm fine Will it's no big deal, I mean it is but I'm over it". Seeing the others dubious looks she added "I am!"

"Buffy it's alright to be upset we'd understand". Giles said standing up and walking over to her to stop her pacing around. "It must have been hard just finding out like that".

"It was and I was upset in the beginning but then they told me about my birth parents and what incredible people they were and it helped you know? They gave me up cos there was this big bad with a really lame name but anyways they gave me up to protect me. They died a year later but my brother he survived. He did something to stop Voldy, the big bad, and he was just one year old so I figure he must be my brother. Saving the world and all that stuff must run in the family. The bad thing is that Voldy's back now and he's kinda after me but what else is new?" Buffy stopped wondering if she should tell them the rest. She figured it was best to tell them sooner rather then later so she continued.

"They wanted me to go with them to some place safe and then go to some magic school but of course I told him I couldn't. I have responsibilities here and I couldn't leave you guys". When she finished she looked around the room uncertainly watching her friends reactions.

They had all been silent during Buffy's story but now that she finished they didn't know what to say. Not surprisingly Cordelia was the one to break that silence. "That's sweet and all but aren't you kinda risking our lives too if you stay?"

When she saw everybody shooting her disbelieving looks at what she just said she answered with a shrugged of her shoulders as said. "What? We've known each other for how long and you still don't understand my selfish ways? Gees you people are even more clueless then I thought" she got up from her place on the couch a walked out the door.

Everybody there just rolled their eyes and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Ignoring that I'm really happy you're staying Buffy. I don't know how I'd make it without my best friend". Willow said as she got up and hugged Buffy again.

"Me too. I love you too, you're my best friend too". Although there was a little too many too's´ there Xander got up and joined the two girls hugging.

"Oh come on Oz and you to Giles" Buffy said as she waved her hands for him to come join them "You know we love you". A little unsurely Oz got up and joined the hug fest but Giles sat firmly seated.

"Have you thought about this Buffy?" Giles asked when they were done and had gone back to their earlier positions with the exception of Buffy who took Cordelia's seat.

"What do you mean? Of course I have" Buffy said not understanding what it was Giles wanted.

"Uh maybe we should go outside". Willow said as she dragged Oz and Xander with her but neither slayer nor watcher seemed to have heard her.

"It would be foolish to stay Buffy. You have no idea how dangerous this is. I've read about him Buffy you have no idea what you're dealing with he would kill you." Giles tried to make Buffy see sense. He was looking directly into her eyes with a pained expression.

"You wouldn't stand a chance. We've never dealt with anything like him before. He isn't like the other beasts we've killed. You can't use your slayer abilities with him, it wouldn't work because he would just cast a spell and you'd be dead in an instant. Sure you could block it but how long would you be able to do that? No the only way to beat him is by magic and right now you don't have it".

"So you want me to go to this school so I can learn magic and beat him?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Simply put, yes, that is what I want you to do but not only to beat him but for your safety as well. Buffy if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. You're like a daughter to me and I only want what's best for you". He said honestly watching as tears began to pool in Buffy's eyes as she came up to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Giles I don't know what I would do without you". She said as she began to pull away. "I don't think I'd be strong enough to leave you and all my friends just to go of somewhere and start a new. What about the slayer thing? Wouldn't want to disappoint the vampires".

"No we wouldn't want that" he said with a sad smile, He didn't want her to leave but knew that if she didn't it wouldn't be safe. "But you don't have to worry about that. A new slayer was called when Kendra died and as soon as I call her watcher they'll be on their way".

"You trying to replace me?"

"That wouldn't be possible" He answered and Buffy smiled. As much as she didn't want to go she knew she had to. Going to a magic school could be fun plus she got to meet her brother, which was of the good, and they could always come visit her.

"What am I going to tell the others?" the idea just striking her "I mean I told them I was gonna stay and now I'm just leaving. They'll be so upset".

"They will" Giles agreed "but they'll understand, it might take a while but they will". He had no doubt about it. Buffy had made some great friends in Willow and Xander and they'd stick by her through anything. Giles was sure of it.

"Well okay then but what about my mother. What am I gonna tell her?" she hadn't told her about being a witch. She had been planning to talk to her about the adoption but, telling her she was going away for a whole year? That was going to be tough.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Buffy, but I'll come with you if you want. It might make it easier for her to understand".

"Thanks I'd really appreciate it. Telling her I was the Slayer was hard enough but this? I just don't know how she's gonna handle it".

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Buffy called her mother and asked her if she could get out of work early because she had something important to talk about and after a while Joyce agreed.

As promised Giles was there to help explain and support her and for that Buffy was extremely thankful. To say that her mother hadn't taken it very well was an understatement. She had come clean about the adoption and had shed a few tears about it saying that she had wanted to tell her but was just too afraid of losing her. She had no idea that Buffys birth parents were a witch and a wizard or that she had a twin brother but she did know that they had died. When she learned that Buffy was going away for the entire year Joyce was devastated and it took her quite a while to compose herself but she still couldn't understand why she had to go.

After what felt like hours Joyce finally came to terms with the fact that her daughter was actually leaving but was still not happy about it. She had made Buffy promise to write everyday and to visit as often as possible, something Buffy had been planning to do anyways.

The talk with her friends had gone a bit differently. At first they to had been miserable about Buffy leaving but after a couple of minutes of her convincing them that she would never forget them and that she'd write and they could come visit they seemed a bit better. Sure they were still bummed about their best friend leaving but they understood why and were now joking about it. It was just something they always did, make jokes so everything would seem funny and then become less hard. They were all laughing when they had to leave because it was getting late but they promised to see each other the next night and have a big sleep over as kind of a going away party. Before Buffy could leave they made her promise never to wear tweed even if she was living in tweed land, something they all took very seriously.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When Buffy woke up the next morning she felt that there was still some one she needed to say goodbye to. She had told the scoobies to come by at noon so she still had time.

As she walked into the mansion she felt all the grief and pain that had been consuming her for weeks wash over her again. She hadn't been here since the day he'd died but she felt like she owed him one last goodbye. She still missed him like crazy and it still hurt to think about him but she felt like she was starting to heal. She doubted the pain would ever go away but she was still going to try and live her life. She owed it to herself, owed it to Angel. She knew it was what he would have wanted her to do.

She knelt down on the floor at the exact same place that Angel had been swallowed up by Acathla. She took of the claddagh ring she had around her finger and held it in her hand for a while, examining it before placing it down on the floor. Buffy felt a tear rolling down her cheek as she whispered her final goodbye. She stood up on shaky legs wiping away her tears and walking out of the mansion ready to start her new life. Whatever it might have in store for her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

I know that was a really lame ending but I felt like it wouldn't be realistic if Buffy just completely forgot about Angel. He was a huge part of her life after all and I felt like she needed some kind of closure. This was really hard for me to write since I am a bangel fan but I think it came out okay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to shezzi for being such a great beta reader.


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy sat on her couch with her friends watching some really boring TV show. She had been done packing hours ago and now she was wa€iting impatiently for the magic guys´ to arrive. They hadn't said a specific hour but she thought they'd be here by now. She hated waiting especially when she was going to be gone for a while and all she wanted to do was get the annoying emotional goodbyes over with.

It had been hard enough yesterday. Sure she had had a lot of fun but still you could feel that something wasn't like that it wasn't like it used to be. Like something was changing and it was. She was going to be gone for a whole year in England of all places attending a magic school. Buffy really doubted that this was going to end well. Her track record with school wasn't that good, she had been expelled twice and she wasn't that good of a student. Add that with the fact that she had never learnt anything about magic and was now going to magic school as a sixth year. To say that she was a little worried was an understatement.

After another awkward couple of minutes the long awaited knock on the door was finally heard. "I'll get it" Buffy yelled as she leapt off of the sofa to answer the door.

"Hey Dumby, Rulup" Buffy greeted as she threw open the door and waved them into the house.

"You do realize that those are not are names right?" The younger man asked smiling.

"I know I just thought I'd spice things up a bit". She answered as she skipped into the living room to introduce them to her friends.

When they entered the living room all eyes where on them. They hadn't expected this many people to be here just maybe Buffy and her mother but apparently she'd brought all her friends. Which they couldn't complain about since they told her she could decide who to tell and what.

"This is my mother Joyce" Buffy said pointing at a blonde kind looking woman sitting on a chair next to an older man "and this" she said pointing to the man this time "is Rupert Giles but everyone just calls him Giles he's the librarian" Buffy explained. She couldn't just tell them that he was her watcher. "And these" Buffy said pointing at the teenagers on the sofa "are my friends Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz". When she was done they all gave a little wave and said hi.

"I think I'm just gonna leave your introduction up to you. I'll just mess it up anyways". She said as she sat down on the floor next to her friends.

"It's very nice to meet all of you" Dumbledore began "I'm Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school Buffy will be attending this fall".

"They all know about the magic stuff" Buffy said when she heard that he'd left out the Hogwrats and the magic stuff. Basically everything that was cool.

"Oh well alright then" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye then began his famous introduction speech. "I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry".

"Impressive". Came Oz's response, always a man with few words.

"Yeah it was pretty cool" Xander said. "But maybe you could have do some kind of hand gesture you know to bring up the mood".

"I thought it was perfect" Willow said not wanting the old man to get hurt by Xander's little suggestions.

"Are you sure you haven't stolen that from some guy and your look? You really remind me of someone". Cordelia said deep in thought. It wasn't like her to not come up with it right away.

"It's Gandalf" Buffy answered completely sure that that was who Cordelia was talking about. "You know from Lord of the Rings. I had the same thought the first time I saw him". A few seconds later after it was already out of her mouth Buffy immediately regretted it.

"Oh my god I just had the same thought as Cordy". Buffy said wrinkling her nose completely grossed out by the fact.

"Hey I'm not so happy about it ether!" the cheerleader tried to defend herself.

"Let's just never talk about this ever again" Buffy said eyes wide looking down on her hands.

"Deal" Cordelia whole heartedly agreed.

"Maybe we should move on to the more pressing matters," Lupin said looking over at the packed suitcases with a smirk on his face "I'm guessing that you changed your mind then?"

"Yeah but it wasn't because of anything you said" Buffy said trying to wipe that annoying smirk of his face. She hated it when she was wrong.

"I'm sure it wasn't" came his retort as he walked over to her bags and then pointed his wand at them.

"What are you doing" Buffy screamed as she ran over to her bags and positioned herself in front of them. "Don't hurt them. What did they do to you? They're innocent!" she started to panic.

"I'm not going to hurt them, Buffy, I was just going to shrink them so that they can fit in your pocket so you wouldn't have to carry them". Remus said with an amused expression on his face.

"Ooohh" Buffy said looking down at the floor her face flaming red she was so immersed. "I'm just gonna go over there in the corner and keep my mouth shut from now on". She began to walk away.

When Remus was done he walked back to the others but couldn't stop himself from asking," let me get this straight you thought that I was going to kill your bags so you jumped in front of them and were going to sacrifice yourself for them?" He couldn't keep a straight face at the end and burst out laughing together with everyone else.

"I wasn't thinking okay? I, I just have some very valuable things in there". Buffy huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Like what? Your lipstick?" Xander asked mockingly and they all burst out laughing again.

"Really not helping Xand" Buffy said and shoot him a glare.

"Sorry Buff but it was just to good to pass by" he answered not wanting to get on Buffy's bad side knowing from personal experience how bad that could be.

"Whatever" Buffy said and glared openly at all of them from her seat on the floor. "It's really getting easier and easier for me to say goodbye now".

"They were only joking, Buffy". Came her mother's kind voice.

"I know. Let's just get this over with. I don't think I can handle more waiting". She didn't want to hurt their feeling but she had had enough of the waiting part and just wanted to get to England.

"How are you traveling?" asked Giles trying not to sound too interested but failing miserably.

"By portkey. It's when you…" Dumbledore began to explain but got cut of by Giles.

"Put a charm on an object and then hold on to it at the time you set it and you get sent to the place you wanted when you said the spell". Giles said excitedly.

"That would be correct but if you don't mind me asking how do you know that?" The headmaster asked suspiciously.

To late Giles caught his mistake. "Well when I was younger I loved learning about magic and I borrowed a great deal of books on it". Giles lied and Buffy had to admit that she was pretty impressed. "One of the books had a whole chapter about portkeys".

"Alright then" Said Dumbledore still sounding suspicious but thankfully it seemed that he had let it go for the time being. "It will activate in about ten minutes so you should start saying your goodbyes". He said looking at Buffy.

The goodbyes were just as hard as Buffy had imagined. There were a lot of tears mostly from her mother and Willow but some from herself as well. Xander was trying to put on a brave front but Buffy knew he wasn't happy about this. Ox seemed a bit sad but you can never really tell even Cordy seemed a little upset but quickly hid it. Of them all Giles was the hardest for Buffy. She was so used to always having him around and being able to count on him. How she was going to survive without him she had no idea.

During the whole exchange Dumbledore and Remus stood quietly and just watched as Buffy said her goodbyes. When it was time to go they waved her over and she began walking over to them slowly. She grabbed a hold on the portkey (a boot) and looked at her friends with tears streaming down her face. She closed her eyes as she felt a weird tugging sensation behind her naval as if an invisible force pushed her forward. When she opened her eyes again she was lying on the ground and when she looked up she saw that Remus and Lupin were looking down on her trying to hide their smiles.

"Great" she said as she got to her feet "Now I'm all dirty, you couldn't have warned me about that could you?" she was getting a little annoyed.

"That can be fixed" Said Dumbledore as he mumbled some spell. When Buffy looked down on her clothes again they were clean.

"Thanks" she told her future headmaster "I knew there had to be benefits with magic".

"There most certainly are" replied Remus as Dumbledore began to search his robe for something.

"Ah, here it is," he told them as he brought out a piece of paper with it came a lot of candy wrappers that he just pushed down in his pocket again. "Read this and memorize it when your done give it back to me".

"Um sure" Buffy said a bit uncertainly wondering what this was all about but took it anyways. She looked down on it and saw that with beautiful handwriting it said:

The Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix may be found at number twelve. Grimmauld Place, London.

"But I thought we were going to…" she began confused but Remus cut her off.

"Just read it Buffy" They were both acting really weird looking around everywhere it looked like they were checking to see if they were being watched.

"Here" she said giving it back to Dumbledore. She had no clue what was going on and it was beginning to scare her a little.

Dumbledore took the paper and using his wand set fire to it. Buffy watched as the paper turned into ash and then started looking around at the houses. She saw number ten and thirteen but couldn't see number eleven.

Luckily Lupin saw the confused state Buffy was in and said quietly "Think about what you just read" which only served to make things worse for her. After a few moments she got it and started to really think about what had been written on the piece of paper. As soon as she got to the part that had said number twelve Grimmauld place she saw a dirty old house appear between numbers eleven and thirteen.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stared in disbelief at the shabby looking house.

"We'll explain everything when we get inside" Dumbledore said and began walking to the house.

"Let's go" Lupin said as he began to walk ushering Buffy in front of him.

When they got to the door Dumbledore taped his wand against it once and the door cracked open. "Go inside Buffy, but not to far and don't touch anything".

This was really freaking her out. Maybe they'd just tricked her and really wanted to kill her. They probably knew she was the slayer and set up this trap and she was stupid enough to go along with it. But as much as Buffy wanted to run away she couldn't. it was like something was keeping her there. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked in longer than she had intended till she saw a flight of stairs.

I'm sure they wouldn't mind´ Buffy tried to convince herself and it wasn't really that hard. I'll just look around a little. I'll be back before the even notice that I'm gone´.

She began to walk up the stairs and jumped a bit when they creaked but continued to walk. The house looked very old and was really dirty with spider webs in very corner and dust everywhere. It looked a lot like one of those hunted houses at a carnival.

When Lupin and Dumbledore finally got inside Buffy was nowhere to be seen. It was late and nobody was up so they couldn't shout out her name instead they decided to split up and go look for her. Dumbledore took the downstairs and Lupin took the second floor.

The headmaster was just about to give up when he saw that a light was on in the kitchen. He walked slowly to the door and pushed it open gently stepping inside. But it was not Buffy who was sitting on the counter it was Harry.

"Let me guess she wasn't done with the whole processing thing yet?" Harry said annoyed when he saw Dumbledore coming into the kitchen alone. He had really thought she was going to be with them this time.

"Actually…" Dumbledore began but was cut of.

"I'm right here" said Buffy as she entered the kitchen with a smirk on her face. "And I don't take that long processing stuff!" She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her brother.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

I'm sorry if this wasn't how you had wanted them to meet. To tell you the truth I'm not sure if I like it that much ether but I didn't have any other ideas so I went with this one. I'd love to hear what you think about it.

Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter I love reading them especially your ideas. So if you see anything familiar in this story it's because I liked it too much and just had to have it in my story. Oh and thanks magicaltears for you sympathies. I loved your bangel rant it made me feel much better. Unfortunately I wasn't planning to make it a Buffy/angel story but if I was I'd totally go with your idea.

And lastly thanks to Shezzi for being such a great beta reader even when she doesn't have the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry froze all he could do was stand there and stare at his sister. She was shorter then he had imagined, with blond hair and green eyes that looked as if they were twins with his, which he guessed they were. She looked like the typical Californian girl in one of those TV series Dudley watched. He couldn't believe that she was actually there it felt like he had been waiting for this for so long and now she was here. This was not how it was supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to just stand there staring at her with his mouth hanging open!

"Does he talk?" Buffy asked after a while when her brother still hadn't said anything. "He's not a mute is he?" she looked at him with concern. She had no idea her brother was a mute but she guessed she did talk enough for both of them. She looked into his eyes a noted with a small smile that they were the exact same as hers but she couldn't say the same for the rest of him. They were complete opposites in looks. She was blond and he was a brunette, she was short and he was tall (kinda).

"I'm not a mute", he said after a couple of more minutes of silence.

"Well good for you", she replied back with a grin. "I was hoping you weren't".

Then all three of them fell back into the awkward silence that had been surrounding them since Buffy stepped into the room. Luckily it didn't last long before Lupin burst

Into the room.

"I couldn't find her I looked everywhere but…" he started but stopped when he saw that she was standing just a few feet away from him.

"Your not the most observing guy are ya?" asked Buffy smirking at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were missing. Where were you?" he asked so fast Buffy had a hard time understanding what he said.

"Chill Rulup" She answered trying to calm him down. "I was just exploring a bit. But I came right back see?" she held out her arms showing him that she was right there.

"We told you not to wander of something could have happened"

"But it didn't", she tried to defend herself. "Are you telling me that if you were taken to this creepy house totally confused you wouldn't have gone looking around. For all I know you could be murderers trying to kill me".

Harry had to admit that she had a point. He probably would have done the same thing if he were her. "We are not going to kill you", he told her in a calm voice scared that she would run of or something. "I wouldn't kill my own sister".

"You could be lying", she pointed out.

"I assure you we are not". Dumbledore told her in a confident voice. "If we were going to kill you don't you think that we would have done it by now?"

"I guess", she answered giving in. "Could I have something to eat I'm kinda starving". She decided that a change of subject would be good right now and besides she really was hungry.

"That shouldn't be a problem", he said leading her to the table and she took a seat opposite Harry.

"Whatcha got?" she asked hoping that wizards eat the same food as regular people, which she soon found out that they did. They ate the leftovers from tonight's dinner and it was delicious. Dumbledore and Remus ate to having skipped to dinner to go get her. Harry was the only one not eating but stayed just so he had the chance to get to know his sister a little bit better.

Buffy caught the other three yawn a few times and then finally looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm so sorry I had no idea it was this late". She was feeling a little guilty about making them stay up with her.

"That is quite alright but I think it might be time for me to go to bed soon. I'm feeling a bit tired". Dumbledore said as he got up and Remus soon followed. But before leaving Lupin told Harry to show Buffy to the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

They walked silently but when they were about to start climbing up the staircase he made an abrupt stop and turned to look at her. "I know you're probably not tired so you don't have to go if you don't want to"

"That's okay". She answered not really knowing what to say to him. She felt a little strange around him and since Dumbledore and Lupin had left they hadn't said much to each other. "You look tired. I wouldn't want to keep you up besides I'm kinda tired too, long day and all."

"Oh well all right then" Harry answered and took the lead up the stairs. This was not how he thought it was going to be. They were supposed to like each other and have loads to talk about but as it was that was not the case. He didn't really know what he thought would happen but a small part of him had hoped they'd take on look at one another and it would be like they had known each other their entire lives. Just like they should have.

"So who am I rooming with?" Buffy asked just to break the uncomfortable silence but she had to admit that she was a little curious.

"Ginny and Hermione" Harry answered "Hermione is one of my best friends and Ginny is, well she's Ron's little sister" when he saw his sister's blank stare he elaborated, "Ron's my other best friend".

"Oh cool but this Ginny girl you like her?" she asked her brother with a teasing grin on her face. Maybe a little teasing was just what they needed to get into their brother and sister rolls.

"What no!" Harry answered a little to quickly and then blushed. "Why would you say that?" he was curious how she knew and really hoped it wasn't that obvious. She was his best friends sister for crying out loud. Ron would kill him.

"It's a combination of two things actually". Buffy started to explain. "First you paused before you explained who she was and second I think it's the new sister intuition thing I'm developing".

"Really?" Harry asked a bit frightened. This could only lead to bad things. He didn't know if he liked the idea of some one knowing those things about him but he guessed that's what sisters do.

"Don't look so scared I'm not gonna tell anyone".

"Good cos I don't think Ron would like it so much if he knew I liked his sister. You should see all the things he and the rest of the Weasley family have done to her previous boyfriends".

"Aha" Buffy said loudly pointing her finger at him. "You just admitted you liked her" she was feeling very pleased with herself right now. She had known her brother for less than a couple of hours and already knew one of his secrets.

"Did not" Harry tried to take back what he said but knew it was a lost cause.

"Did to" Buffy said sticking her tongue out at him her smirk turning in to a huge grin. "I've known you for less than a day and already I know how to get you to talk. This is gonna be great for future purposes plus I have something to blackmail you with".

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"You know what maybe I am tired after all. I'm just gonna go to bed now. See you tomorrow sis". He said. Who knew what would happen if he stayed, she could have gotten a hold on him to last her a lifetime. There was no way he was going to let that happen!

"Coward" was Buffy's reply before she opened the door and slipped inside.

"I will get her back for that" Harry promised then walked across the hall into his and Rons room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

It took Buffy a while to actually find her bed in the dark and when she did she had a hard time falling a sleep. It was still early in Sunnydale and she couldn't help but think about what they might be doing without her there. She had to admit that she was a little scared that the new slayer would take her place and they would all just forget about her. They had all assured her that they wouldn't but still Buffy couldn't help but worry.

Buffy didn't know how long she had been lying there but she most have fallen asleep at some point because now the sun was shining threw the window and two strange girls were sitting on there beds staring at her.

"Um hi! I'm Buffy, Harry's sister," she said so they wouldn't think that she was just some weirdo crashing in their room. But thinking back to last night she didn't think that it would be possible for just anyone to come in to the strange house.

"We figured" said the pretty red head and gave her a small smile. "I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weasley.

"Hi I'm Buffy but I already said that" she said and felt like hitting herself. She couldn't believe that she had already managed to make a fool out of herself.

"You did", agreed the brown haired girl who seemed to be inspecting her extremely closely obviously trying to find something wrong with her. But said that her name was Hermione after getting a nudge from Ginny.

"So um not to be rude or anything but you know magic right?" Buffy asked desperate to have something to say.

"Yeah" answered Ginny her eyes seeming to light up when magic was mention and if she looked closely, which of course Buffy did, Hermione's did to. "Why?"

" Well last night when those guys brought me here they shrunk my clothes so I'm kinda hoping you might you know help me unshrink them". Buffy explained looking a bit worried. "I don't really want to walk around all day with clothes that could only fit a Barbie doll".

"No that wouldn't be good", agreed Ginny. "Of course we can help you".

"Where are they?" asked Hermione reaching out her hand showing Buffy that she wanted her to give them to her.

A little hesitantly Buffy took them out of her pocket and walked over to the brunette handing them to her. She had to admit that she was a bit scared to give her clothes to a girl that didn't seem to like her all that much.

She watched as Hermione brought out her wand and whispered something Buffy couldn't understand. It sounded like Latin or some other weird language Giles had tried to teach her but of course failed miserably. When she was done her three suitcases stood in front of her and Buffy made a little squeal of delight.

"Thanks you save my life". Buffy thanked Hermione and then took her suitcases and put them on her bed.

"Wow your really strong" exclaimed Ginny as they both looked at her incredulously.

Buffy caught her mistake to late. "I work out a lot and there isn't that much stuff in there". She said as she began to open the first one to pick out what to wear today.

Looking into her bag skeptically Hermoine said "if that's not so much then I'd hate to see when you pack it fully".

"Yeah put anymore things in there and it should explode". Said Ginny eyes widening comically as she too stared down in Buffy's suitcase.

"They don't really weigh that much and besides I had to pack as much as I could who knows when I'll be back. I don't want to be lying in bed regretting not packing some thing. I mean that really eats away at you I wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks".

That should convince them that I'm just a normal teenage girl. I knew channeling Cordelia would be perfect!´ Buffy thought as she picked her favorite pair of blue jeans and a cute yellow thank top.

"You ready to go downstairs and meet everyone?" Asked Ginny when Buffy was finished getting dressed.

"As ready as I'll ever be".

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

So whatcha think? This isn't one of my favorite chapters but I hope it was okay. Sorry about the Harry/Ginny thing I don't really like that pairing but it was the only thing I could think of to get them talking. I'll change it if you hate it.

Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I love reading them and they're a lot of help. There seemed to be different opinions on the Buffy/Angel thing so now I'm really confused. I haven't decided on any pairings yet but I have some that I like so there's still hope if you want a certain pairing.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy tried to make the trip down the stairs and into the kitchen as long as possible. She was scared to death about meeting all of her brother's friends and the order of that bird thingie. This was ridiculous she'd faced hundreds of demons and all kinds of nasty stuff but meeting these people seemed even scarier for some reason.

"You okay?" asked Ginny. She had noticed Buffy starting to shake and she was looking awfully pale.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little nervous". Buffy answered trying to muster up a smile.

"It's going to be fine", Ginny tried to comfort her. "We've all been looking forward to meet you".

"You do realize that's not helping?" Buffy asked. She appreciated Ginny trying to help but whatever she said only served to make her even more nervous.

"Sorry" the red head apologized shrugging her shoulders.

"No problem" she said quietly as they reached the kitchen door. She could hear voices coming from inside and figured that there were probably a lot of people in there. Best to just get this over with as fast as possible´ she thought as she followed Ginny and Hermoine inside.

When she entered all eyes where on her and as she had expected there were a lot of people seated around thee kitchen table. Most of the people were red heads so she figured that they were probably the Weasleys. She also saw Dumby and Rulup sitting there and gave both of them a small smile which they returned.

Harry saw how uncomfortable she looked and couldn't blame her. If it were himself he knew he would feel the same way if not worse. He watched her as she looked around the room trying to decide where to sit but not moving. He waved his hand showing her the empty seat he had saved for her and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks you totally saved my life", she said quietly so only Harry could hear as she pulled out the chair and sat down.

"So your Harry's sister huh?" asked the red headed boy that was seated across from Harry, who she assumed to be Ron. It wasn't the smartest question in the world but Buffy was still grateful that some one had decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had seemed to follow her since she entered the house.

"That would be me", she said and he nodded in response not being able to get a word out with his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Ignore him", said a girls voice and when Buffy looked up she noted with surprise that it was Hermione who had said it. "It's what we usually do".

Buffy didn't have time to respond before a plump kind looking woman with flaming red hair come up to her.

"Hi dear, you most be Buffy. I'm Molly Weasley", she introduced herself. "That's my husband over there", she said pointing to a red headed man in the corner. "And all the kids with red hair are mine". She said smiling proudly pointing to each one and saying their name. Buffy was sure she'd forget almost everyone but she smiled in return all the same.

After Mrs. Weasley had gone back to her seat all the other order members come over to introduce themselves and tell her what a pleasure it was to meet her. They were all very nice but she just wanted to get this over with. She was really hungry but every time she tried to take a bite of her bread some one new came up to her and started talking. It was starting to get annoying but she wouldn't show it.

She sighed with relief when she saw that it was finally over. She lifted the toast to her lips and was just about to take a bit when she felt somebody tapping on her shoulder. She almost screamed in annoyance but knew she had no choice but to turn around.

Two boys stood in front of her with red hair and matching smirks obviously doing this on purpose but she was not going to let them win.

"Don't you dare!" she said pointing her finger at them as she closed her eyes and took a bite of the bread she'd been dieing to eat for what felt like hours.

"Mmmm" she sighed as she took bite after bite of her bread not opening her eyes until she was finished.

When she opened her eyes she saw them looking at her in disbelief. This was obviously not the reaction they'd been waiting for and she smiled in triumph.

"You can speak now". She was trying really hard not to laugh at their stunned expressions.

"Wow nobody has ever done that to them before" Ginny told Buffy amazed.

"My hero" said the boy who Buffy earlier assumed to be Ron.

"It wasn't on purpose", Buffy said not wanting them to think that she was some crazy bossy person. "I was just really hungry and then it gets really dangerous to get between me and my food".

Harry was impressed with his sister. Making the twins shut up was not an easy task. "I don't think it will ever happen again". He said smiling letting her know that it was more than okay.

"Good then" she said returning her brother's smile as she started piling more food on her plate.

"You do realize that they're going to get you back for that". Hermione pointed out and the others nodded.

"Bring it on" Buffy said not bothered at all. After everything she'd faced those twins would seem like nothing. "This could be fun´ she thought They're not gonna know what hit them´.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

As the day progressed Buffy began to feel more and more comfortable. Harry really had great friends and she found that they were easy to talk to and they had a lot of fun.

Hermoine still gave her suspicious looks and Buffy could tell that she didn't trust her but that was okay. She knew that she would probably act the same if she was in the same situation and she knew that the brunette was only looking out for Harry. But out of all of them Ginny was the one she liked best. She had only known the girl for a day but she could tell that they could easily become friends. She looked a bit like Willow especially with the red hair and she was definitely smart but she wasn't as shy as Willow was.

Harry watched as his sister talked to Ginny. The day couldn't have gone better. After breakfast they had gone into the living room and talked for a while about all sorts of stuff but mostly about Hogwarts. Ron had gone up to his room and came back with a large assortment of magical games. Buffy had looked suspicious when Ron had showed her the chessboard and started laughing but when she saw that the pieces actually moved by themselves and how vicious they were she seemed to reconsider. They had played a couple of games but eventually the girls had enough and let Harry and Ron to finish. Hermoine had retired to her room and Buffy and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking about something nether boy could hear. The only thing they could hear was their laughter but they seemed to be having a really good time so Harry decided to leave them alone.

They were all wondering why the twins hadn't done anything by now but didn't have enough time to worry about it. When lunch was served at one they still hadn't showed up but everyone just figured they were busy in their joke shop.

The twins finally arrived for dinner but the whole time the avoided Buffy like the plague. They didn't talk to anyone just sat at the far side of the table whispering to each other.

"Um do they usually act like that?" Buffy asked after awhile. It had been funny at first but now it was starting to bother her. She didn't want to make enemies on her first day.

"Yeah, they're probably just embarrassed that they got told of by a girl". Answered Ron between mouthfuls of the chicken they were having.

Ginny nodded her head. "It doesn't happen that often".

"Okay then" Buffy said dropping the subject. But it still bothered her so she decided that the best thing was to talk to them after dinner and explain.

When dinner was finished about half an hour later everyone got up and started walking upstairs. Harry saw that Buffy was waiting behind and walked up to her.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked looking confused. "I thought we were all meeting upstairs".

"We are", Buffy confirmed, "I just had something I needed to do before coming up".

"Oh, what?" Asked Harry. He knew he was being annoying but it was his first day with his sister and he didn't want to leave her side.

"Are you always this nosey?" asked Buffy looking past him as if she was searching for someone.

"Are you always this sneaky?" Harry ignored her question.

"When I want to be". She answered crossing her arms across her chest looking down at him, well at least trying to.

"And I'm guessing this is one of those times". He replied mimicking her position.

"Good guess Sherlock", she answered as she skipped past him and threw open the door leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

When Buffy finally got past her snoopy brother the twins were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and walked up stairs thinking that she'd have to wait until tomorrow but at least Harry would be happy.

She claimed up the stars and just as she was about to enter her room she heard a bang coming from the room at the end of the corridor. She ran to the room and flung open he door to reveal the twins she had been looking for. They had a kettle between them, which was probably what made the explosion. Their normally red hair was looking a bit black and was standing up at every angle and soot was covering their faces. Buffy had to force herself not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" on of them said, pointing his finger accusingly at her.

"Do you usually come barging into other peoples rooms?" asked the other one.

"No" Buffy answered as she stepped into the room and closed the door. "I only came here cos I heard a big bang and was just checking to make sure you were okay".

"We are"

"So you can leave now!"

"Well excuse me for caring" Buffy bit back. "Rude much?" they were really starting to get on her last nerves.

"Only when people come barging into our room without permission"

"I can't believe I actually came here to apologize" Buffy almost screamed in frustration throwing her hands up in the air.

"You came here to apologize?" On of them asked but it was clear neither of them believed her.

"Not exactly" Buffy answered truthfully sitting down on the bed opposite the one they were sitting on. "I was gonna explain why I acted the way I did at breakfast so you wouldn't have to act all weird around me anymore. It's a little creepy!"

"Sorriiee" one of them exclaimed.

"We'll try not to creepy you out anymore" the other one said acting as if she was five years old and then rolled his eyes.

"Your comfort is of utmost importance to us", the first one agreed with his brother nodding his head.

"From now on, Twinky, we are your humble servants" the second one finished and together the bowed deeply for her.

"That's very funny" Buffy said sarcastically. "Look I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for screaming at you but you know what? I'm not so sorry anymore!"

Buffy had had enough of those two and was just about to open the door to make her very dramatic escape when a voice called her back.

"Twinky don't go". She turned around to see what they wanted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why not?" she asked and then added "And don't call me Twinky!"

"We were just playing with you". One of them answered completely ignoring the comment about the nickname they'd given her.

"You're the only one that actually seems fun in this house". The other one answered truthfully.

"We were only testing you to see if you'd back down".

"Everybody else in this house usually ignores us and nobody puts up a good fight anymore".

"I guess I can understand that". She said after a while a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "But if you get between me and my food again it's war!" Buffy told them before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

I was gonna wait until tomorrow to update this but I couldn't wait. I'm having a huge problem with the next chapter I'm gonna write, I'm a little ahead, and I could really use your help (that means you need to review guys!). I have no idea which house to put Buffy in. I'm thinking about ether Gryffindore or Slytherin cos I don't know enough about Rawenclaw or Hufflepuff. I know putting her in ether of those houses has been done like a million times but since this is my first fanfic a want to write about something I'm familiar with. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Leave a review about which house you want and please give me a reason why.

Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter. I read all your suggestions on the pairings and they were really helpful. They gave me lots of ideas but I think that the problem now is that I have to many. Don't you just hate it when that happens? But at least I got some idea of what I wanted. I'm not telling though, you'll just have to stick with me till the end. God I love being the author for once!


	12. Chapter 12

Um, before you read this I just wanted to warn you that it might have a lot of mistakes. I haven't been able to get a hold of my beta reader but I didn't want to have to wait any longer to update this. I'm really sorry about the long wait.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Two weeks had past since Buffy had first met everyone and things were going great. She spent a lot of time with her brother mostly talking about how their lives had been before they met and their parents. Harry had told her all about Hogwarts and his encounters with Voldemort but Buffy had yet to tell him about her being the slayer. She knew that she would have to tell him eventually but she just didn't know how. She felt guilty every time he opened up and told her some thing really personal but still she couldn't get herself anything personal about herself. Buffy didn't know how the would all react if the found out she already knew about magic and that she was the slayer. And she didn't want to even think about what they would say if they found out about Angel and her relationship with him. And to be honest she didn't think she would ever be ready to talk about him.

"It's so horrible", came Mrs. Wealeys voice breaking of Buffys musings.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny worried about her mother.

"There has been another dementor attack" Mrs. Weasley began to explain her voice shaky. "A lot of people died and when the ministry arrived the dark mark had been set over the place".

"Did you hear about Olivanders disappearance?" asked Tonks as she stepped into the room Lupin closely following behind her.

"Who's that?" Buffy spoke up from her seat next to Ginny looking to Harry for an explanation.

"He's a wand maker", answered Harry looking a bit sad to learn about his disappearance.

"Oh" Buffy said still looking confused "but who's gonna make my wand then? I was kinda looking forward to getting one".

"You'll still get one" Lupin replied. "We'll just have to go to another wand maker".

"It's a pity though", said Hermoine deciding to join the conversation. "He was the best".

"Since we're talking about Olivander when are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" asked George. After spending lot of time with the twins Buffy had started to learn who was who. It didn't always work but she was pretty sure George was the one talking.

"Yeah we wanna show Buffy our joke shop" added Fred.

"She's gonna love it".

"Yeah mum when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked. They had all been waiting excitedly to get there but they were starting to get tiered of waiting.

"School is starting soon and we still haven't gotten our things" Ginny added thinking it was best to help her brothers.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "We'll go on Saturday that way your father can join us". When she saw that Ron was about to protest she opened her mouth again. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Saturday is perfect" Ron grumbled as he got of his chair and left the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was Saturday morning and Harry was lying in his bed wide-awake. He could hardly wait to show Buffy around Diagon Alley. He knew she would love it and he wanted to be the one to show her everything. The past couple of weeks had been great. He felt as if he was really getting to know his sister and she him. But he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong, as if she was hiding something from him. He knew it was ridicules to think something like that but he couldn't help it. He would often catch her alone staring of into space with a sad look on her face but whenever he brought it up she just shrugged it of. He knew that now was not the right time to confront her about it, not when they had just started to get to know each other but he was not going to let it go. Just save it for another time.

"How long have you been up?" asked Ron looking around the room tiredly.

"Not that long" Harry answered but when he saw Ron's dubious look he corrected himself. "Okay maybe an hour or so".

"It'll be fun though. I can't wait to get out of this old house and actually have some fun". Ron said as he searched the room for any clean clothes.

"I know" Harry agreed. "I know Buffy will love it and I'm looking forward to showing it to her". He was already fully clothed so he was just waiting for Ron.

"Let's go downstairs then. I smell breakfast". He said as he practically ran out of the room following his nose. Harry shook his head but followed his friend anyway.

When he entered the kitchen everybody was already there and were only waiting for him. Taking a seat next to Ron he quickly stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth and drank some pumpkin juice. When he was done he slammed down his glass and stood up so fast his chair fell.

"If you don't slow down I think your gonna give us all a heart attack". Said Buffy barely containing her laughter.

"Sorry" Harry apologized looking sheepish. "I'm just a little excited".

"No problem little bro" Buffy answered stepping forward ruffling his hair.

Harry rolled his eyes. "How many times do we have to go over this? You are not older then me! A couple of minutes does not count!" he said trying to sound stern. They had fought about this ever since she got here. It didn't matter how many times he tried to explain it. She just didn't want to understand the concept of twins. No one is older!

"De Nial isn't just a river in Egypt", she quipped shaking her head trying to cover her smile. She loved teasing him.

"Are we leaving or not?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. He had learned that there was no winning when she was like this.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

When they finally arrived, Buffy was surprised to be escorted into a shabby looking bar. "Um guys," She said looking around uncomfortable, the place reminded of Willy's in Sunnydale. "What is this place and why are we here?"

"This is how you get into Diagon Alley, dear" answered Mrs. Weasley walking up to the barman and greeted him before going into a back room waving to them shoving them that they were supposed to follow.

When they got into the room Mr. Weasley had already opened the gate to Diagon Alley. Buffy just stood there mesmerized by the sight. Never in the three years she had been the slayer had she seen something like this.

"Are you coming or what?" asked Harry when she still hadn't moved and everyone else had already started walking.

"Yeah it's just this place is amazing" she answered truthfully eyes wide as she looked around.

"I knew you'd like it". He said as he took her hand pulling her out of the room to join everyone else.

"So where are we going first?" Ginny asked when she saw Harry and Buffy finally coming their way. "I wasn't sure you were coming". She whispered to Buffy.

"Are you kidding? I never pas up an opportunity to shop and if I did Cordy would have my head". Buffy told Ginny.

"Are you kids going to be fine?" asked Mr. Weasley and when he saw them all nodd he and Mrs. Weasley went of on their own having some things they needed to take care of.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny repeated her question.

"I've never been here before so it's all up to you" Buffy said holding up her hands indicating that they were the ones that had to decide.

"How about we go to Gringotta first?" Asked Hermoine. Over the two weeks that Buffy had been there Hermoine was beginning to trust her but was not completely comfortable in her presence. "That way we actually have money to buy the things we are looking at!"

"Told ya she was brainy" Whispered Ron in Buffy's ear making her giggle.

"I heard that!" Hermoine yelled shooting him a glare but continued walking anyway but was looking quite pleased with her self.

When they first entered the bank Buffy had to fight her slayer instincts that told her to attack the small demonds that were working there. Hermoine saw her looking at them strangely and quickly explained that they were goblins and worked there. It made it a little easier but she still couldn't really get the fact that goblins worked in a bank for humans. It was just too weird.

Harry gave on of the goblins behind the counter his key and they were quickly escorted to two carriages that would take them down into the vaults. Buffy thought it was a fun ride sort of like an amusement park but looking around her the others clearly didn't feel the same.

Harry's vault was huge and there was money everywhere. "You're freaking rich!" Buffy exclaimed when she first stepped into the room.

Harry couldn't help but smile at her and say "It's not only mine it's yours to".

She looked at him incredulously "You don't have to do that Harry" she started to protest, "They left this for you not me".

"That's insane. You're my sister all of this is as much yours as it is mine". Harry said trying to make Buffy understand. She was his sister. It just didn't feel right for him to have all this money and she be left with nothing and he was pretty sure both his parents would have wanted them to share.

"Your sister?" the goblin asked looking up at Harry annoyed "Well why didn't you say that to begin with? You humans are always so slow". Shaking his head he walked up to Buffy.

"Do you have your key?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Um no" Buffy had no idea what was going on. "I think that would have been a little impossible since I didn't even know this place existed an hour ago. And you think humans are slow!" she knew she probably shouldn't have said it but she couldn't help it. Sometimes her mouth just had a life of it's own.

The goblin gave her an evil glare before turning back to her brother. "This is a wizarding bank it is not meant to be used by muggels!".

"So just because I said you were the slow one you're calling me a thief? That's just unfair!" she shouted at the goblin as she marched up to him poking him so hard on his chest he almost fell over.

"That is assault!" he claimed as he regained his balance. "Not only are you slow but you are also a liar. I have never called you a thief".

"You so did!" Buffy said not backing down. "You said I couldn't use this bank cos I would mug it or something" she crossed her arms and smiled in victory when he didn't answer but her smile quickly vanished when he started laughing and looking around she saw the others trying to hold back their own laughs.

"Buffy" Harry said trying to hold back his smile. "He didn't say you were going to mug the place he said you were a muggle" he was met by a blank expression from Buffy and continued. "You know how we told you about muggles, the nonwizarding people".

"Oh" Buffy said as she started to blush feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet. "I tend to forget about your confusing wizard language".

"That's okay. I'm pretty sure you'll never make this mistake again". As soon as he turned away from his sister he couldn't hold it in any longer and he too burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah just laugh at the newbee" she grumbled. It wasn't that she was mad it was just that that was another thing that reminded her about how little she actually knew about their world.

When they were all done laughing and had started to calm down she turned to the goblin again. "Was there a point to all of this?"

"If you don't have your key then no there wasn't" he smirked.

"But since you're asking for her key that most mean she has a vault". Hermoine said speaking up.

"And there most be some other way to get to her vault without her key" Ron added. "I mean there has got to be a lot of wizards that have forgotten their keys or lost them so there has to be another way".

They were all looking expectantly at the goblin and after a few seconds he answered reluctantly. "You were correct Mr. Potter this is as much her vault as it is yours but the only way she is going to get to it is if she can prove who she really is".

"That won't be a problem" Buffy was staring at he goblin. "Just tell me how".

Sighing loudly clearly disappointed the goblin answered, "We will need some identification".

"I don't have anything with me", Buffy said looking for help from her brother.

"But we will come back when we have it" Harry finished and picked up enough gold so that it would cover both himself and Buffy and then walked out of the vault. The rest of the gang followed behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH 

I'm so sorry for taking this long, it was not intentional I promise. wasn't working on my computer but I finally talked my dad into fixing it. But the bonus of a long wait is that I managed to get a lot of chapters written. I already have until chapter 17 written so I'm quite proud.

Thanks for all your help on the sorting thing. It's greatly appreciated. Oh and if your wondering this chapter and the next one were meant to be just one chapter but it got to long so I decided to make it two instead. Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

After leaving the vault they had gone into practically every store that Diagon Alley had to offer. They had visited Fred and George's shop first were Buffy got her own private tour. She was amazed by it all and told tem so repeatedly she even gave some tips about knew stuff they could make, her past as a troublemaker coming in handy. The Twins listen to everything she had to say and where quite impressed. They had known that she was a bit of a troublemaker at school but not to this extent, which only made them like her even more. Before leaving the shop they gave her loads of things from their store and when she started to protest they only told her that they needed to know that someone at Hogwarts was going to take their place. They felt it was their duty not to let Hogwarts be prank free. After their little speech Buffy had no choice but to agree.

After that they had gone into Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. As soon as they set foot in the shop they were greeted by a kind looking woman dressed in all violet. After telling her that they were just looking around she disappeared in the back of the store. Taking one look around Buffy knew that there was nothing here that she would even have considered wearing but knowing it was a school rule she began searching for something anyway. Finally giving up and asking Ginny for help they managed too find a couple of robes that seemed okay. Buffy made a mental note to talk to Dumbee as soon as they got back. This robe thing was just not going to work for her.

Then, as Hermoine exclaimed happily, it was time for all of them to buy their schoolbooks. They all just shock their heads at Hermoines cheerfulness, it seemed as if Buffy wasn't the only one with an intense hate relationship towards books. In the two weeks Buffy had spent with Hermoine this was the first time she'd seen the girl look so ecstatic.

As they entered the bookstore Buffy felt oddly at home. Looking over the room stacked full with so many bookcases that it almost felt like she was in a maze she almost expected Giles to walk out of one of the aisles, his nose buried in a book telling her about the next evil that was planning to take over the hellmouth. But when he never came Buffy felt a pang of homesickness hit her and she found herself wondering, not for the first time, how the scoobies were doing without her.

Shaking herself out of her troubled thoughts she found herself standing in the middle of the room surrounded by what felt like millions of students but none of them were Harry or his friends.

Realizing that they were probably just in a different aisle searching for their books Buffy decided to do her own exploring. She'd never been much into reading books, finding that most of them worked better then actual sleeping pills, but she knew of at least one person that would greatly appreciate it.

As she looked through the different aisles searching for something that could be of interest she finally found what she was looking for. It was a small bookcase in a dark corner of the room that just screamed to be of the not so good kind.

Sifting through the titles she stumble upon a few that seemed familiar thinking that it was probably just some books that Giles had wanted her to read when he first became her watcher, before he gave up all hope of her ever picking up a book voluntarily.

Her eyes widened as they landed on a book that was clearly labeled Slayer´. It wasn't the fact that they had a book about slayers that shocked her, Giles had told her that the wizarding community knew about them, no the thing that shocked her and angered her quite a bit was where she had found it.

Buffy had always carried a small hope that if people knew what she was doing, saving their lives on a daily bases, they would appreciate her and somehow give her the credit she deserved. It wasn't like she wanted to be treated differently it would just be nice to get a thanks once in a while or maybe a parade but she was willing to compromise.

But these wizards they knew what she did, knew what she gave up every time she risked her own life to save theirs and their way of repaying her was to stick her book on a shelf in a dark corner among all the demon books, like what she did didn't matter at all? If she had any doubt about her decision not to tell Harry those were squashed right now.

Yanking the book from its place in the bookcase she stormed back into the center of the store fuming. Pushing past everyone that got in her way she arrived in the middle of the room where a display showing of the newest and most popular books by authors with ridicules names. Pausing for a second the slayer looked up in disgust at the copy highest on the pyramid. She took the best seller from its place and turned it over in her hands earning a glare from the shopkeeper, which she returned with equal fervor. She than put the book lowest on the pyramid a place which she thought suited it much better and replaced it with the book in her hands.

Feeling a little better the blond waited until she saw some wizards walking up to the display and examine the slayer book asking the man behind the counter where they could get a copy. Feeling satisfied with her work she left the shop with a huge smile but not before smirking at the owner.

She waited for he brother and his friends outside hoping that he would have gotten her books for her. Ten minutes later they stepped out of the shop and Buffy was happy to see that Harry was carrying an extra book bag for her. After having to endure a couple of minutes of her brother yelling at her for disappearing it was finally time to get her wand. She had been looking forward to that the most even if she had to go to some new place.

"What kind of wand do you think you're going to get?" asked Ron as they were walking to the shop. It wasn't that far but since they had never been there before it was taking a while to find it.

"I don't know". Answered Buffy truthfully. "Is there a way to know those kinds of things?"

"Of course there isn't" Answered Hermoine as if it was the easiest answer in the world. It bothered Buffy a little that she would just assume that she would know those things. "The wand chooses the wizard not the other way around".

"Okay then" Buffy said and began talking with Ginny instead.

It only took a few minutes before they found the shop but when they found it they just couldn't bring themselves to go inside.

"What the hell is that?" Ginny asked staring at the shop in horror her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah it looks like some weird fashion magazine threw up on it" Buffy agreed.

"Maybe we're in the wrong place?" Hermonie suggested almost pleading for somebody to tell her they were at the wrong place.

"Nope, see that blinking sign over there?" Ron asked pointing to a big sign right over the door. "Where it says Strauds? That's the name of the store right?"

Looking up at the sign Ron pointed to Harry saw that he was indeed right. This was the shop they looking for but there was no way he was going to let his sister buy her first wand at a place like this. The place was decorated from he bottom up in neon signs blinking like crazy in all colors imaginable. From inside some wizarding pop band could be heard. It looked nothing like Olivander's had and everything like some muggle club.

"There has to be another shop", he said looking around desperately.

"I don't think so. Didn't Mr. Weasley say that this is store we were supposed to go into" seeing them all nod she added "well then let's go inside I'm sure it can't be as bad in there".

"I wouldn't count on it" said Harry but opened the door anyway letting the others follow behind.

"Well at least it's not as bad" Ginny said looking around. "It's worse!"

"Sorry" Buffy apologized holding up her hands. As her eyes swept over the room she had to fight the urge to gag. Instead of a lamp in the middle of the ceiling was a lamp with spotlights that ever so often made the room light up in different colors. There was music playing that sounded a bit like Brittany Spears, the walls ceiling and floor were painted white and all the chairs were in a unusual bright pink that made you want to cover your eyes to keep from getting blinded.

"How can I help you?" asked a young man dressed in some weird kind of rob that was completely green.

The group stood in shock just starring at him not knowing what to say but fortunately Buffy caught her self. "I'm looking for a wand". Harry elbowed her clearly wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible but she ignored him.

"Then you have come to the right place". He answered smiling brightly.

"Not bloody likely" snorted Ron but got slapped hard on the head by Hermione.

The shopkeeper acted as if he hadn't heard anything and swiftly led Buffy to the counter. He walked behind it but came back quickly with a yellow tape measurer that jumped out of his hand and onto Buffy's measuring her hand and arm.

"That should do", said the shopkeeper waving his hand as the tape measurer jumped back on to it. "May I ask your name?"

"Oh sorry forgot about that part. I'm Buffy Sum…" she started saying her old last name but a quick look at Harry changed her mind. "Potter, I'm Buffy Potter"

The young man stopped whatever it was that he was doing and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"She said her name was Buffy Potter," answered Harry stepping forward protectively. He knew people would have a hard time believing it but he didn't care. Buffy had for the first time introduced herself as a Potter and he was incredibly happy. He didn't know if she knew how much that meant to him but looking at her he thought she might.

"And who might you be?" asked the shopkeeper a little annoyed.

"I'm her brother", said Harry proudly. "Harry Potter".

He saw the man trying to look at his scar but ignored it. It finally seemed as if he had chosen to believe him. "Alright then, I'm just going to go into the back to get some wands for you to try" He said looking at Buffy.

He came back a minute later carrying a few wand boxes. "Try this one oak and dragon heartstring. Ten inches"

Buffy took the wand. She had no idea what to do with it. She looked at her friends behind her and saw Ginny and Ron waving their wrists in the air miming what she was supposed to do. Giving them a grateful smile before she turned back and waved the wand around a little. The strange lamp thing came crashing down in the middle of the floor broken beyond repair.

Smirking Buffy faced the shopkeeper. "I think I like this wand".

"No that is definitely not the wand for you" he said as he tore the wand from her grip and placed it back in its box.

"How about this one" he said as he held up another one, "maple and unicorn hair Eight inches".

She waved this one around a bit to but nothing was happening. "No that's not the one", he said as he took out yet another wand.

"Ebony and phoenix feather. Come on now give it a wave" he urged her. She waved this one around a little too before a big BOOM sound could be heard coming from his office. "That can't be it ether".

After a half hour and they still hadn't managed to find her a wand. She watched the others sitting on the chairs looking extremely bored. Buffy told them that she would understand it if they left but they all refused. After an hour more and the shopkeeper still hadn't been able to find her a wand she made them the same offer. As soon as she suggested it Ron ran out of the door quickly followed by everyone except Harry. When another thirty minutes past by Buffy almost ordered her brother out the door but he still refused. It took a while but in the end she had managed to convince him leaving her alone with just the wand maker.

As Buffy waited for Mike, the storeowners name, to come back she heard a bell ringing signaling that someone entered the store. All the time she had been there nobody had gone in or out of the store besides her and her brother's friends so she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Look Harry I told you I could handle this by myself" she said exasperated before turning around to face a boy about her age or maybe older smirking at her. He was very pale with light blond her and bore a strange resemblance to Spike except he didn't look dead, then again Angel hadn't looked dead when she first meet him ether.

"Last time a checked my name was definitely not Harry!" he spite out the name with so much venom that it made Buffy wonder what her brother could have done to him to make him hate Harry so much.

"Sorry thought you were somebody else" she apologized but he just ignored her and walked past her to get to the counter leaving her stunned behind him.

The boy cleared his throat making the owners appear instantly. "I need this wand repaired". He told him in a cold voice obviously thinking that the owner would drop everything else and do whatever he told him. And to Buffy's surprise he did.

"Excuse me", she said walking up to the counter. "You were helping me find my wand". She hated it when people just walked into a store and expect everyone to get on their knees and do whatever they wanted and she hated it even more when they expected her to do the same.

"He was" the boy agreed "and now he's helping me".

"No he's not. He'll help you when we are finished" Buffy corrected turning back to the man indicating for him to turn and go back to his office to get the rest of the wands she was trying out.

The boy looked at her incredulously. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he asked with so much superiority in his voice Buffy had to force herself not to hit him.

"No I don't and to be completely honest I don't care," she answered giving him a sweet smile, which she knew would aggravate him.

He looked about ready to explode but then he managed to compose himself. "Then I'll make it easy for you. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" she shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look shoving him that she still had no clue who he was. "You cannot be serious. Malfoy, as in the Malfoys, on of the most pureblooded and rich family's in all of the wizarding world".

"Never heard of you". Buffy answered honestly.

"Then you cannot have been in the wizarding world for long".

"A little cocky aren't we?" Buffy asked lifting one perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked him up and down. "Personally I can't see what's so great about you."

That seemed to aggravate him more then anything. To say that Buffy was surprised when he backed down would have been an understatement. "I give up", he told her as he ran his hand threw his blonde hair. "You go first, I'll just go someplace else".

She was a little disappointed. This could have been the best fight she'd had in weeks and he just gave up. She guessed he probably thought it was the nice thing to do, little did he know, so she decided to help him. "Not that I don't love that idea but there is no place else"

"Then I'll wait over there", he said pointing to one of the horrible pink chairs. As he left she heard him muttering something about stupid girls and about how he was a bloody Malfoy. Rolling her eyes Buffy turned back to Mike seeing that he had brought her some new wands to try out.

She tried every single of them, but besides making stuff blow up nothing happened. She was beginning to question whether she really was a witch or not. Hearing the blond behind her yawn only served to make things worse.

"There has to be something we haven't tried. Don't you have anything a little more special or some thing", she asked knowing how full of her self she sounded but beyond the point of caring.

"Well there are some wands", he answered hesitantly, "but they are extremely powerful and not to be taken lightly".

"Then go and get them", Buffy ordered. She was getting really tiered of this and just wanted to get out of the icky´ shop and back to her friends.

It took a long couple of minutes for him to decide what he was going to do but one look at Buffy made him scamper of and get them as fast as he could. She heard the blond boy behind her snort. Turning around she directed her angry glare at him this time. "What?"

"Looks like the rolls have switched" he answered looking her up and down. "It seemed you're not as nice as you pretend to be".

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing her arms.

"If you haven't figured it out yourself I'm not going to be the one to tell you" he said and then tore his gaze away from her and turned back to the window he'd been looking threw earlier.

Before Buffy had the chance to respond Mike came running back into the room carrying three boxes. She tried the first one without any success but as soon as she took the second one from Mike she felt a strange feeling inside her. It felt like it belonged to her as if she had always had it and she felt a warm feeling inside her body. She waved it around and this time small stars came shooting out of it. She looked back up at Mike and saw how relieved he looked and knew that this wand had to be hers.

"What is it?" she asked him. At first he always told her what the wand was made out of but stopped after the tenth one. She didn't object as it made things go much faster but if she was going to buy the wand she wanted to know what she was buying.

She saw him taking a deep breath and look a bit nervous before telling her. "It's made out of willow nine inches" he paused "with the blood of a slayer mixed with the blood of a vampire. I believe it was the scourge of Europe, Angelus".

As he said it Buffy felt her heart drop and she became very pale. She couldn't believe how she thought that Angelus would stop being in her life just because he was in hell. She should have known he would have found a way. And the slayer part of her life would always follow her as well. It was wrong of her to believe that being in England would change that.

After paying for her wand with shaky hands she left the shop as soon as possible, not even looking back to give the annoying boy an evil glare. When she met up with the others at the place they had chosen she decided not to tell them about the wand, thinking that it could ruin her whole secret identity thing. When asked what was wrong she just told them she was tiered and everyone chose to believe her, for now. Not long after she had gotten back Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came and it was time to leave and Buffy couldn't have been happier to see them.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I spent a lot of time trying to come up with a weird wand core for Buffy but I just couldn't. I know what I ended up going with has been done like a million times but I also think that it has been done so many times for a reason. I just think that it's the perfect wand for her and since I couldn't come up with anything better I wanted her to have it. I hope I made up for the unoriginal wand by the weird wand shop. I was a bit hesitant when I first thought of it but now I kinda like it.

This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you're happy. It wasn't supposed to be this long but then Allen Pitt's review got me thinking. It was supposed to be a combination between the bookstore and Spike making an appearance but I just couldn't fit him in. I really wanted to though so you'll probably see him sometime in the future.

Oh and to JessAngelus, I'm still uncertain about the pairing so you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry about making you cry but if it helps I cried while I was writing it. I really am a huge bangel fan but I just don't know if this story is gonna be one but if it's not I don't think Angel would be making an appearance. That would just be too painful.

Hope you liked it; it's probably one of my favorites. Thanks for all of your reviews and please keep them coming.

That was a really long authors note huh? Sorry about that. When I start rambling it's just so hard to stop, see I'm still doing it.


	14. Chapter 14

The days went by quickly after the Diagon Alley trip, a little to quickly in Buffy's taste but unfortunately the power to freeze time was not included in the slayer package. She guessed a lot of people would be happy about that but she was not one of them. She didn't feel like she was ready yet. Buffy didn't feel like she was ready to start school again and face all of her new classmates plus there was always her curse. She had been expelled from almost every school she had attended and she did not look forward to it happening again. Buffy didn't want to embarrass her brother in front of the whole school and she did not want to disappoint everybody who believed in her but she was certain she would.

Buffy had never been good at school and was always seen as a troublemaker even in her cheerleader days. She was never one for studying, which wasn't only based at the fact that she spent most of her studying time at a cemetery, but she knew she wouldn't have a choice now. Buffy was starting as a sixth year, which meant that she had six years to catch up on. Dumbledore had promised her that he would help create a special schedule and she would have a tutor in almost every subject but that did nothing to quell Buffy's worry.

She picked up her luggage, pretending that it was heavy so as not to cause suspicion, and walked over to where the others had gathered.

"So how does this thing work again?" she asked pointing at the barrier. They had already told her countless times but Buffy still thought it best to ask.

"Don't worry dear" said Mrs. Weasley giving her a kind smile, "it's not as bad as it looks. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier, and don't stop. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous".

"I'll show you how it's done" offer Ron kindly. She watched as he ran straight at the barrier not even flinching before he was going to make contact. Buffy started to cringe but stopped when she saw that he had indeed disappeared.

"Wow" was all she managed to choke out as she watched the others doing the exact same thing leaving only her and her brother behind.

"You okay?" he asked. He thought back to his first time and remembered how nervous he had been and Buffy was looking a bit strange.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered her eyes still locked on the barrier.

"You want to go first, just to make sure nothing goes wrong?" she didn't answer him right away but Harry knew she had heard him.

Taking a deep breath Buffy turned to look at her brother. "If it'll make you feel better".

"It will" he agreed and waited for her to get ready. It didn't take long before she seemed to have made up her mind. She had a determined expression on her face as she bent down to get her bags and then without warning started running at the barrier. At seeing her go threw the barrier successfully he grabbed his own bag and quickly followed suite.

Buffy was already standing with the rest of the Weasleys when Harry got threw and they had already started to say their goodbyes. Harry had always felt left out at this point. Ron had all of his family here to say goodbye to him and he had no one. But that wasn't true any more, Harry thought and a big smile started to break out on his face, he had a sister. Sure she wasn't here to say goodbye to him she was here for something even better, to go with him.

Seeing how uncomfortable she looked he walked up to her. She was standing a couple of feet away from the Weasleys obviously not feeling that she belonged.

"Hey"

Buffy looked up and fund her brother standing in front of her and smiled thankfully at him. She hadn't really known what to do. All the Weasleys were involved in all their emotional goodbyes and she had felt a little left out. "Hi"

"Feeling left out?"

"What? No I'm fine, it just I'm…" She didn't want her brother to think that she was some crazy needy person who always needed to be the center of attention but she knew she wasn't that convincing.

"It's okay" he said trying to sooth her, "this is my sixth time going threw this believe me when I say that I know how you're feeling".

"I'm sorry I completely forgot about that" she couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Here she was standing and moping just because she didn't have any one to send her off when Harry hadn't had someone his whole life. Whenever she'd left for a long amount of time her mother, and when she was younger her father, had always been there to say goodbye to her. Her brother hadn't had anyone. He'd been stuck with those horrible Dursley's his whole life.

"I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I said it so you would know that you're not alone. You have me and I'm your family so do you really need anyone else?" He was staring deep into her eyes making sure that she was understood what he was telling her. He didn't care that they had only known each other for three weeks, he considered her family and he hoped she did the same.

She looked at him for a while before jumping into his arms and hugging him so hard he had trouble breathing. Then she let go of him and looked into his eyes with her own teary ones.

"I guess I don't", she said quietly and then reached up to ruffle his hair, "as long as I have my Harrbear I'm fine".

Harry's eyes bulged. She already had a lot of nicknames for him and they all varied from what mood she was in at the moment but this was by far the worst.

"Take that back right now!"

"Nope" she said shaking her head her eyes starting to light up with mischief, "You're my Harrbear, all big and fuzzy and pink".

"That's not funny Buffy" Harry said trying to save whatever manly reputation he had left. If this got out at school he would never hear the end of it.

"Fine I'll stop" she pouted, "Harrbear" she said and then ran as fast as she could over to Fred and George for cover.

"I'll get you back for that later", Harry shouted from his spot on the train station. For a moment he thought that she hadn't heard him but then her head was visible on the left side of Fred and she stuck her tongue out at him before ducking behind them again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Almost an hour had past since they had gotten on the train and now they were all seated in their compartment. They had gotten to the station a bit early so they had managed to get a compartment just for them and some of her brother other friends, a short blond haired girl and a tall dark haired boy.

The girl seemed a bit strange. She was wearing cloths Buffy hadn't believed anyone would have been crazy enough to put on and some funny looking jewelry. She had a dream like quality to her and she seemed like she was miles away but she always seemed to be listening to what was said, she just choice not to participate. The boy however seemed normal enough, a bit shy but since when was that out of the ordinary?

The candy cart had been by earlier and just to keep up with tradition Harry bought everything. They had all enjoyed teaching Buffy about all the different sort of candy and his sister had been an eager student until she accidentally ate a Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and ate something so disgusting she couldn't even identify the flavor. Since the incident Buffy hadn't picked up a single piece of candy. It didn't matter how hard Harry tried to convince her that the chocolate frogs really were chocolate she just didn't believe him. It might have something to do with the fact that when he tried to show it to her the frog jumped out of the window but that still didn't mean it was any les chocolatygoodnes.

Harry was talking with his friends when he noticed that Buffy had been quiet for a while. Her seat was the one closest to the window and she was staring out of it with a look of pain on her usually cheerful face. He had only seen her like this a few times but it always made him wonder what she wasn't telling him, he was sure that there was something. It had gotten worse after they had gotten back from Diagon Alley. She seemed to be more with drawn then usual and every time she would even look at her wand she'd shudder. He had tried asking her about it but she always gave some lame excuse or changed the subject. He didn't want to push her, they hadn't known each other that long but he still knew that that would not end well. They were a lot alike in some ways.

The door opening and closing brought Harry out of his thoughts. Trying to keep himself from rolling his eyes he watched Malfoy entered the room together with his two minions Crab and Goyle. He was looking at Harry with so much superiority and disgusted that it made him wonder if he had done anything to the Slytherin recently. Drawing a blank Harry would just have to wait until he told him.

"Potty, Weasel and Granger I'm surprised they still let you people into the school" he sneered and Harry cursed himself. He should have warned Buffy about Draco making an appearance after all the slytherin always did.

Tearing his eyes away from Potter and his pathetic group of followers his eyes swept over the room and was shocked when they landed on the girl from the wand shop sitting at the window seat.

"You!" He shouted and pointed his finger at, Harry was surprised to see, Buffy.

"Yes me" Buffy agreed smirking at him as Draco glowered. The guy really got on her last nerves but she'd be damn before letting him know that. "Do you practice that pose in the mirror?"

"You, what the bloody Hell are you doing here?"

"We're on the Hogwarts express I think you can figure it out", she said causing the others to snigger.

"You, but you're, you're a muggle…" Draco had a hard time getting anything out. He was always well prepared when he met Potter and his stupid friends but now he had nothing. This was not how he had planned things to happen and for the first time in his life Draco was speechless.

"I think it's pretty obvious she's not" Harry spoke up, "I suggest you leave now and save your self further embarrassment".

Draco looked stunned for a moment but then gathered himself "This isn't over" he said and walked out the door closely followed by Crab and Goyle.

"Famous last words" Buffy said shaking her head. She knew Draco had heard her and she was pleased with her self. She didn't like it if other people got the last word even if it was something as clichéd as what he just said.

"When did you meet Draco?" asked Ginny. They had all been wondering but nobody had voiced the question yet.

"In the wand shop" she answered simply not wanting to go over every detail. If she did it might mean that she would slip up and she was not ready to deal with the consequences of that yet.

"Care to elaborate?" Hermonie asked arching her eyebrows in a challenging manner.

Buffy knew the girl didn't trust her but this wasn't this exaggerating it bit? Did Hermonie really need to know everything that happened when she wasn't there? Buffy just shock her head and gave the brunette a patient smile. She was not about to get into a fight with one of her brothers best friends. Letting out a soft sigh she told a short version of the story and that seemed to satisfy the girl at least for the moment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When the train stopped a few hours later they had all changed into their robes, although Buffy had been complaining the whole time. As the stepped out of the train,

his sister had refused to change into her clothes until the last minute making them late, Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon over here!"

"That's you, Buff", he said with a slight smile as he pushed her in Hagrid's direction.

"You've got to be kidding" she was shaking her head looking at him pleadingly.

"Nope it's all part of the Hogwarts package. First time you always go in the boat, makes it look more impressive".

"But they're so small and, and they're only eleven" Buffy stammered trying to get herself out of the embarrassing situation but by the look on her brother's face she could see that he was not going to let her.

"Aww don't worry, Buff, by the look of things you'll fit right in", he said referring to her short height.

"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I'll refrain from hitting you" she warned him before hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried. She was definitely stronger then she looked and Harry made a mental note to always remember to run away or duck before she had time to hit him in the future.

"Don't give me that look, you know you deserve it!" she grumbled and then started to walk as slowly as she could towards the giant, looking as happy as a man walking to the gallows.

Harry watched her for a moment before he remembered that he had completely forgotten to wish her luck. It wasn't that he had any doubt about her being a Gryffindore but he still had wanted to talk to her before the sorting.

"Buffy wait" he yelled after her and was pleased when he saw her turn around. She had been walking so slowly that she hadn't gotten very far at all.

He walked over to her as fast as he could. "I just wanted to wish you luck" he explained when he saw her confused look.

"Oh um thanks I guess", she started to tell him but then stopped a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh crap" she sighed leaning her head back and looking up at the sky then brought her face back down shaking her head. "You do realize wishing someone good luck always jinxes it. I mean now I could end up in Slytherin!"

"Didn't know you were so superstitious", Harry said shaking his head faking a disappointed look at the same time as he was trying to told back his laughter.

"You laugh now but when I end up in Slytherin it'll all be on your shoulders, buddy"

When he looked at her closely he could see that this was really bothering her.

Whenever they talked about it she always seemed so nonchalant like she didn't care where she ended up but now he could see that she really did care.

"I'm almost certain you're not going to be in Slytherin" he told her trying to calm her down, "But even if you did end up there it wouldn't matter, your still my sister".

She gave him a small smile "You're so full of crap" she told him but gave him a hug anyway. "But since you're my brother I'll let you get away with it".

Harry gave her a smile in return and then watched as she walked away for the second time but was happy to see that she didn't look as frighten this time and was a walking much faster.

"You coming or what?" asked Ron loudly from his seat inside one of the carriages. Apparently they had managed to get an empty one all to themselves during his talk with Buffy.

"Be right there", he answered as he began walking.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

So I wrote an author's note for this chapter a couple of days ago. I started with thanking everyone for their wonderful reviews and then I continued with a long rant about one of the not so nice reviews, actually the only review that had something bad to say about this story. But now that I've managed to calm down I realize that everyone has a right to his or her own opinion and in my first chapter I did ask for your honest opinion so I really have no right to be mad. I might not have liked what you wrote but I can see where you're coming from. I've actually been worrying about that myself for a while so I guess that your review help me realize that I need to do something about it. I don't have enough time to go through my earlier chapters but I do have some chapters finished that I will be going through. When I started this story I didn't really have a plot line I just made it up as I wrote it but now I realize that I need to know where I'm going with this story. I don't have time to do that in the next couple weeks, since I still have school and the whole Christmas thing, but I will be focusing as much as possible on this story after that.

This story will have pairings but it's gonna take some time cos I'm still a little confused about it. And don't worry, Harry will find out about Buffy being the slayer but that too is gonna take some time. It will happen eventually I'm just not sure when or how yet.

Thanks for all of your reviews I can't believe there's over a hundred of them now. It means a lot that you take time to review this little story of mine. You guys rock!


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy followed the first years a bit more confidently this time. Harry's little pep talk had helped ease some of her nerves but those that were left were still going strong. By the way her brother and his friends had talked about Slytherin she knew that if that were where she ended up it would definitely cause problems, problems that she was not ready to deal with.

She was so caught up in her mind that she hadn't even noticed that the giant the others had been telling her about had walked up to her. When she felt someone put a rather large hand on her shoulder she couldn't help but spin around in a battle stance ready for whatever was to come.

"Sorry abou' that, didn' mean to scare yeh"

"Oh no, that's okay" she told him having to crane her neck to be able to look up at his face as she quickly dropped her battle stance, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"So you Harry's sister, eh?" he asked in a friendly voice as they started walking together to the boats.

"How'd you know?"

Hagrid raised his eyebrows and motion to the group of first years that were surrounding them.

"Oh" Buffy said smacking her head with her hand, she couldn't believe how stupid she was being. "I guess the blond in me wanted to come out and play".

Hagird stopped so abruptly that if it weren't for his hand on ether side of Buffy's arms she would have tripped. He was looking at her intently and the grasp on her arms tightened.

"We should see Dumbledore abou' getting' er out" he said seriously a worried look on his face.

"What?" Buffy asked starting to get really confused by his strange behavior. Harry and the others had often talked about the friendly giant and Buffy thought she had a good idea about whom he was but this was not it. "What are you talking about?"

"If someone's controlin' yeh we need to see Dumbledore, he'll help yeh".

Giving him a bewildered look she started to shake her head. "No one controlling me!" she said in a rather loud voice as she slipped out of his grip.

"But yeh said…" Hagrid stated, he was now looking as confused as Buffy was. "Tha blond…"

"Ohh" Buffy said eyes lighting up with recognition when she finally figured out what Hagrid was rambling on about. Then it hit her what it actually was and she burst out laughing.

She knew that people who grew up in the wizarding world often had a hard time understanding her, having a had a lot of failed jokes, but she didn't know some would take what she said this seriously. She thought that maybe it was best to watch what she said from now on but knew that it wouldn't take long for something like this to happen again. It was just her way of speaking and if she had to change it… well it wouldn't be her anymore. The wizarding world would just have to learn Buffyspeak there was just no other option!

"What ar' yeh doin'? Is tha blond controlin' yeh again?" he asked looking at her with a mix of shock and worry which only made Buffy laugh harder.

Seeing the first years starting to approach them Buffy started to calm down. "I didn't mean that someone was controlling me" she started to explain, "I just meant that, well I'm blond and blonds aren't really known for being overly smart" she stooped checking to see if Hagrid was getting any of this, "So the blond in me took over".

Hagrid nodded his head that he understood and then began showing the first years to the boats again. Buffy wasn't completely sure that he understood what she meant but at least he didn't think she was possest any more.

Hagrid began showing all the first years to the boats so Buffy was left standing there waiting for him. She saw him motion for her to get into a boat were only three kids stood waiting and did so quickly. The four of them jumped into the boats and when they were all seated they started moving by themselves.

Staring out at the water it didn't take long before a huge beautiful castle came into view. She held back her gasp but a chorus of wows could be heard and even she had to admit that it was pretty wow worthy.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. They were all exited to get there and a lot of them seemed a bit nervous about the sorting but she really couldn't blame them. In her opinion the sorting was stupid, almost all of the kids there already knew which house they wanted to be in so why not just let them chose? She didn't understand why they had to make kids so nervous and then sad because they didn't get into the house they wanted to. It was just such a typical teacher thing to do!

Although she didn't understand it, Buffy didn't mind the silence at all but welcomed it. It gave her time to think and she felt herself calm down a bit.

To soon, in Buffy's opinion, the boats arrived to shore and they had to get of. Although she would never admit it she had enjoyed the boat ride and was glad her brother had made her do it. There really wasn't any other way to see Hogwarts foe the first time.

The way up to the castle was dark and wet. A few of them tripped but Hagrid or some one else was always there to help them up.

When they entered the castle Buffy gave a short sigh. It had been freezing outside and all she had was her stupid school robe. Looking around Buffy was amazed. She had never seen anything like this in her life and she just couldn't believe that this was actually a school. Her old high school hadn't looked anything like this.

Before the could enter the great hall a stern looking woman, that Buffy assumed to be McGonagall stopped them and Hagrid excused to go and get his seat. The head of Griffindore gave a short speech about the sorting, which Buffy completely ignored. She just couldn't get herself to listen to something that boring when there was a whole castle to be explored, if she could then her grades would have looked a whole lot different.

She was brought back to the present when she saw that everybody had started walking again and as quickly as she could she followed.

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall McGonagall stopped them with a small flick of her hand and instructed them to walk in a line in alphabetical order. It took a few minutes to organize but when they walked in a perfect line was formed.

As they were lead into the room Buffy tried to ignore the students watching her. For the first time in her life she found herself thankful for her lack of height. She was only a little taller then the first years, which helped a lot as she was easily missed in the crowd. The stopped near the table were all the teachers sat and waited while a strange hat started to sing. Buffy tried really hard to listen but after about five lines she was back to her thoughts.

She shook her head and let her eyes sweep over the room. She had never been that good at listening but she could use this time to get to know her surroundings better. There were a lot of students there and they were all seated in four different tables. She tried finding the Griffindore table were her brother sat but couldn't find him.

Turning her attention back to the stage she saw that the hat was finally done and that Mcgonnagal was standing there with a list in her hands. Apparently she had already called a name because a brown haired boy was making his way to her shaking really badly. Buffy watched as McGonagall showed him to a chair and put the hat on his head. It didn't take long before the hat called out "Hufflepuff" and the boy jumped of the chair as fast as he could and practically ran to his house while some laughed but applauded all the same.

She watched as all the first years in front of her got up and were told which house they belonged in. All the houses applauded happily well except Slytherin but after all she'd been told about them she hadn't really expected them to.

When the head of Gryffindore finally called her name she was torn between feeing relief and dread. She was feeling relief because she just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible but dreaded it because of what the outcome could be.

When the Mcgonagall called her name the whole room feel silent and she felt all eyes on her as she made her way towards the hat. Over the summer there had been a lot of rumors about her but why wouldn't there have been? The boy who lived having a sister was bound to attract attention.

She sat down on the chair and tried not to let the stars and whispers affect her. She searched for her brother again and felt a bit better when she found him sitting at the Griffindore table smiling encouraging at her.

When the hat was placed on her head she gave a little yelp as she heard it talking to her. She had been warned that it would do that but it still freaked her out a bit.

"_Another Potter huh, how interesting"_

"Um yeah" Buffy agreed. She didn't know if she was supposed to say anything or not but chose to anyway not wanting to seem rude, especially to the person, uh hat, that would chose which house to put her in.

"_Hmm I can see that this is going to be just as difficult as the last on"_

It seemed to be ignoring her so Buffy assumed that she didn't have to say anything and just let it do what it was supposed to.

"_Plenty of courage, I see and strength, yes a lot of that to. It couldn't be could it?"_

Buffy couldn't believe it she'd been around wizards for a long time now and that hat was going to be the one to figure out her secret!

"_A slayer, never thought Hogwarts would see one of those. But there is no need to worry, I won't tell"_

Like that helps, why would I trust a hat?´ Buffy thought.

"That is not of importance" 

If Buffy hadn't known better she would have thought that the hat had just scolded her.

"A great mind to, if you learnt how to use it, and loyalty. Now where to put you" 

Sensing that this could be the opportunity she'd been looking for Buffy decided that if the hat didn't really know she could just give it a little push.

"Gryffindore, you say? That is the rather obvious choice but I wonder…" No, no wondering I'm a Gryffindore!" she tried protesting but the hat seemed to ignore her. "GRYFFINDORE" the hat shouted but before anyone in her new house had time to clap the hat shouted another name, "SLYTHERIN" 

Buffy opened her eyes in shock just then realizing that she had been keeping tightly shut during the time she'd had to wear the hat. She didn't know that much about Hogwarts but she was pretty sure that it was impossible to be in two houses at the same time. She had no idea what was going on and by the looks of things no one else did either.

What was she supposed to do now? She sent a worried look to Harry but to her dismay he didn't seemed to know what to do ether so she remained seated on the chair.

The people sitting at the Griffindore table were all looking at her confusedly while the Slytherins were openly staring at her. It was common knowledge that Gryffindores and Slytherins hated each other, so for someone who had been sorted into both houses things weren't looking so good.

"Ms. Potter if you'll follow me please" she heard a familiar voice tell her and looking up she saw that it was Dumbledore.

She nodded her head and rose from the chair to follow him outside. She kept her gaze locked at the entrance as to avoid all of the attention. She wasn't shy it was just that this kind of attention was never of the good. As if being the wizarding world's savior's long lost sister wasn't enough now she had to be the freak that got sorted into two houses too. Things were definitely not looking to good for her.

They had barely left the Great Hall before everyone started gossiping about her. She knew that people would be talking about her when she agreed to come here but what had just happen was only serve as more of a reason for them to talk.

Her head master, but probably not for long, lead her threw corridors after corridors and up some steps. She had always hated waiting and this trip to his office was taking way to long in her opinion. Just as Buffy was about to break down and ask him what the hell was going on Dumbledore finally stopped in front of a strange looking Gargoyle and whispered a word that Buffy could have sworn sounded exactly like the name of one of the candy's Harry had bough on the train.

She watched as the Gargoyle started twisting upwards and stairs appeared. Seeing Dumbledore step onto them she did the same and then found herself in what she could only assume to be his office. The were so many things in there that had Buffy been herself and not worried to death she would have been all over them but as it was she barely noticed a thing.

Taking a seat on the chair that Dumbledore had offered her she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I rather enjoy shocking people" he exclaimed after a few minutes of silence "I have worked on my speech for a while and I have to say that I was quite proud of it but after this I highly doubt that my speech will have much the same affect that I had hoped".

Buffy could do nothing but stare at him. She had thought that he would be upset about this and some how find a way to blame it all on her. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He wasn't upset about what happened he was upset that it had ruined his speech! She could already tell that he would be nothing like Snyder but what she had yet to learn if that was a good thing or not.

"Don't look so worried this is hardly your fault. If it were we would be having an entirely different conversation. I don't take so kindly to people ruining my shock affect!"

"Um sorry?" she apologized shrugging her shoulders. She had no idea what he wanted her to say to that so she figured apologizing was probably the best option.

"I have already told you that I do not believe this to be your fault and that it's not why I brought you up here" at that he gave her a pointed look telling her that there was no need to argue. "What happened at the sorting has never occurred before and I have to admit that even I do not know why. I do have a few guesses though but unfortunately I can't say that they would be any more correct then what you yourself must be thinking".

"Can't we just ask the hat?" Buffy questioned Dumbledore. She wanted to know what had happened and she was a little disappointed that Dumbledore didn't even know. Asking the hat would be the best solution it was after all the hat that had put her in this mess.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Ms. Potter. The hat can only talk to the person wearing it and it has not once changed the house it put you into".

That didn't seem right to Buffy, she clearly remembered the hat shouting out the name of the house the person wearing it had been sorted into.

"But then how could it shout out all those names?"

"The ministry, paranoid as they are, put a spell on it. You understand how dangerous it would be to have a hat that had gone into the head of every person that had ever gone to Hogwarts. If the hat could speak out loud there is no telling how many lives that would be ruined and secrets best untold would be all over the newspapers. You see when you put the hat on it delves deep into your mind and in those fleeting moments it takes for it do decide which house to put you in it knows everything about you. The hat never forgets. If it got into the wrong hands there's no telling what could happen. If someone got their hands on it they would hold the secrets of every wizarding man and woman in almost all of England".

"So I'm guessing letting it talk for just a little while is out of the question, huh?" asked Buffy as she ran her finger threw her hair in a nervous gesture.

"Yes, quite" Agreed the head master with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"So what am I gonna do. I haven't been here to long but I'm guessing, or rather hoping, that your not gonna split me in half just to appease your hat"

"No" answered the old wizard calmly but still looked as if he was seriously thinking about it. "It would require to much time and if often tends to be quite a bit of a mess".

Buffy stared at him her mouth hanging open in shock. "Please tell me you're joking"

"Ahh, I see I haven't lost my touch after all", he said leaning back in his chair and looking very pleased with him self. "That Ms. Potter was pure shock affect"

Buffy sighed and shook her head. She was partly relived but also a bit annoyed. The man was talking about splitting her in half for crying out loud!

Taking deep breaths to calm her self down she spoke, "Then what are we gonna do? And I don't care about your shock affect splitting me in half is not an option!"

"No it never was", he agreed but his eyes where still sparkling with a bit of mischief that almost always seemed present in them. "We'll do the only thing we can do".

He said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world and it annoyed Buffy to no end that she had no clue what the old man was talking about. "Which is?" she asked with a bit more aggressively then she usually would have.

"You'll just have to chose, Ms. Potter" he was smiling all out now as if her situation was the funniest thing in the world. "Which will it be, Gryffindore or Slytherin?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

So um remember how I said that I was having a really hard time deciding which house to put her in? Well apparently I'm still having that problem cos I still can't decide.

What do you think about the cliffhanger, it's only my second one but I like it. Unfortunately it does have its consequences. I'll be going away over Christmas so I'll be internetless for about a week. The next chapter is only half finished so I don't know when I'll be able to update but hopefully no longer then a week and a half.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews you guys really make my day and happy Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate. I hope you all get what you wanted and you can actually help me with one thing on my list, reviews, couldn't have guessed that could ya? Anyway have a great holiday and read lot's and lot's of fanfics.


	16. Chapter 16

"Which will it be, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"You just expect me to chose?" Buffy asked the headmaster. She couldn't believe that it was actually up to her. No principal she'd ever had had ever left an important decision for her to decide, they were usually such powerfreaks. "And it can be any one of them?" it's was always best to make sure.

"I don't see any reason why not. If the hat chose to put you in both houses then that means that you have qualities that would fit ether one of them".

Buffy let out a deep breath and put her self into a more comfortable position on her chair, she new that this was going to take a while so she might as well be comfortable.

"Splainy?"

"Of course, that is what I'm here for after all. The reason you can chose either on of them is quite simple really. The hat evidently thought that you had certain qualities that would suite both of the houses. And since the hat didn't know which house to put you in I can't see anyone more qualified than you. If you object I could always find someone else to decide for you. I'm sure professor Snape would gladly accept the task".

Buffy's eyes widened and she shock her head no in utter terror. There was no way she was going to let anyone else make the decision for her least of all Snape. The man or vampire, Buffy hadn't quite decided which one it was yet, hated her. If he was the one to decide the house…well Buffy didn't even want to think about it.

"If that is the case" Dumbledore said smiling at Buffy's reaction to his little suggestion, "then which house will it bee, Ms Potter?"

"Honestly, I have no idea" Buffy admitted biting her lip as she ran her finger through her hair. "I've only heard about Slytherin from a Gryffindor's perspective so to be completely honest that option doesn't look to appealing".

Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle and shock his head. "I see your point but I'm afraid I wont be much of help with that problem seeing as I myself was a Gryffindor. The only thing I can come up with would be to talk to someone in that house but as you most likely know they aren't exactly forthcoming with what goes on in the house, anything really. I can however offer you a proposition".

"And what would that be?" Asked Buffy starting to get a little more intrigued.

"A chance" Dumbledore answered simply much to Buffy's annoyance, she wasn't exactly known for her patience.

"Don't let the blond hair fool you, I'm not that stupid!" Buffy told him rolling her eyes, "What is it?"

The old wizard smiled obviously amused by Buffy's impatience. "The only way to really know which house you belong and feel comfortable in would be to give both of them a try. I'll give you a week in each house and at the end of the second week you can make your decision. How does that sound?"

Buffy pondered it for a moment, it seemed like a good idea. A week would give her a pretty good idea about how it was to live in each house. She was almost sure she was going to pick Gryffindore in the end but by living one week in Slytherin she'd know for sure that she was making the right decision and it gave her a chance to snoop around a bit.

"I guess that seems fair" she smiled up at him. "Oh who am I kidding, it's a great opportunity".

"I thought you might like it. At first I wasn't too sure you'd agree. You looked like you were only seconds from saying that you wanted to be a Gryffindore. I'm proud of you Buffy not many people would take this chance. There are a lot of wizards who wouldn't even consider Slytherin, it pleases me that you are not one of them".

"Aw, thanks Dumby"

"Ah, that's the other thing I was meaning to discus with you. I'm going to have to have to ask you not to call me that while we are still in the school" Dumbledore told her but by the look in his eyes Buffy could see that he didn't really mean it.

"You can ask me as much as you want, doesn't mean I'll do it though"

"I would expect nothing else" he gave her a warm smile as he rose from his chair and escorted her out of his office.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP **

Harry was impatiently waiting for his sister to come back from Dumbledore's office. Like Buffy Harry wasn't exactly known for his patients so it took all of his will power to keep him from storming in to the head master's office and demanding an explanation.

He had barely touched his food, despite Hermoine's objections, and was glaring at anybody who as much as mentioned something about his sister. Which was probably the reason why all the seats next to him and his small group of friends were empty. It seemed that all of his classmates were eager to get the latest gossip about Buffy and found it quite difficult when he was glaring at them.

A cocky looking third year even had the nerve to come up and ask him if Buffy really was his sister and not just a fake that was working with Voldemort, it was pretty safe to say that he would not be coming back from the hospital wing at least for the next couple of days.

Feeling someone tapping on his shoulder Harry felt his anger rising again. He didn't know if the next person that asked about his sister would even make it through the night.

"What?!" he snapped not even bothering to turn around, hoping that this would make them go away before he did something that he might regret later.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Buffy asked him as she sat down on the chair next to him, ignoring all the stares directed at her.

"Sorry, thought you were Malfoy or someone", Harry explained looking a little happier but still worried.

"What gave me away?" Buffy asked shaking her head but smiling all the same as she started piling food onto her plate.

"What took you so long, what did Dumbledore say?" asked Ginny curios as ever.

Buffy smiled at the girl that was rapidly becoming on of her best friends in this new world. "We just talked about some stuff" she shrugged her shoulders acting as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Just drop the act and tell us what's going on", Ginny almost demanded of her and by the look of things everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"Well since I got sorted into both houses I get to chose" She began to explain looking at Harry a little uncertainly. She didn't know how he was gong to take this. She knew how he felt about Slytherins and would probably not take to kindly to his sister being one especially not if it was by her own choice. It didn't help that he was in Gryffindor and would see most likely see it as her choosing Slytherin over him, which was not exactly the best way of starting their new relationship.

"And by the look of things you chose Gryffindor, which I have to say was an excellent choice" Ron said as he gestured around the table and looking quite pleased.

"Um" Buffy said averting her eyes from everyone and started picking at her food. "Not really" she said in a small voice but loud enough for them all to hear.

"What do you mean not really?" asked Harry looking confused. He couldn't understand what the problem was. She had gotten sorted into two houses and then Dumbledore had apparently told her that she could choose which one she wanted to be in, so what was the problem? She was sitting at the Gryffindor table so he could only assume that she had chosen to be in Gryffindor.

"It's um kinda complicated"

"Complicated how?", asked Hermoine and Buffy inwardly groaned. This was going to be hard enough without the girl questioning her every move. She wanted nothing more then to just tell the brunette to mind her own business but she doubted that would go down well with the others.

"I wanted to know I was making the right decision", she began, wanting to explain it as best as she could. She didn't want them to think she would choose Slytherin just to be away from them or that she was evil or anything but she was finding it hard to come up with the right words when they were all staring at her like she was crazy.

"And the right decision would be Gryffindor, right?" asked her brother but it was clear the he suspected something else was going on.

"That's just the thing, I don't know" Buffy said, looking as frustrated as Harry himself was feeling. "I mean the hat chose to put me into both houses cos I would fit into both of them" she continued, ignoring the incredulous looks she was receiving. "So Dumbledore said that I could try living in each house to see which one I liked the best".

Tearing her eyes away from her plate she reluctantly met her brother's gaze and instantly wished she hadn't. The look of betrayal was evident on his face and she could see that he was trying his hardest not to flee from the table.

"I'm probably going to chose Gryffindor in the end", Buffy rushed to reassure him, not being able to look into his eyes any longer. "This is just to make sure I'm making the right choice and it'll give me time to snoop around a bit".

Harry could do nothing but look at Buffy disbelievingly not even trying to keep the look of disappointment from his face.

"So let me get this straight", he started, trying his best to keep the anger from his voice and keep it steady, "you need reassurance that the house that not only your friends and brother but your parents went to is the right house for you? And that's not even the best part" he began to shake his head. "If it were any of the other houses I'd understand, I wouldn't like it but I'd understand, but it's Slytherin, Buffy. Haven't you heard anything we've been telling you about that house? Almost every wizard that has gone bad has come from that house, half of the kids there are probably going to be deatheaters just as soon as the graduate!"

Half way through his rant he must have started shouting because now the whole hall had gone silent and all eyes were locked on them.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down he said, careful to keep his voice down so no one but Buffy and their little group would hear. "The fact that you're even considering Slytherin when you could be in Gryffindor really shows your true colors. You might be my sister by blood but definitely not by anything else".

With that he stormed out of the Great Hall closely followed by Ron and Hermoine leaving Buffy fighting back tears with all of the attention on her.

Fighting down the urge to run after him Buffy sat as calmly as she could on her chair, her face gazing down at her plate. It didn't take long for the other students to start talking again and even if the subject was definitely directed at her she was still thankful that the room was filled with sound.

Buffy was pretty sure Ginny was trying to speak to her but she ignored her, not wanting to get into another argument but mostly she feared that her voice would give away and she start crying in front of everyone. She didn't really need any more attention so keeping quiet seemed like the best option.

She had no idea her brother would react like he did, if she knew then she would definitely not have had this discussion here, in front of everyone but she would still have had it.

She didn't know what Harry's problem was. She had counted on him being upset about her not choosing Gryffindor like him but she had no idea he would have a nervous breakdown about it. Buffy couldn't deny that the things he had said hurt but she was still not about to start making decisions based on what he wanted. She had never let anyone run her life, even when she became the slayer she fought so hard for her own free will, so she was not about to give it up just to please her brother.

Making up her mind Buffy rose form her chair ignored Ginny's questions and all the stares and made her way over to the Slytherin table. Seeing an empty seat at the end of the table she took it and reached out her hand for some pumpkin juice thinking that it would be best to have something to occupy her shaking hands with. She knew no one would even make an effort to talk to her and that fit her perfectly.

The glares she was receiving were not any better then the ones she got at the Gryffindor table but at least they were for an entirely different reason. The Gryffindors had been looking at her as if she was evil probably thinking that she was in cohorts with Voldemort or something and she had hurt their golden boy, which didn't exactly grant her a welcoming party. The Slytherins however were looking at her more curiously as if they had not made up their mind about who she was yet and in the end that was what made her go over there.

There was no point in staying in Gryffindor if they all hated her and wouldn't give her a chance but if she played her cards right the Slytherins might.

She hadn't been sitting there very long before they were all told to get up and follow their perfect to their dorms. Buffy had no idea who her perfect was or even what a perfect was, but she got up of her chair all the same and followed the crowd of Slytherins.

Buffy wasn't surprised when she saw a familiar blond haired guy at the head of the crowd but she was a little shocked when he started yelling out orders for people to follow him.

She knew that she shouldn't be surprised, from the few times they had met Buffy could tell that he liked power and in Hogwarts these perfect thingies seemed to have that power so of course he was one of them.

The walked thru corridor after corridor and not a single person had made an attempt to try and talk to her. She wasn't surprised but she had a feeling that this could get really lonely. They walked down some steps until finally the crowd stopped in front of a bare stone wall. Another boy about the same age as herself but a lot taller with dark hair positioned himself in front of the Slytherins and started telling them to "remember the password cause we" he indicated to himself and Draco "will definitely not be helping you next time".

"Incorruptus Cruor"

Saying the name loudly so that there would be no confusion Draco watched as the concealed door slid open and motioned for his friends to go in without him, he had someone he need to welcome into his house.

Much like everyone else Draco's eyes had been glued to Buffy during her argument with Potty. He might not like her very much, the few times they had met always left him more annoyed then ever, but the things her brother had told her most have been painful.

He wasn't feeling sorry for her nor did he have any compassion, those where things he just couldn't feel had been told all his life not to feel and especially not for someone whose brother had nearly destroyed all the things his father had spent his whole life, and Draco's, striving for.

To say that he'd been surprised to see her coming over to the Slytherin table would have been the understatement of the year but he couldn't deny that he was a little intrigued when she did figuring that she would be more like her brother.

When he first started Hogwarts his father had told, demanded him to befriend Harry Potter but stupid as he was Potty had refused, choosing a Weasley over him. That had not gone over well with him but it was nothing compared to how his father had reacted. It was not a pleasant homecoming for Draco but that was only the beginning of his hatred for the boy that's so stupid he can't even die´.

Looking at Buffy Draco saw the opportunity he never got with Harry. He knew the dark lord had been looking for her all summer and probably long before that so now he finally had the chance to prove that he wasn't as worthless as they all thought. The dark lord hadn't been able to get to her but he would.

"I can see at least one of you Potters know what's best for you" he said as he closed in on her tilting his head to the side, "but I gotta say I didn't think you had it in you. Tricking your brother into believing you're the real thing and just as he's beginning to trust you go around and change the game, how very Slytherin of you".

Giving him an irritated look before rolling her eyes she went to move past him but he grabbed her by the arm before she could enter the common room.

"Look I don't really have time for this right now so if you just put you charm on hold for about a day I'm all yours".

Smirking at her he gave her a once over. "Now isn't that just a wonderful little idea but I have to say I'm a little disappointed, didn't think you'd be giving it up that fast".

He watched as her eyes went wide before lighting up with anger and suddenly he felt like backing up from the intensity of it.

"If you intend on keeping your arm suggest you remove it right now". She warned him and even before she finished he dropped his arm quickly, as if he'd been burned by

her skin.

Then just as fast as she had switched from their playful banter to, actually he didn't have any idea what the hell that was, she switched back to normal before calling him a pig and when that didn't give her to desired affect she called him a pervert. Then a look of puzzlement crossed her face, which he found quite funny before she called him a pig-pervert and left.

Still chuckling Draco followed her into the common room to meet up with his friends thinking that the next week could definitely be interesting.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you had a great Holiday and New Year. I completely forgot about new years when I said this chapter would be up in a week and a half so the fact that I got it up so quick is really a miracle. I wrote it in the couple of hours I had between my new years party and going out with my friends so if half the chapter sucks that's why.

About the sorting thing it isn't that I want to shock people, that would be kinds stupid seeing as I'm choosing between two houses I mean how much shock could I get? It's just that I can see her going into both houses and every time I read a review it's like that's what I want to do but then I read another review and I'm all torn up again. Don't worry about me taking it the wrong way I appreciate constructive criticism. And I took away all the E's in Gryffindor I have no idea where that came from.

Oh and a special thanks to dreameralways  you can probably figure out why but if not you'll understand pretty soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy awoke with a huge headache and for a moment she almost thought she was back in Sunnydale and had just woken up after a particularly hard patrol. But as her eyes adjusted to her surrounding she quickly realized where she was and unfortunately she also remembered everything that had happened last night.

When she had walked into the common room she was meet with stares from everyone and the fact that this was going to be a lot harder then she had imagined came crashing down on her. Making friends with any of them didn't really seem like a possibility since she couldn't find even one friendly face amongst the Slytherins.

Knowing that she couldn't deal with all of this right now, especially after the scene with her brother, she quickly headed up the stairs saying Girls dormitories´. As Buffy walked down the corridor she was pleased to see names scribbled on the doors so at least she wouldn't accidentally go to sleep in some other girl's bed.

Boy was she wrong! Even though there were names on the doors she had managed to get the wrong bed. She had barely been in her room for about half an hour before her roommates had decided they needed to have a little chat with her about the rules´ when sharing a dorm with Pansy Parkinson. And apparently not taking her bed was the first one.

Not even arguing with Pansy she rose from the bed and took her stuff over to the other bed in the corner, which apparently suited her much better seeing as she was a newbie to their little group. That surprised Buffy, why would they want her in their group she was after all a Potter but then again maybe that was the reason?

Much to her relief they had left shortly after that and Buffy must have fallen asleep because now they were all laying in their beds one of them snoring quite loudly. Judging by the big lump in the bed Buffy had to guess it was the Bouldstard or something girl, she hadn't really been paying much attention to the introductions.

Light was shining thru the drapes so it was pretty safe to say she had made it thru the night something that didn't happen very often. She got up of her bed and started rummaging thru her bags looking for that dreaded uniform, which she still couldn't believe they actually made students wear. Putting it on and using all her will power not to hurl the blond decided that she would feel much better if she put a lot of distance between herself and her new roomies.

Walking into the common room Buffy sighed when there was no watch there and not a single student in sight. Breakfast didn't start till eight thirty but she had no idea what time it was. Rolling eyes the slayer realized she had been going about this the wrong way. She didn't need a watch when she had a built in girl alarm. The roommates she'd been stuck with striked her as the Cordelia type so there was no way they'd wouldn't wake up at least one and a half hours before breakfast especially not on the first day of school!

Hitting her self on the head and shaking her head when she realized how stupid she'd been. Never underestimate the girl alarm!

At first she had thought that an exploration of the castle would be fun but after wandering around aimlessly thru corridor after corridor that looked exactly the same and not having a clue where she was she quickly discarded that idea. Not knowing where else to go Buffy decided to try her luck outside instead, if she could actually make it there before breakfast.

It took her a little while longer but when she finally stepped outside it was definitely worth it. Taking a few minutes to just breath in the fresh air she felt a little bit better. The whole Hogwarts thing had been so overwhelming and it felt so good to just be by her self and not care for only a couple of minutes. That was of course before she felt something moving towards her at an alarming speed and without thinking she reached out her hand and caught it at the same time as her eyes snapped open.

In her hand rested a strange looking ball that looked kind of like a football but thinking back to where she currently resided she highly doubted it was. She was so involved in her inspection of the ball that she hadn't even notice the person walking up to her before he waved his hand in front of her face asking if she was okay.

Quickly snapping out of it she gave him back his ball and for the first time looked up at his face to find him smiling at her. She wasn't sure what surprised her more the fact that she almost got a ball thrown at her face or that someone who obviously went to Hogwarts was actually smiling at her.

"I'm really sorry about that didn't know anyone would be here this early" he apologized and reached out his hand in greeting. "I'm Oliver Wood by the way".

"Oh" she answered looking at him a little suspiciously before taking his hand and shaking it a little harder then she normally would have. "I'm Buffy but since you probably already knew that I'm thinking that there's only two reasons you'd be smiling at me. Number one would be that your feeling proud of yourself for almost giving my face a makeover and the second one would be that your one of the very few people who didn't witness yesterdays tragic event".

"Must have been pretty tragic if it wound you up this tightly" he answered making Buffy groan.

"Just answer the question, buster!"

"No, unfortunately I wasn't here yesterday but by the way your talking your kinda making me whish I were". He answered truthfully as he sat down on the steps Buffy was standing on and after a silent debate in her mind Buffy joined him.

"No you don't" she sighed and for the first time noticed that he was carrying a broom. "I whish I could fly".

"You can't?" He asked her looking scandalized, "I thought everyone at Hogwarts were thought how to in their first year?"

"Ah" Buffy answered, "the unfairness of starting as a sixth year".

"Wait you haven't been to Hogwarts before? That would explain why I've never seen you until now plus the weird accent."

"Hey!" the slayer replied hitting him on the shoulder. "Make fun of me all you want but start making fun of my Americaness and it's personal. I didn't make fun of your Britishness now did I?"

"Of course you didn't", he said in a clear voice looking at her and shaking his head as if she was a small child who couldn't understand the easiest of things, "there's nothing to make fun of".

"Do you want to get the ball in your face, cos if you keep talking like that that's where you're heading!"

"You Americans with you're petty violence" he was back to shaking his head now, "all because you refuse to acknowledge the excellence that is the rightful English".

"Oh please" Buffy huffed looking at him as if he were a mad man and in her eyes he was, "you guys might have invented the language but it's a well known fact that us Americans perfected it!"

"Just like it's a well known fact that all you American girls can't resist the British charms?"

"Oh that's it, you're a dead man walking Britt boy!"

The warning had barely gotten across before she attacked and started tickling him

Mercilessly, asking him to say uncle. He clearly had no idea why thinking that it must be another crazy American thing. They were having so much fun that they barely heard his weird watch thingy starting to play one of the most annoying tunes Buffy had every heard over their laugher.

"You're starting to make some pretty weird sounds", Buffy told him as she stood up and started brushing the dirt away from her clothes.

"Oh that's my watch, so don't go thinking it's a British thing" he explained as he pointed his finger at her.

"Whatever", was her only reply as she rolling her eyes at him.

"We should probably go inside before we miss breakfast altogether" he told her but at seeing the confused look on her face he elaborated. "I set it so it would tell me ten minutes before breakfast starts" he said pointing at his watch, "gives me enough time to put my broom away".

"Oh well let's go then". Buffy answered feeling dread building up within her again. She wasn't sure she could handle being the whole school's center of attention again and just the thought of facing her brother again made her want to run. Fast.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

When Harry walked in to The Great Hall all eyes were on him so he could only guess that meant his sister had yet to arrive. He had spent the whole of yesterday night trying to figure her out but nothing made sense to him. He had been looking forward to meet her for so long and when he finally did they'd seem to hit it off. Sure there was a couple of awkward silences in the beginning but after a few days they'd seemed to get over it and really connect. He'd been so excited to show her Hogwarts and so sure she'd be a Gryffindor just like him and their parents. Harry had always been so jealous of Ron who got to have a family member almost everywhere he went. It seemed he had finally gotten what he wished for since being left on the Dursley's doorstep only to have to have it be ripped away from him.

He was so angry with him self. He should have seen this coming. Things were just too perfect. He thought he'd learnt from his past mistakes but apparently he just couldn't give up his stupid hope of finally having the family he'd always wanted. But that wouldn't happen again. Buffy had played him like a fool and he'd been dense enough to let her. But never again!

He was sitting on his usual seat around the Gryffindor table ignoring Ron and Hermoine's pathetic attempts to talk to him, just like he had the day before, stabbing at his food but not taking a single bit out of it when he saw her. She was late, he'd been expecting her earlier and almost thought she wouldn't come but her she was with, was that a smile on her face?!

What could she possibly have to smile about? He'd thought she'd at least look a little sad and guilty about what she'd done to him yesterday but there she was looking as if she hadn't a single care in the world. It just wasn't fair. What gave her the right to smile when he was feeling like walking right up to Voldemort and ask him to finally finish what he'd started when he ruined his whole life.

Harry knew he was feeling sorry for himself but he just couldn't get himself to care. Just this once he wanted to be a normal teenager and sulk as if there was no tomorrow. For all he knew maybe there wouldn't be.

Finally giving up on his food, knowing that he couldn't possibly eat anything now that she was in the room, he rose a little to loudly from his chair catching almost everyone's attention as he stormed out in his typical fashion.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Buffy had been trying to ignore him since she entered the room but it was a little hard when he made an exit like that. He wasn't exactly stealthy. Smiling she thought that he could probably learn a lot from Angel, which instantly made her smile disappear. It had been a long time since she let her self think about him. The whole summer had gone since she last saw him, which helped a little with the pain but it definitely didn't make it go away. She doubted if it ever would and a part of her hope it wouldn't. She'd cling onto the pain as long as she could if it meant that she'd never forget him.

Grimacing at the depressing turn her thoughts had taken she tried to think of other more pleasant things. Thoughts of Angel these days where never of the good so with everything going on it was definitely best to try and steer clear of them. She knew she'd have to deal with it eventually but fortunately for her eventually was not now.

All through breakfast Buffy tried to hold onto her good mood. The rest of the Slytherins still made no attempt to talk to her but at least the were a little more discreet about staring at her then the Gryffindors had been.

Half way through breakfast Pansy barged in followed closely by her herd of minions. Trying her hardest to ignore them Buffy was surprised when they we suddenly appeared behind her glaring at the second years who took up the seats around the blond. She had been so sure they'd been heading towards the head of the table where three seats were suspiciously empty but apparently they must have changed their minds or rather Pansy's mind.

"Leave", came Pansy's highly annoying voice as she flicked her hand dismissing them. The second years scattered looking like scared little rabbits making the Pansy squad snicker.

Pansy took the seat next to Buffy and a brunette girl Buffy couldn't remember the name of took a seat next to her as the other girl went around the table and sat opposite them. They were all watching her intently making Buffy feel oddly uncomfortable.

"We don't usually sit here you know?" Pansy said as she nodded her head at the end of the table where she obviously wanted to be sounding very annoyed at having to sit so far away. The others evidently agreed as the fixed her with cold stares.

"Then why don't you go over there?" Buffy suggested wishing they would just leave so she could enjoy her meal alone. She had hoped to make friends with at least some people in Slytherin but if these people were her option she'd rather do without.

The blond just arched her eyebrow looking at her with a mix of disgust and sympathy. She clearly didn't want to be there and Buffy couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was.

"Look if you're going to be a part of our group", she didn't even question if she wanted to or not, "you're going to have to learn certain things. First of we don't split up", at that she and the two other girls gave her pointed looks, "Since you're new we're going to let this one slide but as of now you sit with us at the head of the table". She nodded her head at the three empty seats. "Secondly by belonging to this group you have a certain power over the rest of them" she flicked her hand gesturing to the other Slytherins around the table. "That means that if you tell them to move they move, you tell them to do your homework they do it, which I don't recommend by the way. Basically the do what you tell them to".

Buffy had to try her hardest not to let the other know how much this was angering her. After yesterdays chaos it wouldn't do to start another scene.

"Don't get me wrong they are Slytherins, which means that they are still a hell of a lot better then the rest of the filth they let into this school". Pansy was really starting to get on Buffy's last nerves so she had to use all her will power not to smash the girl's head into the table. Her fists were clenching and unclenching under the table desperate to connect with the girl's pug faced head.

"But even purebloods have certain rules they have to correct themselves by and one of the most important ones are the different levels", Buffy let out a bored sigh as Pansy continued but she had to admit that she found it a little fascinating. "Lucky for you, you now belong to the highest level of Hogwarts", she ended her speech looking quite smug.

"Yeah, lucky me" the Slayer agreed sarcastically but none of the airheads that surrounded her seemed to notice.

Just as the brunette was starting to say something Dumbledore thankfully stood up and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"It might have come to your notice that yesterday a seat here at the teacher's table was empty. It saddens me to say that after fifteen years Madame Hooch has resigned", there were some murmurs and a few people looked a little sad but overall the students didn't seem to care all that much. "But I'm pleased to announce that I have managed to find a very competent teacher. Many of you might remember him from your time at Hogwarts. Now help me in welcoming Oliver Wood".

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sorry about the short chapter and the lateness, that's what starting school does to you (and going to the Swedish Grammys, sorry I'm really proud, had to get it in somewhere). It's going to be a little difficult but I'll try really hard to keep up with the regular updates once a week. Hope you like it any way.

Do you guys think I'm moving way to slowly cos I kinda think I am? And I hope you like Oliver cos he's gonna be in the story a lot. You didn't really think I'd leave Buffy all friendless did you? About the Bangel thing we'll see but there really are a lot of Bangel fans following this fic, huh? Ever notice how many Spuffy fans there are but not a single Spuffy crossover fic?

(Sorry about that I got a little carried away)


	18. Chapter 18

Buffy could do nothing but stare up at the teacher's table her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe it. The first and only person that had been nice to her since entering Hogwarts had only done it because he was a teacher and it was his duty? And she'd made fun of him and jumped onto him and started tickling him. Buffy thought she'd die of embarrassment as she caught him smiling at her. She just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"Even I have to admit he's pretty cute but he's still a Gryffidor, or rather was, so it doesn't do much for your reputation for everyone to see you gawking at him". Lectured Pansy with a disapproving look in her eyes.

"I wasn't gawking", Buffy tried to defend her self but was quickly fixed with the other girls disbelieving gazes. "He just seems very young for a teacher".

"He is", a brown haired girl agreed making the blond wish she could remember her name. "He graduated two years ago and before that he was the Gryffindor Keeper".

Buffy had no idea what a Keeper was but she figured it must have something to do with Quidditch.

"Oh", it was always best to keep her answers as simple as possible when she didn't know exactly what they were talking about.

"We should get going if we want to get the best seats in Potions or else the Gryffindors will get them", the heavier girl suggested at the same time as she shuddered at the thought.

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" the brunette asked sounding suspiciously sarcastic. Buffy made a mental note to find out more about that later.

"No we wouldn't" stated Pansy shooting the other girl a glare. "Gryffindors have no respect for purebloods so it's our responsibility to show them the proper order of things".

Buffy just shook her head as she got up and followed them out of the Great Hall wondering how the hell she would get thru the whole day playing one of Pansy's little sheep.

Thankfully they made it to the classroom before anyone else but unfortunately the door was locked. The stood waiting outside for a few minutes before the door slid open to reveal a short extremely fat bald headed man.

"Well hello there". He greeted them looking a little surprised. "I didn't think anyone would be here this early but I have to say it pleases me to see students this willing to start their learning. I'm Horace Slughorn and as you probably know I'll be your Potions teacher", he told them looking rather pleased with him self. "Now may I ask who you lovely lot are?"

"Of course professor" answered Pansy in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm Pansy, Pansy Pakinson", she announced looking as if she expected him to bow down and kiss her feet.

Buffy smirked as Slughorn just nodded looking over at the girl next to her making Pansy fume. It was clearly not what she had expected and for that Buffy decided she like this new professor.

"I'm Claire Rehfeldt, sir", answered the brunette girl Buffy had been wondering about earlier.

"And you must be a Bustrode, am I right?" asked professor Slughorn as he turned to faced the heavier girl and the girl nodded. This time Buffy was keeping close attention when they introduced themselves. If she was going to be living with them for an entire week learning their names would be key. "Yes, there's no mistaking you is there?"

The bigger girl blushed as he moved onto Buffy. "And who might you be?" he asked as he closed in on her trying but failing to get his question to sound sincere. He most likely already had a very good idea about who she was but didn't want to say it incase he was wrong. He had an odd expression on his face. Almost as if he had found some rare jewel that he just could wait to get his chubby hands on.

Sighing the Slayer answered him, "Buffy, Buffy Potter".

As soon as she uttered her last name his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. "Ah Ms. Potter what an honor it is to have you in my humble classroom".

Buffy just smiled trying to ignore the daggers Pansy was shooting her way.

Slughorn gestured with his hands to welcome the girls into his classroom but as Buffy made to enter he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"May I have a word with you Ms. Potter?"

The blond just shrugged as she moved out of the way so that Slughorn could close the door to get some privacy from unwelcome listeners.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Buffy trying to sound as polite as she possibly could.

"I talked to Dumbledore about how to deal with your training and we both agreed that although this is your first year here at Hogwarts we do not want to split you up from the rest of you classmates. It will be a lot of work but I have no doubt that you will get thru it. If there's a problem you can always come to me and I'd gladly help. If you feel that this is to much for you we can always move you down a grade but as I said both Dumbledore and I think you'll be up for this challenge".

Buffy wasn't too sure how she felt about that. Catching up and five years would be exhausting and she had never been one for school but she wasn't about to give up. If Dumbledore thought she could do it she would try her hardest not to let him down.

"I am," she told him much more confidently then she was actually feeing.

"Good. Now that we got that settled there is another matter I need to discus with you. I want to make this as easy as possible for you so I've decided to find you a tutor. Wanting to give you the best help you could get I went through last years test results and found you a perfect candidate".

Buffy didn't particularly care who her tutor was going to be as long as if wasn't Harry but by the way professor Slughorn was looking at her she could tell he was very pleased with himself. Flashing him a quick smile and a thank you the Slayer couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"So um, who is it?"

"Oh right how foolish of me", he tried to excuse himself still wearing that annoying smile on his face. "Well I thought it would be good to have a student from either Gryffindor or Slytherin since those are the houses you'll be staying in and it just so happens that the person best suited for the job is a Mr. Draco Malfoy".

"Oh, Okay" Buffy answered feeling torn. On one hand it was a huge relief when he told her it wouldn't be Harry, even though she knew he hadn't been very good on the subject it was still a possibility. She was in no rush to get into another argument with him but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to smooth things over later, much later. But on the other hand her tutor would be Draco Malfoy and after Harry it couldn't get much worse.

As soon as the name left his lips Buffy felt the familiar feeling of dread building up in her stomach. The boy really got on her last nerves and now that they'd be working alone together for the rest of the school year there was no telling what would happen. If they forced her to work with Draco Malfoy she would not be held responsible for the consequences.

"I hope that works out for you?" asked the professor and Buffy realized that he must have seen the disappointed look on her face.

The Slayer nodded her head and tried to look as cheerful as possible. Slughorn must have bought it because he soon opened the door and walked into the classroom gesturing for her to follow. She was just about to take a seat next to the brunette girl, Claire if she remembered correctly, when Slughorn interrupted her.

"I suggest you take an empty seat Ms. Potter so that when Mr. Malfoy comes he can take the seat next to you", the blond was so busy trying to keep the smile on her face that she didn't notice the glares Pansy was throwing her way. "It will be much easier for him to help you that way".

Buffy just nodded trying not to show how annoyed she was getting. Why did it have to be Malfoy of all people?

She took the two seats behind Claire and waited quietly for the other students to arrive. Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long before the students started piling in to the classroom, just a few minutes.

Her brother was among first students to enter. When he first stepped into the Potions classroom and saw her already seated he looked a bit shocked but since then he hadn't so much as glared at her. Buffy supposed he was going for the if I don't see her she doesn't exist´ tactic.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything that was going on right now the Slayer rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes for just a second.

"Falling asleep on the very first day of class, Potter?" scolded Draco seemingly coming up out of nowhere. She should have known that second would cost her.

Not bothering to answer she turned her head away from him as he sat down and tried her hardest to concentrate on the professor.

"What no clever comeback?" he asked her but she continued to ignore him. She knew he was only trying to get her worked up. "And I had such high hopes for you", he was shaking his head trying to look disappointed.

Turning her head back to look at him she tried to make him understand. "Look I really don't have time for this so if we could just get thru this without arguing that would be great". When she finished she turned her head away from him again.

Professor Slughorn started the class, which meant that luckily Draco didn't have time to retort.

For about twenty minutes all Slughorn did was talk about the N.E.W.T exams, what was expected for them to learn and how they would do it. Buffy found it all incredibly boring. Dumbledore had already told her that she wasn't expected to take the N.E.W.T.s, at least not on the same level as everybody else. In the beginning she tried really hard to listen but found it difficult when she had no idea what they were talking about.

The rest of the lesson was spent trying to identify different potions. Since Buffy had no prior knowledge about potions she couldn't really participate but as professor Slughorn told Draco it was a good opportunity for them to go over well-known potions that Buffy no doubt would be subjected to sometime if she chose to stay in the Wizarding world.

The hour went by very slowly but when it was finally up Buffy almost raced out of the classroom. Her next lesson would be DADA this time with the Ravenclaws and then she had her favorite subject so far, lunch.

If Buffy thought Potions was bad it was nothing compared to DADA, a class she thought she'd do quite well in but while making that assumption she'd forgotten one major thing, her teacher.

Snape had spent the entire lesson telling them what was expected of them and how the would never be able to meet his standers and fail miserably. The Slayer was pretty sure that would be her least favorite subject since Snape was watching her like a hawk just waiting for her to give him a reason to push her down a grade or give her detention.

Lunch went by way to quickly for Buffy's taste and before she knew it, it was time for

Charms and Transfiguration. Both of which she'd be having with the Gryffindors instead of the Slytherins, which meant total alone time. No one in Gryffinfor dared talk to her. She didn't know what was worse, being ignored or having to spend all her time with Pansy talking her ear off about purebloods and their rights. No, she took that back, Pansy was definitely worse.

She seemed to do well in both classes. She only practiced smaller spells ones that the others had done when they were in their third year but she was still extremely proud of her self. The only thing putting a damper in her good mood would be her second tutor, the one and only Hermione Granger.

Hermione, as well as everybody else, had ignored her although class but Professor McGonnagal had arranged for them to meet in the library to discuss her tutoring as soon as they finished eating dinner.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Buffy claimed the steps three at a time as quickly as she could. She was already running late for her meeting with Hermione and was sure the girl would leave if she wasn't there the minute after the time they had set.

Running into the library she stopped for a moment trying to catch her breath scanning the tables for the bushy haired brunette. Seeing her seated at a table in the back the blond slowly made her way over.

"Hi" she said giving the girl a pathetic attempt of a smile and was rewarded with a glare.

"You can skip the polite conversation. If you think that I'm here for any other reason then the fact that professor McGonnagal asked me to you are seriously fooling yourself" Hermiones brown eyes were filled with suspicion and mistrust. "The others might have accepted you before but I always knew there was something more to you then you were letting on. And don't think for a second that I'm about to let you out of my sight. Harry might think that you choosing to be in Slytherin is the biggest betrayal but I know you're up to something and I will figure it out".

Hermione's voice held so much conviction in it that Buffy didn't doubt what she said. Over the summer Harry and Ron had always gone on about how clever Hermione was and it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. One slip up and the truth would be revealed. She wasn't too sure how she felt about that.

"Now that we've got that over with why don't we start the whole learning process?", asked Buffy trying to steer the conversation in the right direction before it got out of hand.

Hermione was still inspecting her intently but seemed to relax a bit after a while and went into full teacher mode.

After spending two hours alone with Hermione in the library Buffy was exhausted. Her head was so full with useless information she swore it even felt heavier. She didn't think she'd ever studied this hard and intensely in her life. Maybe this whole not having any friend's thing could have an upside?

When she entered the common room she didn't dare sparing a glance a Pansy fearing that she would want to have another one of her little let's educate Buffy in the inner workings of Slytherins´ talks.

As soon as she stepped into her room she threw herself onto the bed not even bothering to take of her clothes. Actually getting to sleep was an entirely different matter but she didn't mind a bit of alone time to sort thru some stuff.

As good as sorting through some stuff sounded in theory it was incredibly boring when put to the test. So Buffy was very happy when she heard soft knocking coming from the door.

"Come in" she shouted wondering who it was that would actually bother with knocking. Pansy and the rest of them usually just barged thru.

"Hi", came Claire's voice as she opened the door and entered.

"Hey" she greeted back wondering why she would knock on the door to her own room.

Claire looked a little uncertain about what to do but then seemed to make up her mind and walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to Buffy's.

"So um Pansy can be a really pain, huh?" she asked. Buffy nodded her head showing that she agreed knowing that this was the brunettes way of starting up a conversation and feeling very grateful for her effort.

"Yeah it's pretty hard to keep from smacking her", she agreed

"You're telling me. I've had to put up with her since we first started Hogwarts. I'm just glad there's finally a person that seems to have a mind of her own and not take everything Pansy says as the law. It gets pretty frustrating after awhile".

"I can imagine. If I had to live with Pansy for that long… well there's no telling what I would do".

"Cut of her hair, make it everlastingly purple, put a spell on her mouth so it would never be able to open again, leave her disserted in muggle London, turn her into a fish without giving her any water… there all perfectly good options".

"I see you've given this a lot of thought," said Buffy amusement evident in her voice.

"It was the only thing keeping me sane", admitted the brunette looking sheepish.

"I hear ya"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry and Ron had waited for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room for two torturous hours. They'd tried doing all sorts of things to keep Harry's mind off of Buffy but as usual nothing worked. They had given up on their chess game almost thirty minutes ago and were currently just staring of into space.

Every time the portrait would swing open their eyes would shoot to the person

climbing thru only to be disappointed every single time, until now that is.

Excitedly they watched as Hermione's head appeared into view but didn't wait for the rest of her body to appear before running at her at full speed.

"What's gotten into you two?" Hermione asked surprised by their behavior. They'd never seemed this happy to see her before.

"Can't we just be happy to see you?" countered Ron feigning innocent.

The brunette just rolled her eyes walking further into the room and taking a seat near the fireplace gesturing for her two friends to do the same.

"So what happened?" inquired the redhead never one for patience.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione giving them a taste of their own medicine acting as if she had no clue what they were talking about. She quickly dropped her act however after seeing the look of worry and annoyance on Harry's face.

"It when well actually" she answered them hoping that it would be enough but seeing the look on both of their faces she knew that it wouldn't be. "She seemed really eager to learn anything that I had to teach her and didn't question me once. She was a really good student. Learn stuff a lot faster then I had imagioned she would and didn't even ask me about you once".

Harry was surprised by what Hermione was telling him. He couldn't pretend that her not asking about him didn't hurt but at least it meant that she wasn't trying to get to him thru Hermione.

"So she didn't try to attack you, threaten or insult you?" Asked Ron looking bewildered. "What kind of Slytherin is she?"

Harry couldn't help but share Ron's sentiments. Maybe he'd been wrong about her? It wasn't like it was the first time he came to the wrong conclusions only to regret it later. But he still wasn't sure about her and until he had evidence to the contrary swallowing his pride and apologizing was not high up on his to do list.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

I did tell you it might take a while longer to update but it was only two days over due so hopefully I haven't kept you waiting too long.

I'm glad people liked Oliver. I don't know if he'll be paired up with Buffy but he'll be in the story a lot. Some of you don't seem to like the fact that I'm keeping Buffy so isolated and believe me I don't either. So don't worry it wont always be like that I'm just trying to make it more realistic so it wont get too cheesy when they finally become friends.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews especially the long ones, gotta love those!


	19. Chapter 19

The following week past by without any major incidents for Buffy, all the Slytherins seemed to have excepted her place in their screwed up dynasty and she and Claire were quickly becoming friends. She didn't think she'd be able to get thru the week without the other girls help and support and found herself incredibly thankful towards the girl.

Harry still wasn't talking to her but at least he hadn't started anything. She thought she'd been able to catch a hint of a smile on his face the few times he actually looked at her.

Her studying was going well also. Hermione was doing a great job despite her feeling towards her and surprisingly enough Draco wasn't to bad either. He was still his usual cocky self but she found herself learning a lot from him.

Things were finally starting to look up but she still couldn't help the anxiety building up in her stomach at the thought of spending an entire week with the Gryffindors. For the most part they had stopped staring at her every chance they got and had moved onto other less obvious stare methods.

She was happy that she would be rid of Pansy for at least a week but leaving Claire wasn't looking as appealing. They had gotten very close the last week but she wasn't sure how her being in Gryffindor would affect that friendship.

"You've been avoiding me, Potter?" came a familiar voice behind her. She was seated outside under one of the large trees all by her lonesome trying to catch up and the enormous amount of homework Hermione had given her. It was still early in the morning so she hadn't expected anyone else to be up.

"Nope" she shock her head not looking up from her books hoping it would make him go away.

"Really?" questioned Oliver disbelief evident in his voice. "Then what do you call this?"

"Studying" she answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "I thought even a Britt like you would have been able to figure that out". As she finished she finally raised her eyes to meet his trying to make him leave but whishing he would stay.

"Then if you're not avoiding me you wouldn't mind me joining you would you?" He asked smirking in defeat as he sat down next to her.

"Not at all" Buffy ground out but went back to her books.

"So how does it feel to go from the lousiest house at Hogwarts to the best house there ever is?" he asked cockily.

The Slayer just shook her head but closed her book all the same. Clearly ignoring this boy was not an option.

"Considering most Gryffindors wouldn't give me the time of day, not so good", she answered honestly. Maybe it would do her some good to talk to someone about it?

"I don't think that's true. You just have to give it some time. Once they see that you're not some traitor that's going to sell Harry out to You Know Who they'll come around".

"And how do you know I'm not, some traitor that's working with Voldemort that is?" the blond asked with genuine curiosity. She'd been wondering about that for a while now.

He seemed to shiver a bit at the mention of Voldemort's name but quickly got over it and replaced it with a smile. "I don't know really, you just don't seem like the deatheater kind". He tried to explain but couldn't come up with the right words to describe it.

"How do you mean?" Buffy couldn't for the life of her understand how Oliver a guy she'd only met a couple of times could believe that she wasn't a Deatheater when her own brother couldn't.

"Well there is the definite lack of black clothing, the blondness and off course the undeniably Americaness add it all up and it just doesn't spell Deatheater".

Pausing for a while letting his words sink in she finally let out a quiet "Thanks", feeling extremely grateful that she had at least two people she could count on at Hogwarts. "Why can't there be more great guys like you?"

"Well there were two but I had to kill the other guy. I'm not big on competition".

"Funny"

"I'm a funny guy", came his only reply making Buffy smile, the first real smile since she had come to the school.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

At breakfast Buffy was still seated at the Slytherin table. She knew that she'd have to move to the Gryffindors sooner or later but she much preferred later.

She was dying to get ride of Pansy and her little band of followers but somehow the Gryffindor table just seemed worse. She wasn't exactly looking forward to getting stared at and ignored but she figured if she were ignored she would at least not have to deal with their stupid comments.

She was trying as best as she could to keep up with Pansy's and the others small talk when Hagrid rushed thru the doors looking very panicked.

The giant stormed past the tables full of curious students headed for the teachers table and undoubtedly Dumbledore.

When he finally reached them Hagrid tried in vein to keep his voice down so as not to get the children worried but unfortunately his version of quiet meant that the whole room could hear if they listened hard to what was being said.

"Someone's been attacking the creatures in the forest, Dumbledore", came the half giants anxious and worried voice. "It's a mess, demons at least twelve of them".

"Perhaps we ought to have this conversation some place else", suggested McGonagall obviously aware of all the unwelcomed listeners.

"We'll go into my office", said Dumbledore authority evident in hid voice. "Hagrid, Minervra if you'd please follow me".

The two of them got up from their seats, Hagrid already standing, and followed Dumbledore quickly out of the Great Hall.

It didn't take long before all the students started whispering about what had happened and disregarded the teacher that were desperately trying to get them to calm down.

It seemed that Buffy was the only one that still hadn't uttered a word. She only sat frozen in her chair unsure of what to do. She knew the right thing to do would be to find Dumbledore and come clean about being the Slayer and help them out with this but she still couldn't lose the small sliver of hope that said that if she ignored it and pretended to be a regular student like everyone else it might come true. And there was always the problem that they wouldn't believe her or think that she was evil. That was after all how her own brother had reacted after only finding out that she would be trying out Sytherin for a week. What was there to say that these people would react that exact same way or worse?

But in the end none of that mattered. Buffy had never been a selfish person and she was not about to start now just because she was afraid they'd think she was evil. She had the power to help these people and she was not about to let people die just because she was desperately clinging to the normal life she knew she would never have.

Not giving it anymore thought she swiftly rose from her chair, ignored everyone's comments and rushed out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry, along with everyone else, had of course heard everything that had been said. He felt the familiar pull to do something about it, like somehow this was his responsibility. He knew that there wasn't much he could do but the feeling that he should do something just wouldn't stop.

He looked up at his two best friends and saw them observing him intently; readying them selves get up at any given moment. They had been friends for too long for them not to know what was running thru Harry's mind and knew that they had to be ready when Harry finally got up or they would lose him.

Looking around the room one final time before leaving he noticed one person missing. He'd been keeping close watch over her the last week and the seat that she usually occupied was suspiciously empty.

"Where's Buffy?" He asked Ron and Hermione hoping that they had seen her leave.

"Haven't seen her", came Ron's reply to which Harry just nodded a determined looking on his face.

"Let's go then", said Hermione dejectedly as she rose from her chair knowing that she'd have to do it sooner or later but still not planning to follow them into the forbidden forest. She had other things to take care of, namely the mystery that was Buffy Potter.

"Where are we going?" asked a confused looking Ron.

"The forbidden forest", answered Harry simply as he to rose from his chair and started walking out the doors Hermione and Ron close behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Buffy hurried thru the halls running as fast as she possibly could. She was hoping to get a hold on Dumbledore before they left so she'd be able to protect them incase of a demon attack. She didn't know if they'd be able to fight them using only their wands and thought it best not to risk it. Besides the forest was a very big place that she had yet to explore so she had no idea where she was going.

The Slayer shouted all the different candy names she could remember to the stone Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the headmaster but none of them seemed to work, which wasn't really all that surprising considering she mostly made them up.

"You're mixing all of them up", came Hermiones annoying know it all voice making Buffy groan loudly before turning around to face the brunette her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"I could ask you the same thing", countered the brunette with a smug look on her face.

"Yes, but then you'd be wasting my time".

"Maybe but probably not seeing as if doesn't seem like you're going anywhere", she said as she pointed to the gargoyle that much to Buffy's disappointment hadn't moved an inch.

Sighing she fixed Hermione with her best patient look and asked the question that most likely wouldn't be answered anyway.

"Do you by any chance know the password?"

The brunette nodded her head. "I do but before I give it to you you'll have to answer some questions".

"Look Hermione I really don't have time for this so if you could just give me the password I'll answer any of your questions when I get back". Buffy tried to make her understand but by the determined look on the girl's face she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"You're not working with Voldemort", Hermione calmly stated her eyes boring into Buffy's.

"No" The Slayer answered just as calmly doing a great job of hiding her shock. She thought for sure that Hermione was doing everything to prove that she was evil but apparently she'd been wrong.

"What are you?"

Buffy had no clue how to answer that question. She wasn't sure what would be best, tell the girl the truth or make up a lie. Just one look at the stubborn girl opposite her gave the blond her answer. Hermione would not give up until she knew the truth and Buffy was wasting precious time here.

"You weren't just a normal muggle before were you?" asked Hermione and was answered by a shake of her head from Buffy. "But you weren't a witch?" again she received a shake of her head.

"No, I wasn't" admitted Buffy hoping to get this over with as soon as possible but still not doing anything to speed things up.

"You knew about magic though, am I right?" at the blonds nod she continued. "You never did seem very surprised about anything. So if you weren't a witch but you still knew about magic what were you?" she seemed to ponder that for a few minutes but still had the confused look on her face.

Just as Buffy was about to respond gargoyle started to move and thru it appeared professor Dumbledore and McGonagall followed by a furious looking Hagrid.

"Ms. Ganger, Ms. Potter what are you doing here?" Asked professor McGonagall perplexed look on her face.

"I think I can help professor Dumbledore", volunteered Buffy completely ignoring everybody else her eyes focused on the head master and the head master only. It was the first time she referred to him by his first name.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter but we truly don't have time for foolish bravery", said McGonagall looking apologetic for her harsh words but still not regretting them.

"That's alright Minnervra. Why don't you take Hagrid back to the feast while I talk to Ms. Potter?"

Giving Dumbledore one last look McGonagall turned and started walking along with Hagrid back to the chaos the would surely greet her once se entered the Great Hall.

Dumbldore stood silently watching them leave before he turned back to the two girls. "Now what was it you were saying Ms. Potter?"

"I, I think I can help professor". Started Buffy but stopped when she remembered that Hermione was still with them. "Maybe we could talk on the way to the forest?" She suggested desperate to get there soon, having already wasted too much time.

"I see", said Dumbledore as he too noticed Hermiones presence. "As you whish Ms. Potter. If you'll excuse us Ms. Granger?" he asked as he turned his gaze to the brunette leaving her no room to argue.

They started walking at a quick paste down the halls. Buffy hadn't said a word wanting to both delay it and get as much room as possible away from Hermione so the girl wouldn't accidentally´ over hear anything.

As they came closer and closer to the door Buffy knew she couldn't delay it any longer. "I, I know how to fight demons", she started simply waiting for his reaction.

Dumbledore seemed to be examining her for a few minutes an unreadable expression on his face. "I would have expected as much".

"You would?" asked Buffy feeling very confused. She knew that Dumbledore often knew a lot more then he let on but she hadn't expected this.

"Do you really think a powerful wizard such as myself wouldn't have noticed it when I entered the mouth of hell?" He answered her question with one of his own calmly.

"I guess not" she shrugged her shoulders not really knowing what else to say. If he knew a bout hell mouths, there was a good chance he knew about Slayers but she could only wait and see if he knew her real identity.

"A smart girl such as yourself wouldn't have been ignorant to your surroundings. Of course you had to know about demons and living where you did I expected you had to learn something to survive. I'm curious as to how your magic must have helped", he told her with a look of fascination. "The only thing I can't understand Ms. Potter is why you thought you had to keep it a secret?"

"I, I just didn't want to cause suspicion" she lied while averting her eyes from him but fortunate for her Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.

"Yes well we'd better hurry then" the head master finished their discussion and together they started picking up paste. Buffy was surprised at how fast the old man was able to go but it still wasn't fast enough. Giving him a quick look to let him know what she was planning to do she took of as fast as her Slayer abilities would allow not giving him a chance to argue.

Once she entered the forest Buffy needn't have been worried about finding the demons, they found her.

Holding her ground she waited as the demons started circling her. For once she was thankful for Giles continuing lectures about never leaving the house without a weapon.

The demons looked huge. Big, black and lots of muscle was not exactly a look she wanted to know better but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. She didn't think she'd ever fought demons like this before but seeing as she tended to forget about the demons names and how they looked just as soon as they were dust that didn't give her much to go on.

No giving her anymore time too think about it the one closest to her attacked. Ducking as he threw a punch directed at her face she landed a hard kick to his stomach with enough force for it to fall to the ground a few feet away. Twirling around, dagger firmly held in her hand she plunged it into, where she guessed was the demon approaching hers heart.

Two more demons approached her coming from opposite sides. Snarling they both lounged at her. Buffy looked from one to the other as they dashed forward and just as they were about to make contact she jumped into the air doing a backwards summer salt, landing a few feet away.

Not giving her a moments rest two more advanced. She managed to throw one of them off but the other held her in a firm grip. Lifting her off of her feet he held her in a chokehold.

A voice rang out to them telling them to stop. It managed to distract the demon long enough for Buffy to escape and plunge her dagger into its big hard chest.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice", came the chastising voice of a person the slayer had hoped she'd never have to meet again. "I help save you and you repay me by killing my minion", turning around to face him she noted with great disappointment that her first guess had been true. "Didn't Rupert teach you any manners?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

So what do you think? I was my first time writing action and it was pure torture. I pretty much hated every second of it but I couldn't put it up for much longer. Sorry I'm making Harry and his gang so annoying it was never my intention but I'll try to make it better. I guess I like torturing him too, huh? And I completely forgot about Ginny, Oops.

Thanks for all of your amazing reviews. I really hadn't expected that many of them you guys are just the best reviewers ever! And a special thanks to Village-Mystic for going back and reviewing almost every chapter, I'm really glad you liked it.

I hoped all of you liked this chapter even if the action sucked and it seemed a little rushed. Please continue reviewing, I love to hear what you think and your suggestions (especially the Angel thing, it's very tempting) oh and who do you think the mystery man is? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out but it could be fun.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm really sorry this came out so late. I have a very long excuse at the end cos for some reason I couldn't put it on my profile. I'm really sorry but I hope you like anyway.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Buffy couldn't believe it. She thought for sure that after last time he wouldn't have dared show his face anywhere near her again.

"Surprised to see me Slayer?" Came his taunting voice and Buffy wanted nothing more then to punch him in his face for everything he had done to her and her beloved mentor.

"That's one word for it", she answered trying to keep calm. It wouldn't do her any good to lose patience now but that didn't stop her from taking a few steps closer to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said still trying to remain calm but the Slayer could hear a small amount of fear in his voice. She smiled, thrilled that she could make this annoying little man, who had caused her so much trouble fear her. She knew it was the only revenge she was going to get. Him being a human stopping her from doing the thing she really wanted.

"Good thing you're not then" she answered coming closer. She was still aware of the demons surrounding them but they didn't seem to be moving. "Cos kicking your ass would really improve my day".

"Maybe but I doubt it will improve theirs", he told her and for the first time Buffy noted how strange he was holding his hand. It almost looked as if he was holding onto something but there was nothing there. She immediately felt the familiar feeling of foreboding building up in her stomach. Something was very wrong and she would just have to wait and see what it was.

Not being able to have control of the situation was one of the things she hated most and she knew Ethan would use this to his advantage.

Fortunate for her she didn't have to wait long. Ethan Rayne started pulling at something she couldn't see and before she knew it Harry and Ron stood in front of her both frozen to the spot a cloak laying at their feet. It didn't take her long to realize that Ethan most have done some sort of spell on them but since she had yet to learn it she could do nothing but stare.

"How…" she began asking but stopped when she realized she had nothing to say. It wasn't often the Slayer found herself speechless.

"Fortunate for me you and your brother seem to have a lot in common" started Ethan shaking his head at their foolishness. "Now isn't this much more fun then kicking my ass?" he asked her, smirk firmly in place. "Well it is for me anyways".

Shaking off her apparent lack of speech she forced herself to started talking hoping it would distract him long enough for Dumbledore to get there. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to be somewhere didn't I, so why not here?"

"You working for Voldemort now? I didn't figure you to be one for following orders". She declared, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

They hadn't spoken all week but she'd been hoping things were starting to get better between them especially with her staying in Gryffindor this week but apparently not. She realized that any chance of peace between them would take a great while longer after this. The blonde didn't fool herself. There was no way her brother hadn't over heard the part about her being the Slayer. She hadn't been planning on telling him anytime soon but she would eventually. This was definitely not they way she'd hoped he'd find out.

"I don't have a problem with taking orders I was planning to do anyways. Seems getting even with you is as high up on my list as it is on good old Voldy's. Figured it wouldn't hurt to get some help and the pay is definitely a bonus".

"If you're after me why go after my brother?" inquired Buffy hoping he wouldn't hear the desperation in her voice.

"I know you're smarter then that. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to think that just a meager ten demons would take care of you? Of course not. They were just a distraction, an invitation I knew you'd never pass up on and lucky for me neither would your brother".

"So you're trying to get to me by using him" The Slayer guessed and by the look of her watchers old friend she new it was true.

"Now that's more like it", he congratulated her nodding his head in obvious approvement. "Now that you so cleverly figured out my little plan why don't we get on with it? Voldemort isn't the most patient guy you know"

"You'll let them go if I go with you?" She asked although he'd most likely lie to her anyway. Still it didn't look like she had much of a choice in the matter.

"Why of course" he told her and Buffy nodded her head in answer.

Racking her brain for some sort of a plan as she took small steps as slowly as she could closer to them she couldn't come up with anything without endangering Ron or Harry. Which was something she'd never do, no matter what the situation called for.

When she was only a few feet away from them Ethan let go of Harry and Ron, pushing they out of the way and was just about to reach out for her hand when Dumbledore, Hagrid and a very scared looking Slughorn made their presence known to the little group.

Buffy sighed in relief. Surely Dumbledore would know what to do. You didn't get to be headmaster of Hogwarts without having a few tricks up your sleeve.

"Dumbeldore" came Ethan's shocked fear laced voice. It was clear that he had not expected this and was in no longer control of the situation. Serves him right thought Buffy, extremely happy with the way the situation had turned out.

Every shaking breath he took was like balm to Buffy's soul. He deserved it for making her blow her whole allowance to get the stupid tattoo he'd imprinted on her skin removed. She'd been saving up from so very important shoes, which she could no longer afford because of his cowardness, so yeah he deserved everything he got!

"Ethan. I have to say I didn't expect to see you here after all these years. What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore innocently but Buffy could see the anger in his eyes.

"What are ye talkin' abou' Dumbledore? He's tryin' to take er!" came Hagrid's alarmed voice. Clearly he hadn't been as inceptive as Buffy.

"Don't worry Hagrid he knows that won't happen now, don't you Ethan?" asked the headmaster though the threat was evident in his voice.

Ethan shakes his head looking disappointed with himself. "I really got to learn to just take the kids and get out of town. It's the "stay and gloat" that gets me every time". He pouted.

"Yes that seems to be most evil creatures undoing", agreed Dumbledore looking thoughtful. Buffy guessed she'd never stop getting surprised by his reasoning in things. He seemed to think almost everything was interesting and never stopped being curious.

"This isn't going to take much longer is it? I've really ought to be going soon, bosses to let down and all". Said Ethan cockily. Apparently having gotten over his brief Dumbledore fright and was now back to his highly annoying self, which pissed Buffy of to no end. She much preferred scared little whiny Ethan.

"Yes well if you'd come with us…" professor Slughorn trailed off looking at him expectantly. If he thought Ethan would just come with him willingly he had another thing coming to him.

"No I think I'm quite comfortable where I am thanks. Last chance Slayer sure you don't want to come with me? We could cause a lot of trouble between the two of us, Voldy doesn't even have to play such a huge part?" He offered and Buffy couldn't help but snort.

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen. Oh, and that's a big NO incase your fried up pompous tiny little British brain couldn't get that!"

She felt a little bit better after letting of some steam but she still couldn't wait to kick his ass. Maybe she could sneak into the room they were keeping him in? It was a thought worth saving but she'd have to make up a plan later.

"Oh well don't say I never gave you a chance", came his retort.

It all happened so fast Buffy didn't have a chance to see anything. One moment he was standing right in front of them and the next he was gone. He'd had something in his hand, maybe herbs or something? Shouted a strange name in a language Buffy had never heard before and then he was gone. Disappearing in true Hollywood fashion, jacket blowing in the wind a loud bang and then he was gone. She couldn't help but feel disappointed with herself. She was supposed to be the Slayer and Slayers didn't let the bad guys leave.

But it was Hogwarts, people weren't supposed to be able to dissaparate! But then that wasn't exactly what he'd been doing, was it? Stupid Ethan and his stupid wiccan magic!

Dragging her fingers thru her hair she tried to make sense of things but kept drawing a blank. Looking around her she saw that the others had already started moving. Dumbledore was standing over Harry and Ron trying to get them moving again Hagrid right next to him and Slughorn a bit farther away. Surprisingly no one was paying any attention to her.

Feeling the need to be alone for a while she started to slowly make her way back up to the castle. She knew the others would want to talk to her but they seemed to have their hands tied for the moment so she figured she'd get at least a few minutes alone.

She needed time to think about what she was going to tell them. They already knew she was the Slayer so that was already out of the bag but it didn't mean everything else had to be. She wasn't ready to let go of all of her secrets in just a few hours. No, she didn't know or even trust them well enough to spill everything. She'd tell them what the needed to know and keep the rest to her self. For the time being at least.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

Harry was laying quietly in his bed in the hospital wing. Ron was laying on the bed next to him and Dumbledore sat on a chair at the end of his bed. Hagrid and Slughorn had both been told to leave as soon as they got into the hospital wing and were told to keep their mouths shut about what happened. They were to wait in the headmaster's room until he was done.

Harry knew he should be saying something, anything but still he kept his mouth shut. The spell had been lifted twenty minutes ago but none of them had uttered a single word since. He knew they were waiting for him. Waiting for him to start shouting or screaming, throwing one of those nervous breakdowns he was so famous for but he couldn't.

It was strange really. During the time he was under the spell all he wanted to do was yell at the man who had captured him. Both to let him and Ron go and to get the hell away from his sister but as time past it became very clear that she knew exactly what she was doing and was in no need of any help.

She was the Slayer. Buffy, his own sister was the Slayer. He felt oddly empty at the thought. He vaguely remembered studying her in his third year. Something about a girl having the strength to fight demons and very rarely made it to eighteen. Somehow that didn't sound anything like Buffy but then again he wouldn't know, would he?

He thought back to their time at Grimuald place. He remembered feeling like she was hiding something from him, something huge. He remembered seeing a flicker of pain in her eyes whenever she thought no one was looking. He cursed himself for not taking the time to really talk to her.

It had never really been just the two of them, there were always people around, and even if they were alone they'd never really opened up. From the moment he'd been told of her existence he'd put her on a pedestal. He'd been so happy at the thought of finally having a family that he'd never really seen her as a normal person. He'd thought about her so much, imagining what she'd be like, creating the perfect sister. When he finally met her he couldn't see her as anybody else then that perfect sister he'd been dreaming of since he was a kid. The moments she broke that perfect fantasy he no longer regarded her as his sister.

How could he blame her for keeping her real identity hidden when even if she had told him he would have refused to see it?

"Where is she?" He finally built up the courage to ask Dumbledore. He needed to talk to her. To get all of the things they'd both been hiding out in the open and only then could they start being the family they both wanted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

I just wanted to say how sorry I am again for how late this was and short. I just don't have time to write anymore. There are these weird national test things you have to take if you're in a certain grade in Sweden and their really kicking my ass. Plus I have to improve my grades a lot in the next few months so I can get into a good school next year. So that's kind of what I've been doing the last month. My parents had this meeting with my teachers were they told them they think something's been occupying a lot of my time lately and making my grades slip. Apparently staying up late reading fanfics and writing is not a good way to improve your grades. Who knew?

So it'll probably be a while before you hear from me again (my parents are such control freaks). Sorry for ending it where I did but I really needed to finish it and get into the car for a long ski trip. Funny how writing and reading fanfiction is distracting but being away from school for a whole week isn't!

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. You all got the mystery man right, surprise surprise huh? Please, please keep them coming (I am not above begging). I really need something to cheer me up.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hello! It's me again, although I doubt you remember me, it's been way too long! I'm really sorry about that. It wasn't my intention but I guess real life finally caught up with me and just wouldn't let go. I've been doing some writing over the summer but unfortunetely not for this story. I started a new story which I'm really excited about, especially with all the great help I'm getting from Pepzie and yes it's another BTVS/HP. It'll probably be a while before I post it since I just recently decided to at least try to finish this one. I guess it depends on if there's still any interest for it.

Anyway that's enough from me. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

When Buffy finally made it to her room she slammed the door closed not bothering to be quiet and leant against it. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down she found her self face to face with a very curious and annoyed looking Claire.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Out... I was out", Buffy answered not wanting to get into anything right now. Her bed was so close if she could just get her friend to drop it for the moment she could get the rest she so desperately needed.

"Well we never thought to look there!" Was the brunette's sarcastic reply.

"Could we just not do this right now?" she asked while making her way to her bed. She knew t was a pretty lame attempt to escape Claire's questioning gaze but she had to try.

"No, I think I've done enough waiting for this last hour. Do you have any idea how worried we were?" She stood up from her seat on the bed and crossed her arms across her chest while glaring down at Buffy.

"I didn't think anyone cared", the blonde muttered avoiding Claire's glare.

"You don't think I care about you?" questioned the brunette hurt flashing in her eyes. "I've known you a week and you're the best friend I've ever had, of course I care!"

"I'm sorry I just… there was something I needed to do". Buffy tried to explain but didn't know how far she should go. If she told Claire her life would be in danger but by the way things were going today the whole school would probably know by the end of the week so what did it matter?

"You had something to do while the whole school was panicking form the demon attack and told not to leave their dorms?"

"It's complicated", defended the blonde trying to fight back her tears.

"Complicated or do you just not trust me enough to tell me?"

"That's not it", exclaimed Buffy she too standing from the bed. Her eyes were downcast so as to escape the hurt in her friend's eyes but they quickly grew wide when they settled on the books lying on the floor. The books Giles had given her about slayer lore. "Claire what did you do?"

"What was I supposed to do? I was worried and I knew you'd been keeping something from me. I thought it would help if I knew".

Taking another deep breath to calm her self she cradled her head in her hands before settling her eyes back to Claire. "How much do you know?"

"I know enough", was her friend's stubborn reply.

Buffy raked her brain for something smart to say but nothing came. Instead she settled with a nod while collecting her books. It was then something struck her. What if Claire hadn't been the only one? Then her fear would come true, the whole school would know what she was.

"Does anybody else know?" her green eyes her boring into Claire's brown ones desperately seeking the answer she wanted.

This time it was Claire's turn to avoid her friends gaze. "Draco", she said so quietly Buffy almost missed it.

"Draco" the Slayer echoed after a few moments silence. Why would Claire tell the blond menace? The two had never seemed like such good friends it just didn't make sense.

"He was worried about you", Claire started and if she hadn't sounded so honest Buffy would have thought she'd been joking. Sure Draco hadn't been that bad while he was tutoring her but he hadn't been friendly either. "We went looking for you but Snape caught us and made us go back to the common room. We thought looking through your things would help give us a clue of where you disappeared to".

"Great one more person to talk to", Buffy sighed. By the way thing were going she'd never get her sleep.

"He really seemed genuinely worried Buffy", stated Claire but she still found it very hard to believe.

"I'll talk to him later", she relented and took the few steps required back to her bed finally being able lay her head down on the pillow while Claire left the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest for long but she figured she at least had another thirty minutes or so.

Buffy got about an hours rest. Her luck must definitely be changing. But then as the knocking on her door got loud enough to completely penetrate her mind she knew that wasn't true. The conversation she was about to have would not have her considered lucky by anyone.

"Hang on" she shouted. There was absolutely no motivation for her to get up so she practically had to force herself.

Dragging her feet after her she opened the door to find a very angry looking Snape on the other side. Of course when she thought about it he was never actually pleasant looking but this was a different degree of angry.

"Professor Snape" she answered sweetly not willing to climb even higher on the Snapeometer of angriness or he was sure to burst. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You can drop the act this instant miss Potter", he commanded glaring at her as usual. "Professor Dumbledore has asked to speak to you." He announced then stormed away in a very dramatic fashion obviously expecting Buffy to follow.

Sighing loudly she knew she had no other choice. It was time to fess up.

Entering Dumbledore's office she wasn't surprised to see her brother waiting for her there as well. He was staring at her but it wasn't the betrayed stare she was so used to receiving. His eyes held a mix of emotions. She could easily make out compassion and hurt but there was also a small amount of fear and lingering betrayal. Looking at him was confusing so when she grabbed the chair Dumbledore offered her she tried her best not to.

Snape was dismissed fairly quickly yet no words were spoken. The headmaster sat behind his desk studying her intently while Harry was standing in the corner.

"So you want to start with the yelling or is the whole silence thing part of the punishment? Cos if it is it's working", Buffy burst out not being able to take it anymore.

"While it's nice to know my interrogation techniques haven't completely diminished that wasn't the intent. For the first time in over a decade I find myself in a loss for words. I pride myself in knowing what goes on in this school including its students yet you seem to have me utterly fooled."

The words were spoken softly and his blue eyes were even twinkling a bit but he didn't seem amused.

Buffy felt like she had to say something but what could she say to defend her actions? Now it might seem foolish to keep her slayer identity hidden and she could understand why Harry would be hurt by it but if given the chance she'd probably do the same thing all over again.

Harry was her brother but did that simple fact give him the right to know every thing about her? Just because he was her brother did that mean that she could trust him before even meeting him? Being the slayer was something that was supposed to be hidden. She hadn't exactly followed those rules in Sunnydale but going to another country without her friends and watcher to learn magic and meet her brother didn't exactly spell safe. She was going to tell him eventually… wasn't she?

"I-I just wanted to… I mean things were all so new and I", she sighed. This would not be easy.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Harry asked softly his voice and eyes betraying how hurt he felt.

"I", she began. What was she supposed to tell him when she wasn't sure herself? "I don't know." She said, her eyes finally meeting his.

Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak. All his life he had craved a family, whatever form he got. Now he had a sister, sitting next to him and he hadn't a clue what to do. His sister wasn't supposed to keep secrets from him but if she did he was supposed to forgive her because that's what family does, right?

Therein lay the problem. He didn't know what to do. In his fantasy he'd yell and scream maybe even throw a few things and then they'd make up. Hug in typical Hallmark fashion but in reality he couldn't do that. He couldn't just throw a tantrum and then all was forgiven, it didn't work that way. But then what was he to do?

"Look it wasn't that I didn't trust you or want you in my life, I do but it's complicated", Buffy started explaining before Harry fully went off into his own world. Thankfully, or not, that seemed to wake him up.

"It's complicated?" He repeated in disbelief. He'd been fed that line since he was a kid and it pissed him off to hear it from Buffy. "That's about the worst excuse you could give. I'm your brother and if you want to keep it that way you better start uncomplicating it!"

He was walking towards her clenching and unclenching his fists by his side and Buffy rose to meet him.

"What do you want from me?" She shouted. "I'm here aren't I? I'm trying to explain but you're not exactly making it easy."

"Cos you're not even trying. You haven't told me anything. You keep making excuses but you're not sorry are you?"

"What if I'm not?" Buffy caught him on his careless statment and he looked on, green eyes wide. He hadn't actually believed it was true.

"Is it so wrong to keep something as big as being the Slayer away from the brother you just met? Being the Slayer is supposed to be held a secret, something dangerous not only for me but the people around me."

"I'm always in danger!" Harry couldn't keep the outburst in. He was so tired of people trying to protect him.

"It's not always about you!" Buffy countered. "Sure part of it was to protect you but most of it was to protect **me**. Getting sent to annother country away from my watcher and every thing I know, it was scary. I didn't want to reveal something that could end up getting me introuble."

"Just say it Buffy, tell me you don't trust me. Tell me something that's true."

"What will it matter if you won't believe me anyway?" Buffy asked sounding defeated. All her anger seemed to have disappeared. She hadn't come here to fight. She wanted him back in her life, to be the brother and sister they were meant to be but that appeared impossible. Had she really ruined all her chances with him?

"So that's it?" he asked with tears shining in his eyes. "You just give up?"

She looked at him, really looked at him this time. He looked just like a little boy standing there with his heart opened for all to see thinking that she'd just abandoned him.

He wasn't like her. She'd had a family, a mom and even a dad for a short while but he'd had no one. Those first eleven years must have been hell for him. His parents had been ripped away from him before he was old enough to remember them. He'd only been dreaming of a family his whole life so he had no idea how a real one actually worked. The real thing could never measure up to the fantasy.

"Of course I won't give up. Like it or not you are my brother and I could never give up on you", she told him sincerely desperately wanting to reassure him.

He studied her for a long time before coming to the conclusion that she was honest. He gave her the tiniest of smiles which she more then readily returned.

I really hope you liked this, it took me a long time to write. Please tell me what you think. If there's no intrest for me to continue this story then I won't but here's hoping there is.


	22. Chapter 22

"So week's over and you're once again on speaking terms with your ponce of a brother, does this mean your leaving us

"So week's over and you're once again on speaking terms with your ponce of a brother, does this mean your leaving us?" Asked Draco putting on a show of being sad.

Buffy rolled her eyes but a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You gonna miss me?"

"Why of course, whatever would I do without you?"

The blonde snorted. "Ya know if you keep this up up I might actually think that you like me."

"Oh the horror!" He exclaimed dropping down on the couch next to her.

They sat alone in the Slytherin common room, the rest fast asleep. But that was not an option for Buffy. She just couldn't sleep knowing that today was going to be her first day with the Gryffindors and consequnetly her brother. They left things pretty good last night but she had no idea where they stood with each other today.

"That sort of a thing could really ruin a reputation." Agreed Buffy.

"Speaking of ruining reputations, "contiuned Draco frowning a bit. "Starting as a Gryff today is pretty much the worst thing you could do."

"Oh, I see," excalimed Buffy smirking slightly. "You don't want me to go!"

Confused she watched as his whole posture changed. His eyes instantly hardened and looked away from her as he sat stiffly on the couch.

"Don't be delusional, Potter. I'm just as happy as the rest to see you go." He said coldly.

"What's wrong with you? I was just kidding."

"Nothing's wrong with me." He turned his icy stare towards her. "Now why don't you run along and play with the mighty Gryffs. I'm sure you're happy to be back on their good side."

Buffy could only stare at him, letting a little of the hurt seep through her expressive eyes. She couldn't understand what it was that had made him so angry. He'd been opening up to her more and more over the week. While she wouldn't go as far as to say that she liked him, he hadn't been half bad to her this week. Yet now he was acting like the asshole everyone had warned her about and the worst thing was that he knew about her being the Slayer. She needed to talk to him about that but right now she could only think about being anywhere but here.

"You know what? I was actually starting to think you were different but now you just proved that my first instinct was right. You really are a jerk!"

BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS

Draco only watched as the blonde stormed out of the room. He'd failed. He had been given strikt orders not to let her leave and he'd failed. The Dark Lord would not be pleased. Yet that wasn't the thing that bothered him most.

No, what bothered him was that he'd cared. A small part of him had been hurt that she'd left. This wasn't like him. He'd been doing Voldemort's bidding for years now and not once had he cared. Girls with stupid bouncy blonde hair and pretty hazel eyes did not faze him. However, when she left he felt just like the jerk she'd accused him of being.

And there was the tiny detail of him not telling the Dark Lord about her slayer status. _I will, _he told himself, I_'m just waiting to get more information out of her._ Yet deep down he knew he wouldn't.

BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS

Harry couldn't sleep. He was too wound up, both anxious to have his sister back where she belonged and on speaking terms yet nervous. What would he say to her? Would things just go back to normal and in that case what was normal? Would they pretend like the last week hadn't happened or would she want to talk about it? Plus there was the huge deal about her being the slayer. Couldn't forget that!

Harry wasn't exactly extatic about having his sister go out every night, fighting demonds and risking her life. What if he lost her? But he couldn't do a thing to stop her. It was her duty just like it was his duty to stop Voldemort. Keeping Buffy from slaying was like telling him to let Voldemort roam free on annother killing spree.

With all the confusion going on in his head he was getting one huge headache. He barely remembered getting dressed and leaving the Gryffindor dormitory. One minute he was laying in bed and the next he was standing outside of the hospital wing. He needed to talk to his best friend.

Ron's bed had not been slept in so he felt it safe to assume that he had stayed the night in the hospital wing despite not being injured. _He was probably too tired to move, _Harry thought with a grin.

Thankfully there were no other patients in the room. Ron was still asleep but Harry didn't feel to guitly about waking him up. It was after all seven o'clock only one hour before they usually got up.

It took him quite a while to wake him up and then to convince his best friend to stay awake but he manged. Ron was not happy about it but knew Harry needed to talk.

"I'm guessing you woke me up for a reason?" The red head asked, wanting Harry to start so he'd have time for a little more sleep before classes started.

"Yes, it's just about Buffy... you know about her being the Slayer and all... I mean what do I do?"

Ron gave him a strange look. "Don't think there's much you can do, mate."

"No, I know I can't change what she is but it's kind of frightening knowing she's out there every night, risking her life." He grew quiet for a while and Ron gave him a sympatetic look.

"Think of it this way, now we know for sure that she really is your sister. I mean risking her life and trying to battle evil seems to run in the family, yeah?"

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "I guess you're right."

"It does happen on occasion, too bad Hermione wasn't here to witness it. She'd be catching flies by now." Ron chuckled a bit at the thought. "Anyway, having a Slayer in the family could be useful. She'd scare Malfoy straight off and be a huge asset to the order."

"No!" came Harry's outburst shocking them both a little. "She won't be joining the order, it's too risky. She's too young and had no training in magic whatsoever. It's just not happening!"

Ron held his arms up in surrender. "Just a suggestion, mate. Forget about it."

Harry sighed. He didn't know what came over him. It had never been his intention to yell at his best friend, after all he'd only been trying to help. But the thought of Buffy getting hurt because of him and the stupid war he'd dragged her into was enough to make him have a fit. He just couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay. You were only trying to protect your sister, I get it."

"You won't say anything right? About her being the Slayer I mean?" Asked Harry carefully. He didn't want Ron to get the wrong impression. He knew his best friend could be trusted but Dumbledore had warned him that the Slayer's identity was meant to be kept a secret. If word got out about what she was she'd be in even more danger then she already was.

"Of course not. I would never do that." Ron answerd a little hurt that Harry even had to ask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It just really important that nobody finds out."

"I know and I won't tell anybody but... what about Hermione? Do we tell her?" Ron looked worried. Harry know he didn't like keeping secrets from her for obvious reasons.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. The thought had come up a lot during the night. "It's not really our secret to tell and she's made her distrust of Buffy very clear but... I don't know."

"We'll figure it out", the red head tried to assure his friend. "It's not like we need to tell her right now."

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

Buffy was one of the first people to walk into the Great Hall. A Few Ravenclaws and Slytherins were up, no Hufflepuffs and only a couple of Gyffindors. Now came to big dilema, where to sit? She doubted the Gryffindor seating arrangements would be anything like her previous ones, were they were seated by which family had the longest bloodline or power, but there was no way to be sure. Neither her brother nor any of his friends had mentioned anything about it.

She felt it safest to assume that she would not be sitting at the head of the table, which suited her just fine. The Gryffindors didn't seem to like her very much so she stayed clear of the ones already seated and walked towards the end of the table. It was then that she saw a familiar head of blond hair. With a little amount of surprise but definitely not unhappiness she walked over and grabbed the seat next to him.

"Thought you were supposed to be a teacher?"

"I am" agreed Oliver Wood with a big smile on his face.

"Then what are you doing at the kids table?"

"Dissapointed to see me?" He asked faking looking hurt to which Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly, just wondering."

"Well, then I guess that's okay." His smile brightened. "It just feels strange being up there. It was only two years ago that I sat here", he gestured at the Gryffindor table, "and now I'm meant to sit with some of the teachers I feared for seven years? No thank you. I guess some of them are alright but there still my teachers you know?"

"I guess I can understand that but are you even allowed to sit here? Not that I don't want you to of course", she added careful that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. She was very thankful for having him there. It made things a lot easier. Now at least she'd have someone to talk to and sit with.

"There are no rules saying that one has to sit at the teacher's table but I guess you could say it's frowned upon sitting with the rest of the students."

"Going for the badboy teacher thing, huh?"

"It does help with the ladies", he joked earing a glare from Buffy.

"I bet."

BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS

"She looks so normal. Sitting there, eating breakfast, talking to Oliver. When did they get to know each other any way?" Wondered Ron out loud.

Harry smiled a little at seeing Buffy at the Gryffindor table. It felt right and he'd much rather have her talk to Oliver then one of those awful Slytherins.

He'd draged Ron with him down to the Great Hall about fifteen minutes ago, much to his best friends dissapoinment. It seemed Ron had had ideas of falling asleep again but Harry promptly put a stop to that. He'd been happy when he saw his sister already there yet had not been able to steer his feet anywhere near her.

"I don't know. I'm just happy she away from Malfoy. And what did you expect?" Harry asked recalling his other question. "Just because we know she's the", he caught himself just before he said it and looked around the table. There weren't a lot of people around but just to be sure he leaned closer to Ron and said it very quietly. "The Slayer doesn't mean she'll act like... well however it is Slayers act."

"I guess", admitted Ron although he looked a little dissapointed. "Don't you think she's a little small? I mean you're like a head taller then her and she's not really big in the muscledepartment."

Harry rolled his eyes but could not help but agree. Buffy looked nothing like someone who spent their nights fighting monsters. "You saw what she did and besides, a Slayer is supposed to keep her identity hidden, right? Then Buffy's obviously the perfect choice."

"Yeah but..." Ron trailed off as Hermione dropped down on the seat opposite of them, giving Harry a guilty look.

"Weren't you guys talking about something?" She asked as she started to pile food on her plate.

"Wasn't important, "shrugged Harry.

Hermione gave him a suspicous look but didn't prode further. She knew the look on Harry's face. It was the look he had when he knew something but couldn't tell her and if that hadn't tipped her off Ron's guilty face definitely would've.

She knew they'd been up to something last night but didn't dare to ask in case that would lead to questions about where she herself had been. She knew neither of them would like her digging up Buffy's past but she was so close. She couldn't let them stop her now.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

"Can you believe her?" Pansy sneered. "Sitting with those filthy Gryffindor's as if everything is perfectly alright. It's disgusting!"

Claire looked over to where Buffy was sitting with Oliver and couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. She knew the blonde would go but it still hadn't prepared her for being alone with Pansy and her gang again.

She only nodded her head slightly while the others agreed hartily. Everyone it seemed except for Malfoy, who just like Claire had his eyes on Buffy laughing with the flying instructor. She caught his eye brefly and saw the anger, hurt and confusion hidden within them.

_This could be intressting, _she thought. It actually seemed like Malfoy cared. Although the thought was a little unsettling

BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS

Thank you so much to every one who reviewed. I really wasn't expecting anyone to still be intrested in this fic, I mean it's been over seven months, but I'm really happy that you are. And I will, as promised, continue this fic. I promise to try to update once a week like before but remember reviews make me write faster!

Please don't forget to tell me what you think so far or what you want to happen in the future. I'm still in the early stages of deciding where I want to take this story so your review can have a big impact on the fic. Plus there's always the interesting and incredably hard decision about who will become Buffy's new love interest. Will it be handsome Oliver, badboy Draco or broding Angel?

I guess you'll just have to leave a review and tune in next time to "Not Alone".


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"So I heard you wanted to see me?" Asked Buffy as she entered the head master's office and sat down one of the chairs close to his desk.

"That would be correct." Agreed Dumbledore; giving her a warm smile as if to say that despite resent events she was still welcomed here.

"There were a lot of things left unsaid last night." He began and Buffy instantly looked down, concentrating on some imaginary lint on her skirt. "You and your brother needed to talk but I think it would be best if we continued this discussion without him."

Buffy nodded her assent. She had made a vow to be more honest with Harry but there were still a lot of things she'd like to keep away from him. As she'd mentioned yesterday, just because he was her brother did not give him the right to know every single detail of her life. She was sure there were things he kept from her.

"How long have you been the Slayer?"

_Good, _Buffy thought, _no beating around the bush. It would make things easier not to mention faster._

"For about three years" she answered honestly and looked on with amusement as his eyes widened slightly before he regained his infamous cool.

"Three years?" He echoed, stroking his beard while he seemed deep in thought. "You're quite famous, you know?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her chair. So he'd heard of her, that couldn't be good.

"I thought you didn't know about me being... you know?"

"I didn't." He answered still looking amazed at the fact before shaking himself out of it. "Took me quite by surprise" he admitted, the twinkle back in his blue eyes but he still looked concerned.

"Then how do you know I'm famous?"

"I didn't know you by name but it'd near impossible not to hear about your accomplishments. Your identity might have escaped my notice but give me some credit."

Buffy had the grace to blush before he continued. "The magical community and the watcher's council don't have much contact but you've got nearly all of the darker wizards and those with higher knowledge talking about you. Some even say you're the best Slayer in history."

Now Buffy was definitely blushing. "I-I don't know about that."

"Nonsense" Dumbledore waved off her attempt at modesty.

"Do you think magic had anything to do with your success?" He inquired the twinkle gone from his eyes as he focused on much more serious matters.

"I um... I don't know."

"No, I guess you wouldn't" he mumbled to himself before turning to the bewildered blonde to explain.

"Sometimes before magical children, such as yourself, develop their magic some of it that is constantly building inside the child can be released. If for example they are in danger. I believe it happened to your brother a few times."

That caught Buffy's attention but she still couldn't remember anything like that happening to her.

"It's not always an obvious thing. It can be like an extra sense, as if you can feel danger before it approaches or an incredible coincident that just happens to save your life, a dream maybe? I know it will be hard to sort these out from the slayer abilities you already have but it is essential that you try." He told her not once taking his calculating eyes away from her.

"I will, but do you mind telling me why?"

He instantly seemed to snap out of it. "I am sorry Ms Potter, just an old man's ramblings. I can't help getting excited by things I have yet to learn."

He smiled at her but it did not contain the warmth that she was so used to receiving. Buffy couldn't help but feel that there was something he was keeping from her. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly but something about seeing the aging man that was perhaps the wizard's greatest hope, besides her brother, looking so disquieting was frightening.

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Buffy asked, feeling the need to get out of the office. She was suddenly fearful of what she was getting herself into.

She hadn't been told a lot, but from what she knew there was a war starting to again break out in the wizarding world and somehow her brother was caught up in the middle of it. He was supposed to be every ones champion, the chosen one. He was sixteen for Christ sake and he was mean to defeat the monster that had killed their parents.

What was her place in all of this? Was she meant to stand by and watch her brother get himself killed? Why had they just now brought her into this mess?

"No actually", said Dumbledore and Buffy had to fight the urge to bolt. "Do you plan to continue slaying?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Have you been slaying this past week or at Grimuald place for that point, besides the demon attack?" He continued firing his questions, fixing her with his inquiring gaze.

"No." Buffy answered feeling a little guilty for having neglected her duty for so long. But Dumbledore nodded seeming pleased.

"Good", the blonde's mouth dropped open in shock. "It is for the best if you don't. I understand that it will be difficult to ignore your calling but you must try. I cannot stress how important this is."

"But I..." The Slayer cut him off, looking very confused.

"There are things out there you wouldn't have a clue how to fight, for now. If Voldemort found out the greatest Slayer ever to live was at Hogwarts going into the forest ever night, foolishly risking her life you'd be any easy target. And with wizards, Ms. Potter, you'll find that you are essentially helpless."

Buffy swallowed not liking the sound of the at all. Helpless was something she just didn't do. Her being the Slayer was the only thing she had to offer in the way of help to fight the upcoming war. But it wouldn't do her or them any good. This wasn't a war with demons these were humans, humans with magic. For the first time Buffy had to face the fact that maybe this wasn't her war.

Then something truly frightening occurred to her.

"He already knows." She said so quietly Dumbledore almost didn't hear her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Voldemort knows I'm here. He knows and I won't be able to defend myself." The last part was said so quietly it seemed like she was talking to herself.

Dumbledore sighed but nodded his assent. "He knows there's a Slayer at Hogwarts. He doesn't not however know her identity, that she is a student or that she is THE Slayer."

"Yes he does." Buffy disagreed but kept her voice just as quiet as before. The sense of foreboding undeniably building up inside. "If Ethan works for him then he knows... everything."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh and for the first time Buffy thought he looked defeated.

"How is that?" He spoke after a few moments, his eyes not meeting hers.

"That wasn't the first time I met him. He came to Sunnydale one time looking for my watcher. He knows who I am and my ties to Harry and now so does Voldemort."

"I see. Then it is even more important that you do not under any circumstances leave Hogwarts grounds and that includes your brother. I don't think I have to tell you what could, and most likely will happen if you do."

Buffy nodded and rose from her chair assuming that the discussion was over. She had a lot to think about but unfortunately she wouldn't be able too. She still had school.

"Oh I almost forgot", Dumbledore called out after her, sounding almost like himself again but Buffy knew better. "Your schedule."

The Slayer walked over to him once again and took the small piece of paper from his hands her own trembling slightly and gave him a strained smile before walking out the door.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

The rest of the day past by excruciatingly slow for Buffy. She was so occupied thinking about all the things Dumbledore had told her that she made no move to befriend any of the Gryffindors or even try to keep up with the lessons. She was thankful that most of her lessons were with the first years where she wasn't constantly followed by her brother's concerned yet hesitant gaze. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

She skipped lunch; instead spending her time in the library but reluctantly went to dinner. She wasn't hungry but it would look suspicious not to go. She sat at the end of the table forcing food down her protesting throat. Nobody had made any attempt to include her in his or her conversation but they weren't avoiding her either. It was as if they were waiting for Harry to make the first move.

It suited her just fine. She wasn't in a very talkative mode and she doubted her brother would build up the courage to talk to her any time soon. So it looked like she'd be left alone for a couple of days.

On her way to the library to meet up with Hermione for another one of their tutoring sessions Buffy was followed by a group of giggling girls acting like bimbos. She just rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she'd once acted like them, and tried to ignore them as best as she could until they mentioned Harry's name.

"He's just so perfect." One girl sighed dreamily and the others continued giggling.

"I know, Romilda", another girl said sounding a little disapproving, "but why do expect him to catch the bait this time when he clearly hasn't before."

"He'll see how perfect we are together!" The girl snapped.

"But is it really right to trick him?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed, she was listening intently.

"Oh lay off it, Emma. It's just a bit of fun." Another girl defended her friend.

"I know", the girl sighed defeated. "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"And I appreciate it," Romilda said, "but you need to learn how to have some fun."

The voices disappeared as they turned the corner, giving Buffy even more to think about.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

"Oh, I'd better go." Sighed Hermione looking at the clock. "Wouldn't want to be late."

"Of course not." Ron rolled his eyes. "That would mean Dumbledore cut his beard."

Hermione fixed her annoyed brown eyes at Ron who visibly shrunk down in his seat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-Nothing. It just means that... well Hermione-time is a little different then normal time."

"And how is that?" She asked fiercely.

"You're j-just always early" the brunette glared at him, "n-not that I think that's bad, i-it's very good." He was squirming in his seat now.

To Harry's dismay she turned her eyes towards him. "Do you think I'm unreasonably early?"

"N-no" Harry stuttered really not wanting to get in the middle of his best friends fight. Why couldn't Ron just learn to keep his mouth shut?

"Good." She said before turning her fiery eyes back to the red head. "You know maybe you should learn to think about other people besides yourself and not keep them waiting!"

To Harry's relief Ron seemed to bit back the comment most likely had and Hermione left without another word.

"Thanks for that, mate." Ron said sarcastically as soon as Hermione left.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

Buffy waited for Hermione in the library, taking up the seats they usually used in the far back. It was much quieter there since most of the students preferred to work in groups at the entrance. It was perfect for the tutoring session, now the only thing that was missing was the tutor.

As long as Buffy had known the girl, which granted wasn't very long, she had never been late. The Slayer was just starting to get worried when she saw the familiar head of bushy brown hair make it's way slowly towards her.

Hermione didn't say anything in the way of greetings as she approached. She only put her bag down on the table and began taking out books. Buffy chose wisely not to comment on her lateness but she did however have something to discuss with the girl before they started.

"I heard some girls talking earlier," she began abruptly. "It seems my brother has quite the fan club."

"Yes", Hermione agreed, not taking her eyes of the books she was sorting through. "Ever since the minister declared that he wasn't crazy at the end of last year they seem to have grown quite fond of him."

Okay, that was one story she hadn't heard but she'd dig into that later. "Yeah crazy fond of him."

She was surprised to see the brunette smile a bit at that. "I see you've met Romilda then?"

"You could say that. She seemed to be a bit..." Buffy bit her lip trying to put it as nicely as possible, which she found very hard since the girl had plans to trick her brother but she didn't want to offend her tutor. "On the crazy side."

Hermione let out a small chuckle finally tearing her eyes away from the rather large pile of books. "More like on the crazy stalker side. She's been trying to get her claws into Harry as soon as she stepped foot at Hogwarts."

"She seemed very persistent but she hasn't managed to do anything, right? I mean Harry wouldn't..." The blonde trailed off. She didn't like the girl and she really hoped her brother stayed as far away from her as he could.

"Oh god, no!" Hermione explained. "But she's been sending him candy and all sorts of things over the summer. Although none of us have been crazy enough to try them. They're probably poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Love potion. Fred and George have been making tons of money off of it."

"That sounds like something they would do." Buffy smiled thinking of the twins. They'd been a lot of fun to be around this summer.

A smile started to break out on Hermione's features as well before she remembered who she was talking to and instantly put a stop to it. In its place was the disapproving glare Buffy was so used to receiving from the girl.

"We should get started." She said in a much harsher tone then before.

"Yeah, before anyone has any fun," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look I just wanted to warn you that I heard that Romlida person talking. She's planning to do something to Harry."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You think warning me will help you get in better with Harry?" she demanded. "Because it won't! You're hiding something from us. Playing the protecting sister won't make me forget it."

"Calm down, Hermione." She was trying her hardest to keep her anger in check. She hadn't a clue what it was about her that made the brunette so distrustful of her. "You don't have to tell him the warning was from me. I just... never mind."

"I will find out." She vowed before turning back to her books.

Buffy was so relieved that her tutor hadn't left her to deal with the horrid books on her own that she didn't bother to continue with the discussion.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Buffy was sitting in a far corner of the Gryffindor common room cooped up in a comfy armchair trying to study, which was proving to be more or less impossible. The room was constantly lit up with smiles, laughter and friendful banter, the happy voices never dying down. Over all it was a much warmer atmosphere then what she'd experienced with the Slytherins.

At first she felt a little out of place and very homesick. It was hard seeing her fellow students so joyful when she wasn't able to participate but after a while it got better.

They seemed to have accepted her now and no one but Hermione thought she was evil. Buffy began spending time with Ginny again and got to know her classmates. Whenever she was around she was the center of attention. They seemed to want to know everything about her and quite a few guys approached her about something called a Hogsmead weekend, whatever that was. She always declined though. After everything that happened with Angel she wasn't interested in anything like that yet or ever again for that matter.

Things with Harry were still extremely tense but they were working through it. They hadn't actually spoken more then a few words to each other but they were now up to smiling whenever they met in the hallways, which Buffy considered progress.

But now she had to study. If she was ever going to catch up, something she highly doubted, she had to spend a significant amount of time with her nose buried in one of the many books she had yet to read.

To say that she'd been surprised when she found herself actually interested in some of the books would have been the understatement of the century. She'd always hated school and consequently sucked at it but most of this magical stuff was actually starting to make sense. The things they had her learning were actual things she'd be able to use in her every day life. Take DADA for example, a class were she actually had a head start compared to the rest of the students. Finally there was a class that would make her slaying a thousand times easier. And potions turned out to be nothing like chemistry. Although Snape was a bit of a drag, she'd made it her new hobby to annoy him just enough so he'd get all red but still not get into trouble. It was a very delicate line.

"Alright, that's enough!" Exclaimed Ginny as she walked up to the blonde and grabbed the book nestled on her lap.

"Hey!" Protested Buffy. "I was reading that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head in a very disapproving manner. "I know. That's about all you've been doing all night."

"That's because I have to" Defended Buffy rising from her chair and taking the potions book out of Ginny's strong grasp. "Believe me, I'm finding absolutely no pleasure in this."

"Oh, I believe you but you need to have some fun."

"No, what I need is to catch up on five years worth of school work."

"And you will," agreed Ginny all the while pulling her towards the tables in front of the fire place were all of her friends were sitting, "tomorrow."

"That's what you say every night." Buffy was only half-heartedly protesting. Although she did find magical studies a lot more interesting then muggle studies she didn't want to spend her whole night in front of the book. There was only so much studying a Slayer could take before getting restless.

"And that's what you do every night, " countered the red head. "You just need to learn how to do both. But don't worry, I'm always here to help." She grinned and Buffy smacked her arm.

"Whatever would I do without you?"

"I honestly have no idea," answered Ginny looking so smug Buffy raised her hand to hit her again but this time the girl was prepared and went running towards the couches.

Buffy followed in a much slower pace, her eyes searching the room for her brother. So far she had yet to see him but she did spot the brunette Ginny had pointed out to her as Romilda Vane. The girl who would stop at nothing to get Harry. Buffy would make sure that never happened.

Romilda was talking to Lavender Brown, one of Buffy's roommates, and from the looks of things they were up to something. Buffy's eyes instantly hardened. She'd have to look out for the girl in the future but right now Ginny was waving her over and she really needed to have some fun.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS **

"You need this just as much as I do," stated Romilda. She was already getting annoyed with the other girl, who refused to see her plan, but she needed her. "You've always fancied Ron but he's never looked at you twice." She was getting ready for the ultimate blow.

"Always looking at that Hermione. You know, it's only a matter of time before they get together, right? Are you prepared for that?"

"O-of course," answered Lavender, her voice sounding very shaky. Romilda bet she was one the verge of tears. It made her smile, for now she had won.

"Seeing them together everywhere you turn, kissing, holding hands, cuddling? I don't think you can take it. But not to worry, if you go along with the plan that won't ever happen."

"I... it just doesn't feel right."

Romilda was doing everything she could to fight the very strong urge to suffocate the girl. She was so close.

"But it feels right to see him with Hermione?"

Lavender averted her eyes to the floor.

"That's what's going to happen if you don't stop it." The younger girl said with total conviction. She'd seen the way they looked at each other, Ron's insane jealousy over Krum but she'd also seen Lavender. For the past year or so she'd had her eyes on him, he of course remained clueless. But it was something Romilda could use. She needed un accomplice, someone who had complete access to her beloved Harry when she did not, someone who'd take care of the final stage of her plan while she was far away and couldn't be blamed if anything went wrong.

"Go ask Trelawney for all I care, I'm sure she'll see it in the future for you."

"I'll do it." Said Lavender her voice sounding very small.

Romilda could not stop the large smile that started to break out over her face. Soon Harry would be hers.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS **

"The silence treatment is starting to get old," said Buffy trying to get some reaction from her brooding potions partner.

"It's generally not considered silence treatment if we talk." He answered her gloomily, keeping his gray eyes fixed on the potion.

Buffy sighed. Draco had been like this for the last couple of days now. Refusing to talk to her if it didn't involve tutoring, not meeting her eyes, no nasty comments, he didn't even insult her. Something was seriously wrong.

"Fine ignore away. See if I care!"

Buffy felt like doing a victory dance when he finally teared his intense gray eyes away from the simmering potion.

"I don't make a habit out of talking to Gryffs."

The Slayer rolled her eyes. "You still upset about that? It's only a week, get over it already."

"Don't kid yourself, Potter" he scoffed. "I couldn't be more happy to have you gone. You were never meant to be a Slytherin; you don't have it in you. You're to full of you precious morals, a do-gooder like your brother."

"Somehow I don't see that as a bad thing."

"No, of course you wouldn't." He sneered then turned back to the potion. Buffy sighed; once again their bantering session had been cut short.

The blonde was in no mood to be doing any schoolwork at the moment, especially potions so she let Draco do the work. Everyone else had their own cauldrons but since Buffy was a newbie and Draco was her tutor, they had to share. Also professor Slughorn had taken a leave of absence, probably too frightened from the demons a couple of nights ago, and Snape had taken over. He seemed to have no belief in the Slayer's abilities, although Slughorn had told him she was quite good for being a first timer, and therefore she was not allowed to do anything. Fortunately Buffy had no problem with that if it meant less schoolwork for her.

Searching the classroom she saw her brother working with Ron, the two of them laughing about something with Hermione behind them working with Neville. Claire was sitting in the front with the Pancy squad. They hadn't talked much either but Buffy was determined not to give up on their friendship just because they weren't in the same house anymore.

Sweeping her eyes over the room once again she found Lavender sitting alone a few tables away from Harry. She seemed a bit nervous, keeping her eyes on the bubbling potion while her hand went in and out of the pocket on her robes as if she was checking on something, assuring herself that it was still there.

Buffy knew she was probably just being paranoid but still she kept her eyes locked on Lavender, daring her to do something. When the girl slowly stood up Buffy tensed, ready for action.

She watched as Lavender cautiously made her way from her desk over to Harry and Ron, bending over to talk. Neither boy seemed to be paying her much attention so when she removed her hand from her robes holding a tiny glass vial no one seemed to notice, no one but Buffy that is.

Abruptly she rose from her chair and went running towards her brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She threatened ignoring the incredulouslooks she was receiving from Harry and his friends.

"D-do what?" Lavender asked in a very shaky voice.

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" Questioned Harry.

"She's planning to pour something into your potion." The blonde still wasn't looking at him. She had her eyes trained on Lavender.

"N-no, I d-don't know what you're t-talking about." Stuttered the girl looking at Ron helplessly, begging him to believe her.

"Yes you do, I saw you."

"What is going on her, Potter?" Demanded Snape and for the first time Buffy saw the commotion she had started.

"This girl," Buffy pointed at Lavender anger burning in her eyes, "tried to poison my brother."

"I know you haven't been at Hogwarts long, Ms Potter" Snape sneered, "but we do not tend to respond well to idle accusations."

"It's not idle, I saw it!"

"And I suppose you think that that is enough reason for me to trust you."

"No but..."

"Did anyone else see this?" He asked the rest of the class but no one answered. "Then your claim is invalid, Ms Potter. Go back to your seat."

"But she's done something to his potion, I know it!" Buffy protested not willing to let her brother drink something that could be dangerous just because Snape was so biased in his opinion of her that she could never be right.

"Really? Then how do you attempt to prove it?"

"I don't know." Buffy almost screamed. She was finding it extremely hard to control her temper. This professor was just about to let Harry drink something that could possibly be poisoned just because he didn't like her. "You're the potions professor."

"Fine," he said, looking a little too pleased for Buffy's taste. "I guess the only way to find out for sure would be to try the potion. Since you're the one to lay the claim I think we've found our volunteer."

"What?"

"Buffy, you don't have to do this," said Harry with concern for his sister.

"No, I'm the one who saw it, it's only fair." Answered Buffy much calmer then she felt. She hadn't actually seen Lavender pour the love potion in but if she had... It didn't matter she was going to prove Snape wrong.

When Snape walked over to his desk to retrieve the cup that he'd left there, Harry pulled Buffy aside.

"Look, if you're only doing this because of what I said then..."

"I'm not. She poured something in your potion, what kind of sister would I be if I let you drink it?"

"So you're going to drink it yourself? Yeah, that's a lot better, thank you!"

"Harry, calm down. It's only a love potion and besides, Snape's here. When he sees me going all crazy over Romilda or Lavender, I haven't really figured out which one, then he'll cure me."

Harry snorted. "If you're lucky. You don't know Snape like I do."

He didn't have a chance to say anything else. By then Snape had come back with the cup in hand and looked rather impatient. A large crowd had gathered around Harry and Ron's table but they parted when Buffy stepped through.

Snape dipped the cup into the potion that was supposed to be against Doxy bites, so if Lavender hadn't poured the love potion in then it wouldn't do Buffy any harm.

Taking the cup from Snape with surprisingly steady arms she brought it to her lips, ignoring her brother's pleading gaze.

Harry could only watch as Buffy, stubborn as always, drank the all of the potion in one gulp. At first nothing seemed wrong and he began to suspect that maybe she'd been wrong but then her eyes grew wide. Her small fists were clenching at her sides and she was biting her lip, as if to keep from screaming. It began to become clear that she was in a lot of pain and Harry ran towards her to help. Just as he caught up to her she fainted in his arms.

**BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS BTVS **

I'm really sorry this chapter came out so late but school's been pretty hectic for a while and sadly it takes priority. Thanks to the people who reviewed and just to make things clear Dumbledore isn't evil. You'll see why he said the things he did in the later chapters. Please don't forget to review!


End file.
